Sleeping Beauty
by AliciaDR
Summary: [AU] Un matin à l'hôpital, le shérif Swan se trompe de chambre, et tombe sur une jeune femme brune, plongée dans un profond coma. Parfois, la tentative la plus insignifiante peut avoir des conséquences extraordinaires. SWANQUEEN
1. Girl in a Coma

_Bien le bonsoir, me revoilà ! (Oui, je ne suis pas partie longtemps, je ne vous manque pas, je sais...) Alors pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, cherchez Conversations Nocturnes, c'est la première fanfic' que j'aie écrite, et je l'ai terminée la semaine dernière.  
>Une nouvelle histoire donc, qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et qui mûrit doucement, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous lui accorderez le même accueil que Conversations Nocturnes !<br>Bonne lecture !_

_PS : Pour ceux qui ont suivi ma fic précédente, vous retrouverez peut-être dans cette fic certaines allusions légères à Conversations Nocturnes (j'aime assez l'idée de 'lier' mes fics entre-elles par certains détails.)_

* * *

><p><em>Sept heures du matin. Enfin j'imagine. L'infirmière ne devrait pas tarder. Elle va faire comme si elle me réveillait et elle va ouvrir les rideaux de la chambre, chambre dans laquelle on m'a déposé en pleine nuit, alors que l'autre me convenait tout à fait.<br>_Une petite jeune femme brune, les cheveux courts, entra dans la chambre d'un blanc immaculé.

- **Bonjour bonjour Regina ! Il faut se réveiller ! **

Elle se dirigea d'un pas presque mécanique vers les rideaux d'un gris pâle, qu'elle ouvrit d'un grand mouvement de bras.  
><em>Qu'est-ce que je vous disais... Et elle se permet de m'appeler par mon prénom en plus, comme si elle me connaissait... Donc là, elle va me parler, comme si subitement, j'allais lui répondre. <em>

- **Bien dormi aujourd'hui dans la 131 ? Oh je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment la bonne question à poser, désolé Regina... **

_Madame Mills ! C'est comme ça que je m'appelle, c'est vraiment si compliqué que cela à retenir ? Je travaille pour la mairie de Boston tout de même ! Bref, elle va me faire préparer un plateau repas que je ne vais sûrement pas manger... _

_- _**Je vous ai préparé de bons croissants pour ce matin, croyez-moi, vous devriez vraiment en profiter, ils sont su-ccu-lents ! **

_Voilà... Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante quand elle s'y met celle-là ! Et là, elle va me dire qu'elle repassera vers 10h._

- **Je repasse vers 10h Regina, juste au cas où, d'accord ?**

_Voilà.  
>Et c'est tous les matins comme ça depuis 2 semaines... J'ai du mal à comprendre l'intérêt qu'ils me portent tous, ils me prennent pour leur psy, ils me racontent leur vie, sous prétexte que, puisque je ne réponds pas, j'acquiesce à tout ce qu'ils disent, non mais vous-y croyez, vous, franchement ? Moi ce que je veux au fond, c'est qu'on me fiche la paix. Ni plus, ni moins. Est-ce vraiment trop demandé, un peu de tranquillité, pour quelqu'un dans le coma ?<em>

**_..._**

Emma était en retard. Elle avait promis à Henry qu'elle serait là pour le petit déjeuner, qu'elle apporterait une boîte entière de donuts, avec un chocolat bourré de chantilly. Elle avait dit qu'elle serait là, à 7h, quand il se réveillerait. Mais il était déjà 7h05 et elle était encore sur la route. Fichus camions, pensa-t-elle, d'habitude, on les voit jamais, et là, forcément, ils se pointent. Elle s'empêcha de klaxonner, à bord de sa petite voiture jaune.  
>Elle arriva enfin sur le parking de l'hôpital de Storybrooke et se gara de travers, à la va-vite. Henry devait sortir ce matin. Depuis 15 jours, il était à l'hôpital, et cela avait été les deux semaines les plus stressantes de toute la vie d'Emma. En montant les marches, elle se rappelait sa frayeur lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'appel d'un pompier, qui disait que son fils de 12 ans avait été renversé par une voiture. Une grosse opération plus tard, il était enfin rétabli, et aujourd'hui, Emma comptait bien profiter de son fils, et célébrer cette journée comme il se devait. En arrivant devant la 131, le carton de donuts alléchants à la main, elle vit une petite infirmière brune qu'elle ne connaissait pas refermer la porte. Emma se mit soudain à paniquer.<p>

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda Emma affolée, à deux doigts de lâcher le carton de pâtisseries.

- **La même chose que d'habitude**, répondit l'infirmière dépitée. **Aucune réaction. Vous êtes venue en visite ? Remarquez ça lui fera peut-être du bien, je m'appelle Mary-Margaret.**

La petite brune tendit la main vers Emma, qui la serra, pourtant pas très rassurée.

- **Quand vous dites aucune réaction...** commença Emma.

- **Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Mais venez voir par vous-même, peut-être qu'avec vous ça changera quelque chose.**

Emma fronça les sourcils et suivit l'infirmière à l'intérieur de la 131. Lorsqu'elle entra et qu'elle regarda qui était dans le lit, elle failli éclater de rire tant elle se sentait soulagée, mais se retint. Il ne s'agissait absolument pas de son fils, mais d'une jeune femme brune, à peine plus âgée qu'elle, paisiblement endormie.

- **C'est gentil à vous d'être venue la voir**, continua Mary-Margaret**. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis... Bien sûr sa mère est passée une fois ou deux, mais...**

- **Attendez**, coupa Emma**, il doit y avoir erreur, ce n'est pas elle que je...**

- **Et puis comme elle habite Boston, ça lui fait loin de venir jusqu'à Storybrooke, vous comprenez. **

**- Il y a erreur**, dit Emma d'une voix plus forte pour couvrir le piaillement de l'infirmière. **Je ne suis pas venue voir cette femme.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Vraiment.. Je suis venue voir mon fils, Henry Swan. Il était dans cette chambre hier encore... Il... Il est passé où bordel, vous pouvez me le dire ?**

Emma commençait à stresser, et lorsqu'elle était stressée, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle jurait. Elle aurait pu se retrouver devant le Président qu'elle aurait été capable de lancer un flot de grossièreté, juste parce qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

**- Oh, Swan.. Swan comme le Shérif Swan ?**

**- C'est elle-même !**

- **Henry Swan... Chambre 133, juste sur la gauche en sortant**, indiqua l'infirmière.

- **Merci...**

**- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas rester ?** implora Mary-Margaret.

- **Mon fils m'attend**, déclara Emma en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec sa main libre. **Et puis je ne connais pas cette femme, et visiblement, je ne pense pas lui être d'un grand secours là... **

**- Je comprends, allez rejoindre votre fils, Shérif. **

Emma sortit de la chambre, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme allongée sur le lit, et remarqua à quel point sa peau hâlée contrastait avec la blancheur des draps.  
>Elle secoua la tête, prit la première porte à gauche, frappa à la chambre 133 et entra.<p>

**...**

- **Tu es en retard**, dit Henry d'un ton monocorde, les yeux rivés sur sa PSP.

- **Je sais Henry, mais t'as changé de chambre je te signale !**

**- Ce n'est pas ma faute**, déclara-t-il après avoir éteint sa console et s'être redressé pour serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

**- Je sais Henry, je sais... Alors ? Prêt pour le grand jour ?** demanda Emma avec un grand sourire en lui tendant la boîte de donuts que le jeune garçon arracha pratiquement de ses mains.

- **Tu ri'oles ?** La bouche pleine de la petite pâtisserie ronde, il articulait à peine. **J'a'ends cha d'puis le premier your ! **

- **Et avec un décodeur ça donne ?** demanda sa mère en éclatant de rire.

- **Ca donne que je suis trop heureux de sortir enfin d'ici ! J'en peux plus moi de cet enfer tout blanc ! **

**- Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à traverser tout ça mon grand...**

Emma s'assit au bord du lit, et se mit à caresser les cheveux de son fils doucement.

- **C'est pas ta faute Maman, c'est de la faute du chauffard qui m'a renversé, c'est tout...**

**- Je me le serais jamais pardonné si tu n'avais pas survécu...**

**- Mais j'ai survécu ! Alors on devrait en profiter pour penser à des trucs cool, comme ma sortie par exemple ! Mon lit me manque ! **

Emma sourit et finit par prendre elle aussi un donuts.

- **Et moi ça me manque de plus t'avoir à la maison. C'est pas drôle de jouer aux jeux vidéos sans toi...**

**- On a des tas de parties à rattraper ! **

**- Alors tu connais déjà nos plans pour ce soir ! Jeux-vidéos et pizzas ! Ca te branche ?**

**- Carrément ouais ! **

Emma prit un autre donuts et se leva en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

- **Bon... Il faut que j'aille au bureau. Je te rejoins ce midi, et si j'ai un empêchement, je suis là grand max à 16h pour ta sortie, ça marche ?**

**- Ca marche ! A tout à l'heure ! **

Elle sortit de la chambre en faisant un dernier signe de la main à Henry. Elle fit deux-trois pas dans le couloir et vit que la porte de la 131 était entre-ouverte. Emma avait toujours été de nature curieuse, c'était là son plus vilain défaut. Il fallait toujours qu'elle se mêle de tout, tout le temps, et cette porte entre-ouverte ne faisait que l'inciter à assouvir ce désir. Elle tendit l'oreille, collée à la porte, mais aucun son ne provenait de la salle, hormis les bips et les cliquetis si caractéristique des machines, qu'Emma avait eu le temps d'apprivoiser en deux semaines. Elle posa alors sa main contre le panneau et ouvrit la porte un peu plus.  
>Emma entra sans faire de bruit et referma la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme était toujours là, dans ce lit, et visiblement toujours assoupie. Emma regarda autour d'elle, et au pied du lit médicalisé se trouvait un petit bloc note, avec une feuille attachée. <em>Regina Mills.<em> Cette femme s'appelait Regina Mills. Elle continua de lire. _Coma suite à accident de voiture._

-** Je comprends votre peine Madame Mills**, dit Emma à voix basse, plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocutrice.

Elle reposa le bloc note et s'approcha de la patiente. Elle portait sur son visage le même état de quiétude que les jeunes enfants lorsqu'ils dorment. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire du coin des lèvres.  
>Elle sursauta lorsque son téléphone se mit soudain à vibrer à l'intérieur de sa poche.<p>

**- Swan**, dit-elle en décrochant.

- **Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** dit une autre voix de l'autre côté de la ligne.

**- Graham ? Je suis allée voir mon fils je te signale ! Est-ce trop demandé, un peu de compassion pour une mère éplorée ?**

**- Je comprends, mais si tu pouvais ramener tes fesses jusqu'au bureau ce serait bien aussi, il y a encore un alcoolique qu'on doit relâcher et je peux pas le faire sans toi ! Et ce mec sens tellement mauvais que ça deviens difficile de le garder. Sérieux Emma, grouille...**

**- Ok, j'arrive**, soupira Emma**. Je suis là dans 10 minutes. Trouillard, **ajouta-t-elle après avoir raccroché.

**...**

Dix minutes plus tard, en effet, elle était là-bas. Attraper et mettre derrière les barreaux ceux qui perturbaient la vie tranquille de la petite bourgade de Storybrooke, c'était son lot quotidien. Autant dire qu'elle ne s'ennuyait pas, loin de là. Graham avait beau être un peu peureux parfois, c'était le seul qu'elle avait trouvé pour la seconder. Pire, c'était le seul qui s'était présenté.

**- Bon alors Leroy... Je vous signe ces papiers et vous êtes libre... **

**- Merci...** grogna le petit homme à la silhouette râble, au fond de sa cellule.

- **Mais je vous préviens**, dit Emma en le regardant dans les yeux, **si vous me refaite un coup comme ça, cette cellule de dégrisement risque d'être permanente. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Et ne me mentez pas parce que vous savez que je le sais lorsque quelqu'un ment.**

- **Ouais,** grogna-t-il à nouveau**, j'ai compris, c'est bon... **

Emma signa la feuille et ouvrit la petite cellule. Elle tendit le morceau de papier à Leroy, qui commençait déjà à se préparer pour sortir.

**- Attendez**... s'exclama Emma.

Elle fouilla dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et tendit un petit objet à Leroy.

**- Qu'esse-c'est ?** demanda-t-il.

**- C'est un échantillon de gel douche, je l'ai eu dans un magazine. Un conseil, servez-vous-en, vous puez le fennec. **

Emma lui tapota l'épaule tandis que sa remarque provoqua un fou-rire silencieux chez Graham.  
>Lorsque Leroy fut sorti, Emma s'assit sur son fauteuil et jeta un œil à la pile de dossier qui s'entassait sur son bureau.<p>

**- Du nouveau pour ce que tu sais ?** demanda-t-elle à con coéquipier, assis près du bureau d'en face.

**- Rien de rien, **répondit Graham en soupirant. **Aucun témoin, personne pour nous dire si quelqu'un a vu une voiture foncer à grande vitesse dans Storybrooke. Et Henry ne se souvient toujours pas de l'accident ?**

**- Non, toujours pas. Les médecins ont dit que son cerveau faisait sans doute une sélection des souvenirs qu'il souhaitait garder de ce moment, la 'mémoire sélective', tu vois ? Mais ils pensent qu'il suffit parfois d'un seul tout petit truc pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire et qu'il se souvienne de qui lui a roulé dessus. **

**- Pauvre gamin, il est bien courageux. **

**- Aussi brave et dur que sa mère ! **renchérit Emma. **Mais je suis soulagée qu'ils le laissent sortir, au regard de ce qu'il a vécu, je suis contente qu'il aille bien. Mais j'aimerai tellement attraper le salopard qui l'a laissé pour mort en plein milieu de la rue...**

**- Moi aussi Emma, moi aussi... **

**...**

A 16h, elle retourna à l'hôpital, et, sans se tromper de chambre cette fois, retrouva son fils, assis sur le lit, les affaires déjà prêtes.

**- Monsieur est pressé de partir à ce que je vois**, plaisanta Emma en passant sa tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte.

-Ouais, j'en peux plus !

- **Tant mieux, moi non plus ! J'ai déjà appelé le livreur de pizza, on pourra manger à 20h ! **

Ils signèrent tous les formulaires de sortie et Henry put enfin respirer à l'air libre. Après un rapide trajet, ils rentrèrent tout deux chez eux.

- **Tu vas ranger tes affaires mon grand ?** demanda Emma à son fils alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. On n'aura plus besoin de ce sac désormais.

L'appartement des Swan n'était pas très grand, mais il leur convenait, et avec son salaire, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait réellement s'offrir. Emma ne roulait pas sur l'or, mais faisait de son mieux pour que son fils ne manque de rien.  
>Emma s'installa dans le canapé élimé en soupirant, elle était heureuse que tout ce calvaire soit enfin terminé. Plus d'hôpital, plus de médecins, et plus d'infirmières. Rien qu'Henry et elle. Mais cet instant de répit ne dura pas longtemps, lorsqu'Henry l'appela en criant presque.<p>

- **MAMAN !**

Emma se releva rapidement et courra jusqu'à sa chambre, le cœur battant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? _Elle fut soulagée de voir Henry, debout, l'air cependant inquiet.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Emma le souffle court.

**- Je crois que j'ai oublié ma console à l'hôpital...** répondit-il avec désarroi.

- **T'es sûr que tu ne l'as pas emmené avec toi ?**

**- Non, je viens de ranger mon sac, et elle n'y est pas.**

Cette console coûtait 250 dollars, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui en offrir une à nouveau, bien que celle-ci lui avait grandement embelli ses moments de solitude.

- **Pas de panique Henry, je vais retourner à l'hôpital, et je t'appelle dès que je la retrouve, ok ? **

**- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**

**- Non, repose-toi, je ne devrai pas être longue, et si le livreur de pizza arrive, il y a de l'argent dans la commode près de l'entrée.**

Emma enfila de nouveau ses bottes qu'elle venait d'enlever, et remit sur son dos sa fidèle veste en cuir rouge, qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle était ado. Elle ouvrit la porte.

**- Maman ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Merci...**

**- De rien mon grand, je reviens. **

En fermant la porte, Emma se dit qu'elle aurait pu traverser tout un océan à la nage si cela avait permis à son fils d'être heureux. Elle ne pouvait décidemment rien refuser à ce petit homme qui avait grandi beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

**...**

Elle refit alors le trajet inverse jusqu'à l'hôpital, et remonta machinalement jusqu'au premier étage, où elle tomba nez-à-nez avec l'infirmière qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt dans la matinée, et qui sortait de la 131.

**- Shérif Swan ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

**- Mary-Margaret, c'est ça, si j'ai bien retenu ?**

**- C'est ça**, répondit-elle en un sourire. **Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Votre fils n'était pas censé sortir aujourd'hui ?**

**- Oh oui, il est rentré,** précisa Emma, ce qui sembla soulager l'infirmière**. Mais il a oublié sa console dans sa chambre, il est tête-en-l'air, un trait qu'il a hérité de sa fabuleuse maman !**

- **Oh oui, la console, je l'ai retrouvée tout à l'heure, je l'ai mise au bureau des infirmiers, je reviens vous l'apporter ! **

Et sans qu'Emma ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la petite brune était partie en vitesse. Elle envoya un sms à Henry : *_Ta console est sauvée mon pote !_*, puis regarda autour d'elle. La porte de la 131 était encore entre-ouverte. Une fois de plus, la curiosité eut raison d'elle et elle poussa la porte. La jeune femme était encore endormie, visiblement dans le coma. Emma se demandait depuis combien de temps elle était là, et si elle était destinée à rester dans cet état.  
>Elle contempla un moment la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours l'air aussi calme, douce, comme si rien, absolument rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ses traits étaient fins, réguliers, même ses cheveux, légèrement ébouriffées, parvenait à atteindre avec une certaine élégance le haut de ses épaules dorées.<br>Mary-Margaret vint interrompre sa rêverie en entrant dans la salle.

- **Cette femme vous intrigue, pas vrai ?** demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la console, qu'Emma reprit.

**-Oh, euh...**

**- C'est compréhensible, même pour nous. Elle sort de nulle part. Tout ce qu'on sait d'elle, c'est sa mère qui nous l'a dit.**

**- Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue à Storybrooke...**

**- Elle habite à Boston la plupart du temps. La maison qu'elle a à Storybrooke n'est qu'une résidence secondaire, et elle ne vient pas souvent, c'est sa mère qui nous a expliqué tout ça.**

Même en tant que résidence secondaire, Emma se dit qu'elle aurait déjà dû la remarquer avant, même la croiser, tout simplement, au détour d'une rue. Mais rien à faire, son visage ne lui rappelait absolument rien, et pourtant Storybrooke n'était pas très grand. Peut-être vivait-elle comme une recluse à l'écart de toute civilisation, qui sait...

- **Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?** demanda Emma, avide d'en savoir plus.

**- On l'a retrouvée à l'entrée de Storybrooke, étendue sur le bitume en plein milieu de la route. On pense qu'elle a eu un accident de voiture, mais on n'en est pas sûr.**

**- Comment ça pas sûr ?**

**- Hé bien le problème, c'est qu'on n'a pas retrouvé la voiture. Tout ce qu'on a trouvé, c'est elle, et son téléphone portable resté dans sa poche. Mais ses blessures laissent à penser qu'elle a été projetée hors de la voiture.**

Alors c'est elle la mystérieuse inconnue dont me parlait Graham il y a une quinzaine de jours... pensa Emma, qui regardait toujours la jeune femme tout en buvant les paroles de l'infirmière.

**- Et depuis, elle est dans le coma**, conclut Emma.

**- C'est ça, et on ne sait pas encore si elle pourra se réveiller. On l'espère, en tout cas. Et comme elle ne reçoit quasiment pas de visite, on se dit que cela n'aide pas non plus son cerveau à se stimuler. **

**- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?**

**- Chez certains patients dans le coma, avoir des gens autour d'eux les aident à se réveiller,** expliqua Mary-Margaret. **Au bout d'un moment, ils finissent par reconnaître une voix, une odeur particulière, et cela les aident en général. **

**- Vous croyez vraiment que les gens dans le coma nous entendent ? C'est pas un mythe ce genre de truc ? Un peu comme le père Noël, on dit aux proches que ceux dans le coma nous entendent uniquement pour les rassurer, pour qu'ils gardent espoir...**

**- Croyez-moi, parfois, on peut être réellement surpris, on ne sait jamais ce que la médecine peut nous réserver. Enfin voilà, vous savez tout sur le cas Regina Mills. **

Le 'cas' Regina Mills lui faisait un peu de peine à vrai dire. Cette femme semblait réellement seule, et si l'infirmière avait raison, alors la seule chose qu'elle entendait du soir au matin c'était la voix de Mary-Margaret, et rien d'autre.

**- Je peux être cette personne**, déclara soudain Emma, sans trop réfléchir.

- **Pardon ?** Mary-Margaret la regarda avec des yeux ronds, en détachant son regard du bloc note qu'elle était en train d'annoter.

- **Celle qu'elle entend, celle qui peut l'aider à se réveiller, je veux bien être cette personne. **

**- Rien ne dit que ça va fonctionner, vous savez ? **

- **Je sais, mais elle... on dirait qu'elle n'a pas d'amis, et ça me fait de la peine de la voir dans cet état... J'ai besoin d'essayer, après tout, je suis shérif non ? C'est mon rôle d'aider les gens dans le besoin, et si ça peut l'aider alors... C'est une bonne raison, non ?**

Elle regarda soudain l'infirmière, qui lui sourit.

- **Je crois que c'est vous que vous essayez de convaincre là, pas moi. **

**- Je passerai la voir**, dit Emma fermement. Elle posa de nouveau les yeux sur Regina Mills. Elle voyait sa poitrine monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration. **Ouais. Je vais faire ça. Je vais faire ça. Je vais essayer de réveiller Madame Belle au Bois Dormant. **

Une simple résolution. Un simple essai, par hasard. A vue d'œil, ce n'est rien, et pourtant, parfois, la tentative la plus insignifiante peut avoir des conséquences extraordinaires.

* * *

><p><em>Taaadaaaa !<em>_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaît, qu'il vous donne envie de continuer, et vous avez le droit de me jeter des feuilles mortes à la figure si c'est nul, hein, je ne vous en voudrais pas (et puis c'est de saison les feuilles mortes, et puis ça fait pas mal non plus...)._  
><em>N'hésitez pas à commenter, à me donner vos impressions, vos remarques, vos idées, BREF, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête sera lu et grandement apprécié ! <em>  
><em>(Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, grand max tous les 10 jours.)<em>

_A bientôt, _

**_ADR_**


	2. Quelques kilos d'espoir

_Bonsoir !  
>Alors je vais commencer par ceci : MEEEERCIIIII ! Vous avez trop été des petits arc-en-ciels dorés (comment ça c'est pas doré les arc-en-ciels ? Et puis d'ailleurs comment ça s'écrit au pluriel arc-en-ciel hein ?) ! Mais vous êtes de vrais fous ! Quel accueil pour cette nouvelle fic' ! Vous n'imaginez pas ma joie, ça ne peut que m'encourager à continuer cette histoire ! J'ai essayé de répondre à qui je pouvais, je tiens à remercier les guests à qui je ne peut pas répondre mais qui me font tout autant plaisir à prendre le temps de commenter mes écrits.<br>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !  
>Bonne lecture ! <em>

* * *

><p><em>Attendez, comme elle m'a appelé là ? Madame Belle au Bois Dormant ? Cette femme croit vraiment que j'ai été assez stupide pour me piquer avec une aiguille empoisonnée ? Sérieusement ? Elle croit quoi, que je fais du tricot toute la journée ? Ai-je une tête à tricoter ? Enfin, au moins, elle m'a appelé Madame.<br>Et je n'ai rien demandé à personne, moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me parle, qu'on tente de me réveiller par je ne sais quel méthode de vaudou ! Ca va maintenant ! Et puis qui est-elle d'abord ? Pas le genre de personne avec qui je m'entretiendrai en tout cas. Je ne peux pas la voir parce que, soyons honnête, j'ai les yeux fermés, mais sincèrement, à quoi pensez-vous qu'elle ressemble ? Je l'imagine déjà habillée vulgairement, de façon moulante, avec du cuir, pourquoi pas. Et puis si elle est shérif, je suis certaine qu'elle doit aimer porter une arme sur elle, que ça lui donne un sentiment de protection... Et en plus je suis sûre qu'elle est toute aussi agaçante que l'infirmière ! Et je vais devoir jouer la psy, une fois encore. Pitié, sortez-moi de là..._

**...**

Il s'était passé plus d'une semaine depuis qu'Emma avait pris la ferme résolution d'aller voir Regina Mills à l'hôpital. Cependant, elle n'y était pas retournée. Ce qu'elle pas qu'elle n'en avait pas eu envie, au contraire, mais entre Henry de retour et son travail, elle n'avait guère eu de temps pour elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait eu de cesse de penser à la jeune femme brune allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital. L'infirmière lui avait demandé si cette femme l'intriguait, sur le moment, bien sûr, elle n'avait su quoi dire, mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle l'intriguait. Sa curiosité naturelle la poussait à savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.  
>Elle avait également passé toute la semaine à faire avancer l'enquête qui concernait Henry, mais évidemment, elle n'arrivait à rien. Sans témoins, aucune chance qu'elle retrouve l'enfoiré qui avait fait cela. Elle n'osait pas non plus en reparler à son fils, elle ne voulait pas plus le perturber.<p>

Un matin où Storybrooke était calme, et que Graham, son coéquipier, paraissait motivé, elle décida de tenir sa promesse et de se rendre à l'hôpital. Emma ne savait ce qu'elle pourrait dire à cette femme, ni même pourquoi elle avait pris la résolution d'y aller, et pourtant, elle se dirigea presque machinalement dans ce couloir qu'elle connaissait si bien à présent. Elle respira un grand coup avant de frapper, et toqua à la porte. Comme elle s'y attendait, personne ne répondit. Elle respira à nouveau, et entra.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, et rien n'avait bougé, tout paraissait toujours aussi froid, toujours aseptisé. Regina Mills était toujours là, ce qui, par certains aspects, rassura Emma. Elle était toujours en vie, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, et cette jeune femme était la seule et unique chose qui amenait un peu de chaleur à la pièce.  
>Emma regarda Regina Mills. Malgré les circonstances, elle lui trouvait quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose de gracieux et magnifique.<br>Elle n'avait rien emporté avec elle, parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que Regina ne se réveillerait pas aujourd'hui, et certainement pas pour manger des pâtisseries, aussi bonnes soient-elle. Alors elle se contenta simplement de rapprocher la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit, et s'assit. Toujours dans le silence le plus complet, elle détailla la belle endormie. Elle regardait son front, ses sourcils, ses paupières, et se surprit à se demander de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux. Elle misa sur du marron, au vu des origines sans doutes hispaniques de la brune, mais peut-être la surprendrait-elle. Elle remarqua qu'elle possédait une fine cicatrice au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure, et se demanda si elle l'avait déjà avant l'accident. Ses lèvres pleines, charnues, devaient sans doute cacher un sourire magnifique. Elle parcouru des yeux son corps caché sous les draps, détailla ses bras, qui se trouvaient par-dessus, et qui étaient tubés et perfusés. Les veines de la jeune femme se laissaient voir, on pouvait apercevoir de longues lignes bleutées sous la peau hâlée.  
>Puis Emma réalisa qu'elle était là pour discuter 'avec' elle. Alors elle se lança, avec une certaine crainte du ridicule. Sans doute parlerait-elle dans le vide. Mais il fallait qu'elle essaye.<p>

- **Alors Regina Mills... Que vous est-il donc arrivé ?**

Silence.

**- Ça fait vraiment bizarre de parler à quelqu'un qui ne vous réponds pas, a quelqu'un qui, peut-être, ne vous entends même pas. J'espère que vous m'entendez. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis là, pas vrai ? Je le sais même pas moi-même. Quand je vous ai vu, quand j'ai vu que vous aviez eu vous aussi un accident, ça m'a fait me souvenir de mon fils. Il s'appelle Henry, il a 12 ans, et quelqu'un l'a renversé. Et je vous jure que j'attraperai ce salopard et que je le mettrai derrière les barreaux. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai pu vivre sans lui... Henry est toute ma vie, vous comprenez ? Son père est revenu dans sa vie il y a peu, il s'occupe très bien de lui, mais on a jamais été fait pour être ensemble, lui et moi. La naissance d'Henry a sans doute été la plus belle erreur de ma vie, mais la plus magnifique aussi, et je ne la regrette pas. Comment pourrait-on regretter d'avoir un fils comme lui ? Et vous, vous avez des enfants ?**

Silence à nouveau. Emma soupira puis sourit en la regardant.

- **Encore un détail que je ne saurai pas j'imagine. Alors comme ça, vous avez une maison à Storybrooke... C'est dingue que je ne vous aie jamais vue, que je ne vous ai même... jamais remarquée. Une femme comme vous ça ne doit pas passer inaperçu d'habitude...**

_Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Regina Mills, PSY. Et en plus, ça me stresse de l'entendre respirer. Elle est bien touchante là, son histoire, mais... je m'en fiche ! Et pourquoi elle me parle comme si j'allais lui répondre, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me pose des questions ? Se rend-t-elle compte que je suis dans le coma ou croit-elle que je suis narcoleptique ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a changée de chambre ?  
>Alors non, non je n'ai pas d'enfants, non, mais qu'est-ce que ça change à votre vie de le savoir ? Ce qu'elle peut être curieuse celle-ci ! Et dire que c'est le shérif de cette ville, encore heureux que je n'ai jamais eu affaire à elle ! <em>

- **J'aimerai tellement faire quelque chose pour vous**, continua Emma.

- _Alors laissez-moi tranquille ! C'est simple ! _

**_- _****Si seulement vous pouviez vous réveiller...**

-_ Je m'enfuirai aussi vite que possible de cet endroit._

Emma soupira.

- **Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose d'habitude. Je veux dire, j'aime aider les gens, ça fait partie de mon métier, mais, je prends rarement des décisions hâtives, j'aime bien réfléchir avant. Mais pour vous, j'ai décidé ça, comme ça, par instinct, comme si je savais que c'était la bonne chose à faire, alors que franchement, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je fais ici.**

- _Alors partez bon sang !_

- **Mais je ne peux pas m'en aller.**

- _Grrr..._

**- C'est comme si une partie de moi voulais que je reste, comme si elle savait que j'allais faire quelque chose de bien.**

- _Mais je n'ai PAS ENVIE d'être votre bonne action Miss Swan, je vous assure que si je pouvais vous le hurler dans les oreilles à cet instant précis, je le ferais !_

- **Peut-être que vous vous en fichez, peut-être êtes-vous le genre de femme qui n'a pas besoin d'aide...**

- _Enfin quelque chose sur lequel on est d'accord ! _

_- _**Mais j'ai trop d'empathie pour les gens pour pouvoir les laisser ainsi. **

- _Ayez-en moins, je vous jure que je ne vous en voudrais pas le moins du monde ! _

_-_ **Je crois... je crois que je vais vous laisser...**

- _Hallelujah !_

- **Mais seulement pour ce soir**, continua Emma. **Je vous promets de revenir demain.**

_- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, non, franchement, ce n'est pas la peine... _

Emma remit la chaise à sa place, et regarda Regina Mills une dernière fois.

**- A demain Madame Mills.**

Emma ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre. Elle avait à peine refermé la porte qu'elle regrettait déjà d'être partie, cependant son instinct lui soufflait à l'oreille de ne pas trop interférer dans la vie de Regina Mills, et de lui laisser un minimum de tranquillité.

**...**

C'est dans cet état d'esprit confus qu'elle alla à son bureau, où elle retrouva Graham, planté devant l'ordinateur, un café près de la souris.

- **Je t'ai pris un café**, indiqua-t-il d'un ton monocorde sans quitter son écran des yeux.

- **Merci**, répondit la blonde en s'installant sur sa chaise.

Elle avala une gorgée du liquide noir et amère qui lui faisait face dans un gobelet qui provenait de chez Granny's. Elle ouvrit machinalement sa messagerie, et y trouva encore une liste de mails dont elle n'avait aucune utilité. Elle lut simplement celui qui avait Neal pour expéditeur. Henry était chez lui pour toute la semaine, c'est aussi ce qui l'avait décidé à aller voir enfin Regina Mills. Le mail en lui-même n'avait rien d'important, seulement pour raconter ce que Henry et lui avaient fait. De savoir que Neal l'avait aidé en mathématiques la fit sourire, il avait toujours été plus doué qu'elle pour les matières scientifiques.  
>Emma avait rencontré Neal alors qu'ils étaient en première année au lycée, et ils étaient très rapidement tombés amoureux. Emma avait vite craqué pour ce garçon rebelle, qui l'était tout autant qu'elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait rencontré quelqu'un qui la comprenait, et qui souhaitait être avec elle pour ce qu'elle était toute entière. Mais de plus en plus vite, Neal devenait un peu trop rebelle à son goût, l'entraînant sans cesse dans tout un tas de combines qui ne l'intéressaient guère. Elle avait alors décidé de rompre deux ans plus tard, et elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte peu après. Bien sûr, elle l'avait fait savoir à Neal, qui, bien trop fier, s'en fichait sur le moment. Puis il avait fini par refaire surface pour les 6 ans de Henry, au compte-goutte, quelques visites par-ci par-là, et cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il était venu s'installer à Storybrooke pour être plus proche de la seule famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et espérait de cette façon reconquérir Emma, de la même façon qu'il avait su se rattraper auprès d'Henry.<p>

Après avoir parcouru rapidement ses autres mails et jetés les trois-quarts à la corbeille, elle entreprit de commencer ses recherches. Puisque Regina Mill ne pouvait répondre à ses questions, elle allait chercher les réponses elle-même.  
>Elle commença par aller, le plus simplement du monde, sur Google, et tapa 'Regina Mills' dans la barre de recherche. Comme elle s'y était attendue, des millions de résultats s'offrirent à elle. Elle rajouta donc Boston à sa recherche, et les résultats se précisèrent.<br>Elle trouva sur le net un bon nombre d'articles de journaux relatant les travaux de Regina Mills, ses essais, et visiblement, elle était une personnalité importante à Boston, le bras droit du maire. Comment se faisait-il alors que personne ne vienne jamais la voir si elle était si importante pour une ville aussi grande que Boston ? En fouillant un peu, elle tomba sur un site qui demandait sa démission, puis sur un autre, où les commentaires des habitants de Boston n'étaient pas si élogieux. Alors, elle faisait du bon travail, mais n'était pas appréciée par les habitants de Boston ? Comment cela était-il possible ?

- **Dis-moi Graham**, demanda Emma après avoir référencé les sites qu'elle avait visités**, tu avais déjà mené ton enquête sur ton inconnue, celle qu'on a retrouvée dans la rue et dont tu m'avais parlé il y a quelques semaines ?**

- **Pas vraiment**, répondit Graham en haussant les épaules, **je sais juste qu'elle travaille à Boston, pour le maire, elle prend pas mal de décisions avec lui, d'après ce que j'ai compris. **

**- Et c'est tout ce que tu sais ?**

**-Ouais... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**- Oh, pour... pour rien**, balbutia Emma.

**- Emma... Tu ne me poses quasiment jamais de questions sur mes enquêtes, donc quand tu le fais, ce n'est pas pour rien... Dis-moi la vérité... **

**- Ok, je... elle m'intéresse.. Enfin, je veux dire, son cas m'intéresse**, corrigea-t-elle.

Graham haussa un sourcil interrogateur par-dessus le moniteur de l'ordinateur.

**- Comment elle pourrait t'intéresser ? Tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée... **

**- Eh bien en fait si, enfin, par hasard, le jour de la sortie d'Henry. Et... je suis retournée la voir ce matin.**

**- Pourquoi ça ?** s'étonna Graham.

**- Parce qu'elle m'intrigue, son accident m'intrigue. Et j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, tu sais comment je suis...**

**-Oui, c'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète figure-toi ! Ca à l'air d'être une femme influente, tu devrais peut-être laisser Boston s'occuper de tout ça...**

- **Elle est à Storybrooke, pas à Boston, et si tu veux pas faire ton boulot, alors moi je le ferais !**

Et c'est ce qu'Emma fit.

**...**

En parallèle à ses recherches sur Regina Mills et sur le pourquoi de son accident, Emma retourna la voir plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Chaque matin où elle venait, elle apportait le journal, et lui rapportait les nouvelles politiques, économiques, et même sportives. Elle revoyait de temps en temps Mary-Margaret, l'infirmière, qui prenait toujours le soin de lui confier l'état de santé de Regina.

**- Toujours rien de nouveau ?** demanda Emma avec espoir lorsqu'elle entra le lundi suivant dans la chambre 131 et que Mary-Margaret prenait la tension de Regina, toujours endormie.

- **Non, malheureusement**, lui répondit-elle. En voyant qu'Emma faisait la moue, l'infirmière lui tapota doucement l'épaule. **Ca peut prendre du temps, ça ne fait qu'une dizaine de jours que vous venez...**

**- Oui, je sais bien, mais je pensais qu'on verrait des améliorations, que ça changerait quelque chose, n'importe quoi... Je commence un peu à perdre espoir**, ajouta Emma en posant les yeux sur Regina pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le fauteuil qui était désormais comme le sien.

- **Shérif Swan vous...**

**- Emma**, coupa la blonde**. Appelez-moi Emma, par pitié... **

- **Emma**, continua Mary-Margaret en se mettant à sa hauteur, **s'il y a bien une chose que je me dis chaque jour en entrant dans cet hôpital, c'est de ne pas, surtout pas, perdre espoir. Des miracles arrivent chaque jour. Et même si en rentrant le soir, parfois, je n'y crois plus, quand je reviens ici, tout me donne envie d'espérer. Quand une feuille tombe juste sous mes pieds, quand je vois un flocon de neige fondre sur une vitre, quand un rayon de soleil perce à travers les rideaux et vient réchauffer une pièce refroidie par la maladie, quand la machine à café du hall fait son boulot et sert vraiment du café -** Emma rit doucement à cette remarque - **alors je sais que je dois continuer à espérer. C'est comme un signe de l'univers, qui me fait me lever chaque matin avec un espoir nouveau, l'espoir d'une belle journée. Alors en ce qui concerne Regina, j'y crois. Elle m'a tout l'air d'être une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut, et si ce qu'elle veut c'est se réveiller, alors c'est ce qui arrivera, j'en suis convaincue. **

Cette femme avait peut-être des côtés agaçants, pensa Emma, mais en tout cas, elle était capable de remonter le moral des gens.

- **Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? **

**- Continuez à rester vous-même. A force votre personnalité plaira peut-être à Regina...**

**- Mais si je ne lui plais pas, si elle m'entend et qu'elle me trouve agaçante au plus haut point ?**

**- Alors dans ces cas-là, vous pouvez toujours employer la manière forte !** s'exclama l'infirmière avec un petit sourire.

Emma fronça les sourcils

- **Avez-vous déjà lu des contes de fées Emma ?**

- **Evidemment, comme tout le monde j'imagine**, répondit-elle**. Quand j'étais ado, j'ai même joué dans une pièce de théâtre sur les contes de fées... **

**- Alors j'imagine que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... **

Emma tourna la tête vers elle sans comprendre, tandis que l'infirmière emporta son matériel et s'en alla sans plus d'explications. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Quel était le rapport entre Regina et les contes de fées ? Emma n'en avait aucune idée...

Elle déplia le journal et commença à lire les nouvelles du jour.

- **Alors alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui. Oh, un chien a sauvé un homme de la noyade, magnifique, ah tiens, la bourse à encore chuté, bah voyons. **

Elle replia le journal soudainement puis dit :

- **Vous vous fichez royalement de ce que je vous dis, pas vrai ? **Silence. **Ouais, je m'en doutais. J'aimerai tellement que ma présence vous apporte quelque chose, que ça vous aide. Je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui vous est arrivé, mais vous êtes plutôt du genre secrète. Aucun ennui avec la police, une vie en apparence bien rangée, un bon boulot, de bonnes relations, et par là, j'entends, avec les bonnes personnes, les gens influents. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur vous Regina.**

Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Ella prit la main de Regina dans la sienne. Elle était étonnamment tiède et douce, presque accueillante, et le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire.

- **S'il vous plait**, murmura Emma en se rapprochant légèrement de Regina. **Si vous m'entendez, je vous en conjure, serrez ma main. **

Emma déglutit et attendit quelques instants, dans le silence le plus complet, mais rien ne se produisit.

**- Même si vous bougiez juste un doigt, un seul petit doigt, ça m'irait. Allez, faites cet effort pour moi Regina ! **

Emma ferma les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur la main de Regina dans sienne, pour tenter de ressentir le plus imperceptible mouvement, mais une fois de plus, Regina ne bougea pas.  
>Emma soupira, déçue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et contempla Regina Mills. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle vit le numéro de Henry s'afficher.<p>

**- Henry ? Ca va mon grand ?**

**_- Oui, oui, t'en fais pas_**, répondit la voix de son fils de l'autre côté du téléphone. **_Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que je crois que je finis plus tôt cet après-midi, ce serait possible que tu viennes me chercher ? _**

**- Pas de soucis, envoie-moi juste un message quand tu sors de cours et je passe te prendre.**

**- ****_Merci Maman !_**

**- Eh, tant que je te tiens et puisque tu es super malin dans ton genre, tu verrais le rapport entre les contes de fées et quelqu'un de profondément endormi ?**

**- ****_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_** demanda Henry en riant.

**- Pour rien, laisses tomber. Tu vas encore dire que ta mère est une allumée. A cet aprèm'... **

Elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsque la voix d'Henry résonna à nouveau.

- **_Un baiser !_**

Elle rapprocha vivement le téléphone de son oreille.

**- Quoi ?**

**_- Un baiser... C'est ça le lien. Dans tous les contes de fées, c'est un baiser du prince charmant qui réveille les princesses endormies. _**

Comme un écho, elle entendit dans sa tête la voix de Mary-Margaret : « Avez-vous déjà lu des contes de fées Emma ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.»

- **Ok, euh, merci mon grand.. A.. à tout à l'heure. **

- **_Maman, t'es sure que ça v..._**

Et elle raccrocha.

C'était complétement absurde, pensa Emma. Elle éclata de rire. Comment un baiser pourrait-il réveiller une personne dans le coma ? C'est bien le rôle des contes de fées ça, de faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui... Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser, un sentiment étrange s'infiltra en elle comme un lent poison. 'Et si.' Et si ça marchait ? Elle repensa soudain à une phrase qu'elle avait lue un jour :  
>« La plupart des choses importantes dans le monde ont été accomplies par des personnes qui ont continué à essayer quand il semblait y avoir aucun espoir. »<br>Après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Qu'avait-elle à perdre à croire à ses enfantillages ? Même l'infirmière semblait y croire... C'était dingue, complétement dingue.  
>Alors, lentement, très lentement, Emma rapprocha son visage de celui de Regina. Son coeur battait beaucoup trop vite, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle s'était sentie aussi peu sûre d'elle. Elle fut assez proche pour entendre Regina respirer lentement, profondément. Elle pouvait percevoir chaque grain de sa peau, et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la cicatrice qu'arborait Regina au-dessus de la lèvre. Elle semblait avoir toujours été là. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celle de Regina l'espace d'une demi-seconde, et quelqu'un entra brusquement dans la chambre.<p>

**- Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire exactement ?**

* * *

><p><em>Et un petit cliffhanger, un ! Mais qui est-ce donc ? MM ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis, vos suppositions, tout ça tout ça !<br>PS : Il y a de nouveau un jeu avec mes titres de chapitre, mais différent de Conversations Nocturnes. A vous de voir au fil des chapitres si vous trouvez que quoi il s'agit !  
>Bonne nuit et merci encore, vous êtes royaux !<br>_

_PPS : Je pars accompagner des grands 3èmes en sortie scolaire à Paris mardi et mercredi, et j'ai également pas mal de devoirs pour la fac qui tombent en même temps, ce qui va peut-être jouer sur la publication du prochain chapitre, mais cela ne devrait pas excéder dix jours. Donc à très vite !_

**_ADR_**


	3. Ae Fond Kiss

_Holà !90 milliards de mercis pour vos reviews cette semaine ! Et pour vous remercier, et bah j'ai même pas de retard ! Voilà ! (Et c'est quelque chose quand on sait la semaine de taré que j'ai eu, c'est crevant des troisièmes, à surveiller !). Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, avec une grosse pensée pour les guest à qui je fais des bisous parce que je peux pas répondre ! (oui, j'suis un peu collante, pardon...)  
><em>

_BON CHAPITRE !_

_PS : Je me suis relue, mais avec la fatigue, ça se peut qu'il y ait des fautes, des coquilles, donc je m'excuse d'avance ! _

* * *

><p><em>Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Miss Swan, que faites-vous, pourquoi me tenez-vous la main ? Miss Swan ! Lâchez-là ! Et en plus ses mains sont froides... Je ne suis pas une peluche, ça va maintenant !<em>

- **S'il vous plait**. **Si vous m'entendez, je vous en conjure, serrez ma main. **

_J'aimerai figurez-vous ! Vraiment ! J'essaye de toutes mes forces de virer vos sales pattes des miennes ! _

**- Même si vous bougiez juste un doigt, un seul petit doigt, ça m'irait. Allez, faites cet effort pour moi Regina ! **

_Alors, déjà, si je fais cet effort, ce n'est pas pour vous mais pour moi ! Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de rester là, allongée, à vous entendre parler ? Et vas-y que je téléphone à je ne sais qui... Oh allez Regina, tu peux le faire, bouge ta main pour qu'on te laisse tranquille ! Du nerf ma grande ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me tue à essayer...  
>Bon, elle a fini de papoter la dame ? Oui, vous êtes une allumée Miss Swan, vous êtes même complétement dérangée, je ne vois pas du tout le rapport entre les contes de fées et moi...<br>Ah ça y est... elle raccroche. Ce n'est pas un salon de thé ici, c'est une chambre d'hôpital, ayez un peu de respect pour les malades ! Ou au moins pour moi ! Surtout pour moi d'ailleurs !  
>Pourquoi elle se marre ?<br>Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?  
>Oh non... Je crois qu'elle se rapproche de mon visage...<br>Pourquoi je l'entends respirer si proche de moi ?  
>Et c'est quoi cette odeur qu'elle porte sur elle ? Ce n'est pas désagréable... Etonnant... c'est même plutôt appréciable... On dirait...De la... cannelle ? Elle se parfume à la cannelle ? Oh mon dieu, je suis avec un pain d'épices !<br>J'ai une sensation très étrange au niveau de la poitrine, c'est comme si... Miss Swan, pourquoi je sens votre souffle sur mes lèvres ? Miss Swan répondez ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous... _

**- Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire exactement ?**

_Oh eh bien c'est exactement ce que je cherchais à...MAMAN ?_

**...**

Emma, se releva d'un coup, le cœur battant à tout rompre par la surprise, mais aussi par un autre sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Elle se retourna et vit une dame qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années sur le pas de la porte de la chambre. Elle était habillée impeccablement, maquillée tout autant et portait un chignon serré qui lui donnait l'air sévère.  
>Emma haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là.<p>

**- Je répète**, dit-elle**, qu'étiez-vous en train de faire à ma fille ?**

- **A votre.. quoi ? Vous êtes la mère de Regina Mills ?** demanda Emma, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

La mère de Regina se rapprocha d'Emma et du lit de sa fille.

**- Oui, je suis sa mère, en effet. Cora Mills. Et vous, vous êtes ?**

**- Emma Swan, je suis le shérif de cette ville**, répondit la blonde en tendant la main, qui resta dans cette position un moment, tandis que Cora l'examinait du regard. Elle finit par la serrer d'une poignée de main ferme.

Cora Mills se tourna vers sa fille et lui caressa le visage.

- **Vous ne m'avez pas répondu**, continua Cora à l'attention d'Emma. **Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez penchée sur elle ?**

Emma rougit en se rendant compte de son absurdité et de sa puérilité.

- **Oh euh... elle avait un... un... cil, sur la joue**, mentit Emma.

Cora se tourna vers elle et la regarda d'un air méfiant.

**- Êtes-vous sûre Miss Swan ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?**

-** Il y a beaucoup de gens qui en veulent à ma fille, et qui voudraient voir sa tête en haut d'un pique, pardonnez-moi l'expression. J'espère que vous n'intentiez pas à sa vie, sinon je peux vous assurer que vous allez vite déchanter ! **

**- Quoi ? Madame, pour votre information, je suis shérif, autrement dit, mon rôle, c'est de faire respecter la loi, pas de tuer des gens ! Je n'ai absolument rien contre votre fille, d'ailleurs je l'a connais à peine ! **

**- Alors que faites-vous là ?**

C'était une bonne question. Mais que faisait-elle là, au fond ?

- **Avec l'accord de l'infirmière qui s'occupe d'elle, je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'elle ait un peu plus de visites**... répondit Emma en s'écartant enfin du lit de Regina.

- **Donc vous insinuez que je délaisse ma fille ? **s'étonna Cora d'un ton glacial.

Emma fut prise au dépourvu. Décidemment, cette femme n'était pas très sympathique.

- **Non, mais...**

**- Sachez, Mademoiselle Swan, que j'ai toute une ville à gérer en l'absence de Regina ! Savez-vous combien il y a d'habitant à Boston ?**

- **Non, mais...**

**- Plus de 600000 ! Et comme le Maire ne fait jamais rien, c'est toujours Regina qui s'occupe de prendre les décisions importantes, et puisque Regina ne peut plus travailler, c'est à moi de tout prendre en charge ! La politique, ce n'est pas un métier facile Miss Swan, il ne s'agit pas de tirer sur des gens avec un pistolet, où de passer les menottes à des voleurs de bonbons, c'est complexe, c'est stratégique ! **

Emma décida de se taire et de la laisser parler, de toutes manières on ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ce genre de femmes de parler. En son for intérieur, elle priait pour que Regina ne soit pas comme ça elle aussi. Si elle croyait vraiment qu'être Shérif se résumait à ça...

- **Et ma fille n'est pas la plus aimée des politiciennes de Boston, croyez-moi ! **

Ca commençait à devenir intéressant. Peut-être Cora Mills en savait-elle plus sur ce qui était arrivé à sa fille.

**- Assez pour que des gens malintentionnés lui veuillent du mal ?** demanda Emma.

- **Sûrement... **

**- Vous n'en savez pas plus depuis son accident ?**

**- Non. J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais. Vous savez, Regina est quelqu'un de très secret, entre elle et moi, nos rapports sont plus professionnels qu'autre chose, en fin de compte.**

**- C'est dommage, **déclara Emma à voix basse.

- **Pardon ?**

**- Avoir une mère et la voir uniquement comme une collègue de travail, c'est dommage. Et c'est affreusement triste aussi. **

Cora, qui s'était assise sur le rebord du lit qu'occupait sa fille, se releva aussitôt et s'exclama, avec une nuance de colère :

- **Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Shérif, tout le monde n'a sans doute pas des parents comme les vôtres, qui vous prépare le petit déjeuner amoureusement et qui passent leur temps à se câliner toute la journée ! **

Emma commençait à rager sérieusement, non seulement cette femme avait un caractère fort déplaisant, mais en plus elle se permettait d'évoquer un sujet sensible pour Emma.

**- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Madame, ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez ! **

Emma sortit de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte.  
>Elle s'était attendue à un merci, un merci pour rendre visite à Regina, mais non, au lieu de ça, elle avait le droit à une femme coincée complétement aigrie, qui en plus, se permettait de juger les gens sans les connaître.<br>Emma marchait à pas rapide dans le couloir, dans ses pensées, et fonça dans Mary-Margaret, qui faillit tomber sous la violence du choc, ses dossiers avec. Emma la rattrapa par l'épaule.

**- Désolée Mary-Margaret, je.. pardon ! **

**- Ce n'est rien**, grogna Mary-Margaret en se massant l'épaule. **Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? On dirait que vous avez croisé le diable en personne ! **

**- C'est à peu près ça**, ironisa Emma en aidant l'infirmière à ramasser les papiers qu'elle avait fait tomber sur le sol en lino vert**. Sauf qu'il a un nom et qu'il s'appelle Cora Mills.**

Mary-Margaret éclata de rire.

**- Oh je vois**, dit-elle. **Vous avez donc fait connaissance avec elle ! Charmante personne... **

Emma la regarda en arquant un sourcil.

- **J'aurai peut-être du vous prévenir qu'elle était un peu... spéciale**, continua l'infirmière.

- **Spéciale ?** Emma éclata de rire à son tour**. Vous voulez rire ? C'est une vraie mégère cette femme, elle est horrible ! Vous imaginez, l'avoir comme mère ? Franchement ? Ca doit être affreux ! Je plains réellement Regina ! Elle est si froide, si rigide, si coincée...**

Mary-Margaret toussota, mais Emma continua sa litanie.

**- Et en plus ça a l'air d'être une grosse bourgeoise, avec cette façon qu'elle a de regarder les gens de haut...**

- **Emma...**

- **Et vas-y que je dévalorise ton travail, 'la politique c'est stratégique', **dit-elle en prenant une voix plus aiguë**. Non mais sérieux, elle avait pas d'autres conneries à me sortir ! Quelle peau de vache !**

**- EMMA !** s'exclama Mary-Margaret plus fort.

**- Quoi ?**

Ella regarda Mary-Margaret, qui elle regardait par-dessus l'épaule d'Emma. Emma sentit soudain une présence derrière elle et se retourna. Cora Mills se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, et elle avait visiblement tout entendu.

-**Merci pour votre considération Miss Swan**, déclara-t-elle en la dépassant.

Emma fut d'abord trop en colère contre elle pour dire quoi que ce soit, et la laissa avancer dans le couloir. Puis son cerveau se remit en marche et elle s'en voulut d'avoir été trop loin dans ses propos.

- **Rhaaa foutue conscience... Madame Mills attendez ! **

Elle courut presque pour arriver à sa hauteur.

- **Je crois que vous avez tout dit Shérif ! **

Emma la retint par le bras et Cora la regarda comme une sorcière prête à lui jeter un sort.

- **Excusez-moi, mais faut avouer que vous n'avez pas été la plus tendre des personnes avec moi ! Je me contente juste d'aider votre fille, je lui rends visite et vous, vous me sautez à la gorge ! **

- **Faites ce que vous voulez avec ma fille, je m'en fiche. Vous pensez que je suis une mauvaise mère ? Très bien ! Je vous la laisse ! **

Arrivée au bout du couloir, Cora appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Emma, qui n'avait pas bougé, s'indigna :

**- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Vous comptez l'abandonner ?**

**- Non. Mais ma fille ne semble pas avoir besoin de moi, et visiblement, ma présence ne sert à rien. Alors je vais réduire mes visites. Et de plus, j'ai maintes autres occupations. **

Le 'ding' de l'ascenseur résonna dans le couloir silencieux, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Cora entra.

- **Au revoir Miss Swan.**

Emma semblait avoir le cerveau déconnecté. Elle laissa partir Cora sans rien dire. A force de vouloir se mêler de tout, Emma avait aggravé la situation. 'Bravo Swan', pensa-t-elle. 'T'es une championne, la championne des emmerdes, félicitations !'

Mary-Margaret, qui avait entendu toute la scène, vint à sa rencontre.

- **Vous devriez peut-être aller voir Regina... Pour lui dire ce qu'il vient de se passer...**

**- A quoi ça sert ?** s'énerva Emma. **J'ai l'impression de parler à une morte ! Je n'ai pas l'impression de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, là, au contraire ! Alors à moins d'avoir une bonne raison valable pour y retourner je...**

- **L'espoir**, coupa l'infirmière. **Vous vous rappelez ? Et je vous signale que vous avez fait fuir la seule personne qui lui rendait visite ! **

'Pas faux', pensa la blonde.

- **D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris**, soupira Emma. **Quand on se met soi-même dans le pétrin, on se débrouille tout seul pour en sortir.**

Au cours de sa vie, Emma avait accumulé les ennuis. Evidemment, le climat dans lequel elle a grandi ne l'a jamais aidée. Elle avait passé toute sa jeunesse dans un orphelinat, et les gamins qui étaient là-bas n'étaient pas forcément des plus fréquentables, et puis on l'en avait chassé, dès on a su qu'elle était enceinte. Un jour qu'elle était à l'école primaire et qu'elle n'avait pas assumé les conséquences d'une énième bêtise qu'elle avait faite, l'un de ses professeurs lui avait dit : « Quand on se met soi-même dans le pétrin, on se débrouille tout seul pour en sortir.» Et elle avait gardé cette phrase en mémoire, et l'avait appliquée à de nombreuses reprises.

**...**

Emma se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la chambre 131 et entra. Sans la présence de Cora, la pièce était redevenue silencieuse. Emma s'installa sur le fauteuil, qui était resté près du lit où Regina reposait.

**- Je suis désolée**, déclara-t-elle en regardant le sol.

- _Qu'avez-vous encore fait Miss Swan ?_

**- Je suis la reine des gaffes, et à cause de moi, votre mère ne va plus venir vous voir avant un bout de temps... Je comprends si vous m'en voulez...**

- _Je n'arrive pas encore à me décider..._

- **Mais sincèrement, votre mère, elle a l'air horrible... **

_- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne savez pas. Elle a de bons côtés... parfois..._

**- Moi j'ai jamais eu de parents, et j'ai toujours trouvé ça affreux, je me suis toujours dit que la vie devait tellement être mieux lorsque l'on avait une famille... Mais quand je vois votre mère, je me demande si c'est pas mieux d'être seule finalement... Je ne sais plus... C'est quoi le pire à votre avis ? Avoir des parents qui vous ont abandonnée ou en avoir qui n'étaient pas faits pour ça mais qui sont restés quand même ? On a des vies bien différentes, vous et moi. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai peur de ne pas vous êtes d'une grande aide.**

**-**_ Vous pouvez éventuellement partir, vous savez... Même si je l'avoue, faire comprendre à ma mère qu'elle ne joue pas vraiment son rôle, c'était assez plaisant ! C'est la meilleure chose que vous ayez faite pour l'instant. Ça lui a fait du bien, elle va réfléchir à ce que vous avez pu lui dire... Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas si inutile finalement ! Oh mon dieu Regina, tu débloques complétement, je dois vraiment être au fond du gouffre pour penser des idioties pareilles. Miss Swan, que faites-vous encore ?_

Emma avait de nouveau pris la main de Regina. Etrangement, avoir ce simple contact, chaud et rassurant, lui redonnait un peu d'espoir. L'espoir, toujours l'espoir.. Mais l'espoir de quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien.

- **J'espère que j'arriverai à vous réveiller. C'est la seule chose que je suis capable de vous dire maintenant**.

Elle laissa son pouce faire de lent va-et-vient sur le dos de la main de Regina.

_- Ca chatouille, Miss Swan... Arrêtez ça... En plus, je vous rappelle que je ne vois rien, et mes autres sens sont décuplés ! _

Emma fit glisser ses doigts sur le poignet de Regina et remonta lentement son bras dénudé. Elle avait la peau dorée, douce, lisse, et Emma appréciait ce contact.

_- Je ne suis pas assez convaincante c'est ça ? C'est étrange ce que vous me faites Emma... Emma ? Depuis quand je l'appelle par son prénom celle-là ? Regina ressaisit-toi ! D »habitude les gens comme vous, je leur aurais collé ma main dans la figure ! Mais vous vous êtes là, à me... tripoter le bras, et bizarrement, je ne trouve même pas ça repoussant... Vous êtes chanceuse Miss Swan, mais croyez-moi, ça ne se reproduira pas, c'est vraiment parce que je suis fatiguée de cette situation, et vous en profitez, avec votre parfum à la cannelle... Et cette douce odeur de shampoing à la pomme... on sent vos cheveux d'ici ! _

Emma soupira et laissa, à contre-cœur, le bras de Regina tranquille.

- _Ah, tout de même ! _

- **Je vais y aller Regina, du travail m'attend.**

_- Non attendez, ne partez pas ! Ca me tue de dire ça, mais si vous partez ça va de nouveau sentir le détergeant citronné, et j'ai une sainte horreur du citron, s'il vous plait, me faites pas ça..._

Emma se leva et contempla une dernière fois Regina, le cœur un peu lourd et se détourna d'elle pour sortir.

-_ Miss Swan ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'écoutez jamais ! Miss Swan revenez ! Je vous déteste ! _

**...**

**- Et du coup, le baiser, ça t'as été utile ?**

Emma et Henry étaient attablés devant des lasagnes surgelés et un épisode d'une série policière.

**- Quoi ?** demanda Emma sans comprendre. **Quel baiser ?**

- **Quand je t'ai appelé, ce matin, le rapport entre les contes de fées et les gens endormis**, rappela Henry. **Allô ? Henry appelle Emma Swan, vous me recevez ? **

- **Ne te moque pas de ta mère comme ça, jeune chenapan**, dit-elle en lui jetant au visage un petit morceau de pain**. J'ai eu une longue journée...**

Le baiser... avec tous les évènements du matin, elle avait presque oublié que si on ne l'avait pas interrompu, elle aurait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Regina Mills. Le souvenir de cette proximité fit faire un bond à son estomac. Pourquoi avait-elle eut le cœur si lourd de s'éloigner de Regina ? Evidemment elle s'en voulait pour la dispute avec Cora, mais en son for intérieur, elle savait que quelque chose d'autre se cachait sous ce malaise.

**- Tu rêvasses beaucoup depuis un moment**, dit Henry en avalant un morceau de lasagnes fumant.

**- Tu trouves ?**

**- Ouais, t'es différentes de d'habitude.**

**- Et c'est bien ou mal ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore... Mais ça fait du bien de te voir te tracasser pour autre chose que moi...**

**- Et comment est-ce que tu sais que ce n'est pas à propos de toi petit malin ?**

**- Parce qu'en ce moment je suis parfait !** s'exclama Henry avec un petit air fier.

**- Ouais ouais... Mais je t'ai à l'œil quand même ! **

La nuit venue, Emma partit se coucher avec Regina dans la tête et un drôle de sentiment dans le cœur.

**...**

Le lendemain matin, sans raisons apparente, elle décida de se faire plaisir et de prendre un peu plus soin d'elle que d'habitude. Elle mit un peu d'eye-liner sur ses paupières et une bonne couche de mascara, et passa sur ses lèvres un rouge à lèvre de couleur claire. Elle s'aspergea un peu de parfum au creux du cou, et à l'intérieur de ses poignets. Ce petit changement lui valut un sifflement de la part de Graham lorsqu'elle arriva au travail, sifflement auquel elle répondit par un de ses habituels « Ferme-la ! ».

Sans même y penser, elle fit un détour par l'hôpital après avoir avalé un sandwich rapidement sur la route qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur, et ses pas la menèrent dans l'habituel couloir menant à la 131.

- **Je suis contente de vous revoir**, dit Mary-Margaret en la croisant dans le couloir, un magnifique sourire accroché aux lèvres**. Je savais bien que vous n'aviez pas perdu espoir !**

**- Je dois être un peu masochiste sur les bords j'imagine**, plaisanta Emma. **Vous ne rentrez donc jamais chez vous ?**

**- J'aime trop mon travail ! **

**- Mais ce n'est pas possible que seule ma présence vous rende joyeuse à ce point-là ? Si ?**

**- Non, il n'y a pas que ça en effet !** Mary-Margaret trépignait d'impatience, comme quelqu'un qui a une bonne nouvelle à annoncer mais qui souhaite faire languir son auditoire. Elle ouvrit la porte de la 131 et les deux femmes y entrèrent. **Vous avez vraiment, vraiment bien fait de ne pas perdre espoir concernant Regina ! **

Le cœur d'Emma fit une accélération soudaine qui lui donna légèrement le tournis. Regina s'était-elle réveillée ? Elle tourna la tête vers la belle endormie, mais rien n'avait changé.

**- Elle ne s'est pas réveillée**... dit Emma déçue.

- _Bonjour Miss Swan, et bien vu ! Je suis toujours amorphe, c'est gentil à vous de le préciser..._

**- Non. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée, mais elle a fait autre chose cette nuit ! **

_- Arrêtez d'en parlez comme si c'était l'évènement du siècle, d'ailleurs, j'ai même pas fait ça, j'ai juste... _

**- Elle a parlé dans son sommeil ! **

- _On ne pas appeler cela vraiment 'parler', c'était plus... grogner, murmurer des choses incompréhensible..._

- **C'est vrai ?** s'étonna Emma, qui souriait à présent elle aussi en regardant Regina. **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?**

- **On a tout noté sur le bloc-notes, à côté du lit. Prenez-le, et jetez-y un œil, je dois retourner voir d'autre patients. Normalement on n'autorise pas les visiteurs à regarder ces informations mais comme vous êtes shérif, on peut faire une exception !**

Tandis qu'Emma se rapprochait de la table de chevet pour attraper le bloc note, Mary-Margaret sortit de la pièce, non sans l'interpeler une dernière fois.

- **Emma ?**

Elle tourna la tête vers Mary-Margaret, les doigts frôlant le bloc-notes.

- **Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas relu de contes de fées, pas vrai ? Parce que si vous l'aviez fait, je suis certaine que Regina serait réveillée à l'heure qu'il est... **

Et elle ferma la porte.  
>Décidément, elle aimait le mystère cette infirmière. Emma mit la main sur le bloc-notes, et lut ce qui était inscrit. Ce fut rapide un seul mot était noté. Il tenait en 4 lettres. 'Emma'.<p>

- **'Emma' ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a mon prénom sur ce truc ? Attendez... c'est mon nom !**

_- Vous êtes réellement perspicace, Miss Swan, vous m'étonnez de jour en jour ! _

**- Vous avez prononcé mon nom pendant votre sommeil ! **

_- J'ai fait ça moi ? Vraiment ? Bon oui, d'accord, j'ai fait ça, mais j'ai dit 'Emma' comme j'aurais pu dire 'Arthur' ou 'Oiseaux', je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça change... Et puis c'est de votre faute aussi, avec votre parfum qui est resté dans la pièce même après que vous soyez partie, il ne faut pas s'étonner si vous êtes dans mes pensées ! _

Le cœur d'Emma battait très fort à présent. Parmi tous les mots de la Terre que Regina aurait pu prononcer, c'était son prénom à elle qu'elle avait dit, inconsciemment. Elles ne se connaissaient pas, Regina ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, et elle avait dit 'Emma'.  
>Emma s'assit sur le rebord du lit, tout près du corps de Regina.<p>

- **Alors ça veut dire que vous m'entendez... Alors c'est vrai, les gens dans le coma entendent !**

Sa main vint se poser sur le bras délicat de Regina et le caressa lentement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

- _Mais pourquoi faites-vous toujours ça ? _

- **Donc si je vous dis n'importe quoi, vous l'entendrez ?**

- _C'est le principe Miss Swan... _

- **D'accord alors...**

Emma contempla la jeune femme, et pour la première fois, elle ne trouva rien à lui dire. Beaucoup de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et pourtant rien ne sortait. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était entendue, elle n'osait plus. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur la main de Regina et s'y accrochèrent.

_- Miss Swan, je ne suis pas un jouet, qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ?_

Emma leva légèrement la main de Regina et la posa sur sa poitrine.

**- Et ça, vous le sentez ?**

- _C'est votre poitrine ? C'est votre cœur que je sens battre comme ça ? Si j'étais vous, j'irais consulter un cardiologue, vous allez l'user à battre comme ça. Et vous commencez à user le mien, parce que visiblement, il possède la même anomalie que le vôtre en ce moment. Vous me détraquez complétement, vous êtes au courant ?_

- **J'ai tellement envie que vous vous réveilliez, Regina. J'ai envie de connaître le son de votre voix, de voir vos yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être votre amie quelque part, et ça me fait de la peine de vous voir comme ça...**

_- Vous croyez vraiment que nous sommes amies ? Bon, certes, vous êtes moins désagréable qu'au début, mais de là à dire amie... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ? Pourquoi je sens de nouveau votre parfum si proche de moi ?_

**- Les contes de fées, hein ? La Belle au bois dormant ? J'espère que t'as raison Henry, parce que là, je n'ai plus d'autres solutions...**

Les yeux verts d'Emma parcouraient le visage à la peau dorée de Regina, et s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres, closes, charnues. Elle inspira profondément et rapprocha son visage de celui de Regina, lentement. Son nez vint frôler d'une caresse celui de la brune.

-_ J'ai le cœur qui bat trop fort Miss Swan ! Et c'est de votre faute ! Et vos cheveux me chatouillent !_

Emma lui caressa la joue du bout du doigt, et pressa enfin ses lèvres contre celles de Regina. Elle avait fait du bouche à bouche à une camarade, une fois, pendant une sortie en mer avec l'orphelinat, mais jamais ses lèvres n'avaient embrassées celles d'une autre femme auparavant. Elle trouvait ça différent d'avec un homme. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

- _Emma... Pourquoi vous faites cela ? Pourquoi je n'ai même pas la force de vous dire de quitter mes lèvres ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous sentez aussi bon ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me sentir bien alors que je suis dans le coma ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir des fourmis partout dans le corps... J'ai l'impression de m'assoupir encore un peu plus... Emma... Aidez-moi... _

Emma quitta presque à regret les lèvres de Regina. Elle s'attendait à tout mais rien ne se produisit.

**- Je suis désolée, j'aurai aimé que ça fonctionne... Mais la vie, ce n'est pas comme dans les contes de fées... Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être bête... Je suis désolée...**

**...**

Un lourd battement de paupières. Puis deux. C'était difficile. Tout était flou, et blanc, et faisait mal aux yeux.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilàààààà ! J'espère du fond du coeur que ça vous a plu, en tout cas moi ça m'a plu de l'écrire ! <em>

_A dimanche prochain, et j'attends de pied fermes vos impressions ! __Encore merci de l'accueil que vous me faites, ça vaut tout l'or du monde ! _  
><em>Des bisous ! <em>

**_ADR_**


	4. Wake Me Up Before You Go

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de reviews pour chaque chapitre, certains diront peut-être que c'est peu, je ne connais pas votre quota, mais pour moi, c'est fou, vous êtes des fous ! Et je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise tant, vraiment, et d'attraper dans mes filets de nouveaux lecteurs à chaque chapitre ! _  
><em>Je vous laisse donc avec un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture :)<em>

* * *

><p><em>« Si vous voulez vraiment rêver, réveillez-vous.»<em>

Les paupières de Regina étaient lourdes. Très lourdes. Comme si elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis des jours, voire des semaines. Elle décida de rester les yeux fermé encore quelques instants, la lumière lui faisait mal. Elle percevait dans ses narines une odeur douce, épicée et, bizarrement, rassurante, comme une odeur familière qui flottait dans l'air. Elle rouvrit les yeux et une tâche rouge s'éloignait. Elle aurait voulu sortir une phrase cohérente pour attirer l'attention de la silhouette qui s'en allait, mais elle parvint seulement à émettre un grognement que, par chance, la silhouette rouge entendit. Regina battit une nouvelle fois de paupières et son environnement se fit moins flou.

**- Madame Mills ? Regina ? **

Regina grogna à nouveau. La silhouette se rapprocha d'elle, et la tâche rouge était en fait due un affreux manteau en cuir rouge, que portait une jeune femme blonde. La jeune femme se rapprocha d'elle et ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent le visage. Une délicieuse odeur de pomme se répandit dans l'air.  
><em>On dirait un ange... Un ange avec une affreuse façon de s'habiller, mais... Suis-je morte ?<em> _Oh mon dieu, je suis sûre que je suis morte..._

**- Regina ? Regina vous m'entendez ? **

_- Oui, bien sûr que je vous entends... _

Regina émit un nouveau grognement.

**- Je vais chercher du monde, je reviens, surtout ne bougez pas ! **

_Elle se fiche de moi ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de pouvoir bouger ? J'ai l'impression que le moindre de mes muscles est courbaturé... _

Des petits cris suraigus retentirent derrière la porte et firent grimacer Regina.

- **Oh mais c'est pas vrai, c'est une super nouvelle !** dit la voix aiguë en entrant dans la pièce, suivie par la jeune femme blonde.

_Oh non, pas cette voix, par pitié !  
><em>Regina n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais c'était comme si elle l'avait déjà entendue, comme si elle lui était parvenue dans un rêve, voire plutôt un cauchemar.

**- Regina ? Vous m'entendez ?**

- _Pour la deuxième fois, oui !_

Regina hocha légèrement la tête, tandis que le visage qui appartenait à la voix agaçante d'une petite femme brune aux cheveux court se rapprocha d'elle pour l'examiner avec douceur.

- **Je suis Mary-Margaret Blanchard, c'est moi qui me suis occupée de vous depuis que vous êtes arrivée ici. Savez-vous où vous êtes Regina ?**

_Dans un hôpital, visiblement, puisque cette femme m'examine... En plus d'avoir une voix stridente, elle n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude...Je crois qu'être morte aurait été préférable, finalement..._

- **Hô..pi...tal...,** lâcha Regina dans un soupir.

**- Et en plus vous pouvez parler ! Mais c'est génial Regina ! C'est une énorme avancée ! **

- _Cessez de me parler comme à une enfant de trois ans, je suis plus âgée que vous !_ _Et qui c'est la motarde là ?_

Les yeux de Regina, qui s'étaient focalisés sur l'infirmière, se posèrent soudain sur Emma, qui se mit à rougir. Sans même qu'elle puisse la retenir, une syllabe s'échappa de ses lèvres.

**- 'Ma...** soupira-t-elle.

Emma la regarda en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Mary-Margaret s'extasiait.  
><em>Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Regina tu es vraiment stupide parfois...Si ça se trouve elle ne s'appelle même pas comme ça, pourtant c'est comme si... comme si je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part...<em>

- **Elle a retenu votre prénom Emma ! Je le savais ! Elle a retenu votre prénom ! **

**...**

Emma ne savait pas quoi dire. Maintenant que ces yeux chocolats l'a regardaient de façon insistante, maintenant que ces lèvres, qu'elle avait goûté sans le consentement de leur propriétaire, avaient murmuré son nom, elle se sentait intimidée. La réalité peut parfois nous désarmer, et c'est exactement ce que ressentait Emma en ce moment. Elle s'était imaginée pendant des jours que Regina pouvait l'entendre, sans réellement y croire, même quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait vu son nom sur ce bloc-notes, il restait en elle encore quelques doutes, même lorsque ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes. Mais maintenant, à cet instant précis, le doute n'était plus permis.

**- Vous... êtes.. Emma.. Swan ?** dit péniblement Regina, sans la lâcher du regard.

Les sourcils toujours froncés, Emma hocha la tête. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il lui faisait presque mal. Si elle l'avait entendue, alors que pourrait-elle bien lui dire ?

**- Si j'appuie ici, vous le sentez Regina ?** demanda Mary-Margaret en lui palpant le bras. Regina hocha la tête. **Et ici ?**

Mary-Margaret lui tapota le bout des doigts avec un petit instrument, et Regina hocha à nouveau la tête. Le biper de l'infirmière se mit à sonner.

**- Mince**, dit-elle précipitamment. **Emma, vous pouvez lui palper la cuisse et lui faire les réflexes ?**

**- Hein ?**

-** Un patient m'appelle j'en ai pour deux minutes. **

Et elle sortit de la salle en courant. Emma resta quelques instants immobile, tandis que Regina la regardait d'un œil circonspect.

- **Ok**, se rassura Emma à voix haute. **Ok, je..** Elle se rapprocha du lit. **Je vais vous toucher la cuisse, et si vous sentez quelque chose, hochez simplement la tête, d'accord ? **

Regina la regarda toujours, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. 'Super', pensa Emma. 'Vraiment, super'.  
>Elle prit la couverture du bout des doigts et la releva, découvrant pour la première fois les jambes nues de Regina, sa blouse s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Emma savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de la fixer ainsi, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Emma était comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'envie de regarder dès que quelque chose lui faisait de l'œil, ou qu'elle remarquait un détail anormal. Les doigts quelque peu tremblants, Emma posa sa main sur l'une des cuisses étonnamment douce et chaude de Regina, qui frissonna, mais qui continuait à la regarder.<p>

- **Vous le sentez ?** demanda timidement Emma.

Regina hocha la tête. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle laissa ses doigts parcourir la courte distance qui menait à son genou en frôlant sa peau, et tapota sa rotule. Comme prise d'un petit choc électrique, la jambe de Regina se mit à bouger. La brune inspira longuement.

**- Je vous ai fait mal ? Désolé si c'est le cas je...**

Regina fronça les sourcils, dodelina de la tête et dit lentement :

- **Non... C'est... c'est votre veste. Elle est... aff..aff...affreuse, votre veste... Miss Swan... **

**- Quoi ? **Emma éclata de rire.

- **Ce n'est... pas... drôle du tout... elle pique... les yeux... **

- **Attendez, vous m'adressez la parole pour la première fois, et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, c'est que ma veste est moche ?** répliqua Emma avec un sourire. **Sachez Madame, qu'au moins, moi, je suis habillée ! Alors peut-être que c'est moche, mais ça l'est toujours moins que cette blouse ! **

Regina roula des yeux et grimaça, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit, tandis que Mary-Margaret revint, haletante.  
>Elle regarda alternativement Regina, ses jambes nues, et Emma.<p>

**- Pourquoi vous l'avez déshabillée ?** demanda-t-elle surprise.

- **C'est vous qui m'avez dit de continuer à l'examiner...**

- **Oui mais vous pouviez le faire à travers les draps... **

**- Oh... Ça ne m'est pas venu à l'idée... **

- **Etonnant,** dit Mary-Margaret avec un clin d'œil pour Emma.

Décidément, cette infirmière était très étrange, se dit Emma.

...

_Je n'ose même pas la repousser... C'est dingue ! Regina tu débloques complétement ! Je ne la connais pas, elle me touche, elle porte en plus une veste horrible, et je la laisse faire comme si elle m'était familière... Pourquoi ai-je retenu son nom ? Peut-être entend-t-on réellement des choses lorsque l'on est inconscient... Alors ça voudrait dire qu'elle est venue me voir ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? On ne se connait pas... _

**- Bon, Regina, vous allez devoir subir une batterie d'examens, je pense que vous vous en doutez,** lança Mary-Margaret. **Ainsi que beaucoup de rééducation, pour réhabituer vos muscles, notamment en ce qui concerne la marche.**

Regina hocha la tête.

**- Quand... pourrais-je rentrer chez.. moi ? **

**- C'est impossible de le dire maintenant, tant qu'on ne vous a pas examiné en détail. Mais si j'étais vous, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ça. On va s'occuper de vous, à tel point que vous n'allez plus vouloir partir ! **

_- Ca me semble peu probable... _

_-_** Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, donc on devrait vous laisser...** **Emma ? Vous venez ?** demanda-t-elle à l'intention de la blonde, en sortant de la pièce.

**- Oh, euh... oui, je vais vous laisser aussi Regina**, dit-elle timidement tandis qu'elle ramassait son sac et que l'infirmière referma la porte derrière elle.

_Il me semble que j'ai assez dormi pourtant... Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle fait là, pourquoi cette Miss Swan reste._

_- _**Attendez**, dit Regina dans un souffle. **Qui êtes-vous ?**

- **Vous le savez déjà, vous connaissez mon nom...**

- **Non, je.. Que faites-vous là ?**

**- C'est une longue histoire Regina, on en parlera demain... **

**- Demain ? Ca veut dire que vous serez là demain ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr**, répondit Emma avec un sourire. **Sauf si vous ne voulez pas de moi...**

**- Je ne sais pas... Venez toujours demain... Et on verra... **

**- Très bien Madame Mills, alors à demain. **

Et Regina regarda Emma passer la porte à son tour. Toute la journée, elle se fit examiner, on l'emmena dans une salle, puis dans une autre, on lui posa les même questions, deux, trois fois de suite, on criait au miracle. On lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'appeler quelqu'un, elle répondit non. Cette première journée éveillée avait été affreusement pénible. Quelque part, elle aurait préféré rester endormie, dans cet état où rêves et réalité s'étaient visiblement mélangés.

**...**

Le lendemain matin, Emma fut ravie de voir que Regina allait beaucoup mieux. Elle semblait moins fatiguée, ses traits étaient moins tirés, et Emma découvrit réellement sa voix pour la première fois. Cependant, sa joie ne dura pas. En arrivant, la brune, qui déjeunait, assise dans le lit médicalisé, un gros coussin dans le dos, ne lui dit même pas bonjour, mais attaqua par un :

**- Que faites-vous là Miss Swan ? **

Sa voix était grave, rocailleuse, sans doute même un peu plus qu'ordinairement.

**- J'ai dit hier que j'allais repasser ce matin...** répondit Emma, légèrement prise au dépourvu par un tel accueil. **On vous a décelé des problèmes de mémoire pendant vos examens ou... ?**

- **Bien sûr que non qu'on ne m'a pas décelé des problèmes de mémoire !** rétorqua Regina d'un ton bourru en beurrant un toast avec difficulté. **Je vous repose simplement la question à laquelle vous n'aviez pas répondu hier ! **

Emma la dévisagea. Le changement entre la veille et aujourd'hui était flagrant. Cette apparente méchanceté était-elle due à son accident ?

- **Vous comptez rester là à me regarder bêtement ou vous allez vous décider à prendre cette chaise et à me dire pourquoi vous êtes là ?**

Emma s'assit précipitamment sur la chaise qu'elle avait occupée de longs jours durant. Elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer. En y réfléchissant bien, toute cette histoire était absurde, totalement absurde.

**- Eh bien, je... je suis arrivée dans votre chambre un peu par hasard**, se lança-t-elle. **Et j'ai remarqué que vous étiez seule, on m'a dit que vous ne receviez pas de visites, et l'infirmière, Mademoiselle Blanchard, elle m'a...**

**- Qu'a-t-elle encore dit celle-là ?**

Emma haussa les sourcils de surprise. Mais comment se permettait-elle de parler de cette manière ?

- **Vous devriez peut-être être plus sympa avec elle, je vous signale qu'elle a beaucoup fait pour vous !** s'exclama Emma.

- **Oui, elle est infirmière ici, c'est son travail, c'est normal Miss Swan ! Et ensuite ? Finissez votre histoire !**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et continua.

**- Alors elle m'a fait tout un speech, comme quoi les gens dans le coma avaient besoin d'une voix qu'ils puissent reconnaître, et qui les aident à se réveiller, et alors je me suis proposée... Voilà.**

Il y eut un silence qui dura plusieurs minutes, où seul le bruit des efforts de Regina pour boire sa tasse de café se fit entendre. Elle avait du mal à se mouvoir, mais lorsqu'Emma se pencha vers elle pour l'aider, elle l'a repoussa d'un coup de coude dans les côtes qui la fit retomber aussitôt dans le petit fauteuil.

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous Miss Swan !** tempêta-t-elle**. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule !**

- **D'accord, très bien**, répondit la blonde en se massant les côtes. **Je crois que j'ai compris... Vous savez quoi ?** Regina se tourna vers elle en arquant un sourcil. **Je vous trouvais beaucoup plus sympa quand vous étiez endormie ! **

- **Vraiment ? Alors peut-être aurait-il fallu que vous me laissiez tranquille ! Je n'ai jamais demandé votre aide ! **

**- Et pourtant je vous ai réveillée ! C'est vraiment trop dur pour vous de dire merci ? C'est de famille chez vous ?**

Emma commençait à s'emporter. Ce qu'elle avait craint s'était avéré vrai, Regina était exactement comme sa mère ! Ce qu'elle avait pu être bête, comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle serait différente ?

**- Vous ? Vous croyez que c'est grâce de vous si je me suis réveillée ?** Regina commençait à crier elle aussi**. Je me suis réveillée parce que mon cerveau s'est remis à fonctionner correctement, c'est de la science Miss Swan ! Que croyez-vous ? Que vous avez un don du ciel ? Qu'avec vôtre bon vouloir vous pouvez réveiller les gens ? C'est la réalité Miss Swan, et cela vous a peut-être échappé, mais elle est brutale ! Je ne suis pas Blanche-Neige, ou je ne sais quelle autre débilité de contes de fée ! On ne me réveille pas avec un baiser ! **

**- Et pourtant c'est ce qui... **

Emma fut coupée par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée, et Mary-Margaret entra, l'air quelque peu paniqué.

**- Tout va bien ?**

**- Parfaitement**, lancèrent en cœur les deux femmes qui se tournaient presque le dos.

L'infirmière, visiblement soulagée qu'aucune ne se soit entretuée, se mit à sourire et lança de son habituel ton joyeux :

**- Regina, vous avez votre première heure de rééducation dans une demi-heure ! C'est bien n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Merveilleux...** grogna-t-elle. **Pouvez-vous rapporter ce plateau ? Je n'ai plus aucun appétit.**

Emma remarqua qu'elle avait insisté de sa voix rocailleuse sur le 'aucun'.

- **Et moi je vais y aller**, dit-elle en se levant. **Merci pour ce moment Regina. C'était très agréable.**

Evidemment, Emma était ironique.

- **Vous reviendrez demain ?** demanda Regina subitement.

**- A quoi ça sert ? Vous ne voulez pas de moi de toutes manières, si j'ai bien compris ?**

Emma plongea dans ses yeux chocolats et remarqua que Regina semblait perplexe, hésitante, et en trois secondes à peines, Emma ne lui en voulait déjà plus d'être aussi méchante.

**- Faites ce que vous voulez**, répondit Regina tandis que l'infirmière enlevait son plateau. **Je m'en fiche.**

**- Très bien. **

Et Emma s'en alla, sans savoir exactement si elle reviendrait le lendemain.

**...**

Toute la soirée, Regina s'en voulut. Elle avait toujours haït le comportement de sa mère, et pourtant, avec l'âge, elle ne lui ressemblait que trop. Mais c'était dans son caractère d'être toujours sur la défensive, encore plus maintenant qu'elle était affaiblie. Au fond, cette Miss Swan n'était pas méchante, elle essayait simplement de l'aider. Et Regina l'avait repoussé. Et puis elle avait retenu son nom, parmi toutes les choses qu'elle avait pu entendre pendant son coma, c'était le nom d'Emma qu'elle avait retenu, celui-là même qu'elle avait prononcé dans son sommeil, apparemment. Elle se sentait tiraillée entre deux extrêmes, parce que cela l'insupportait de la voir près d'elle, toujours là prête à l'aider, mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait bizarrement triste à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait sortir de cette chambre. Elle lui rappelait le pensionnat dans lequel sa mère l'avait inscrite lorsqu'elle était plus jeune : à chaque rentrée, elle détestait y aller, mais lorsque venait les vacances, elle ne voulait plus en partir.

Le lendemain, Emma ne vint pas. Le surlendemain non plus. Regina commençait à désespérer. Cependant, entre temps, elle avait fait des progrès considérables pendant ses heures de rééducation. Elle avait toujours du mal à marcher, mais pouvait parcourir une certaine distance sans être fatiguée. Au bout du troisième jour, toujours sans nouvelles d'Emma Swan, Regina comprit qu'elle ne reviendrait sans doute pas. Et ç'avait été de sa faute. Et à présent, elle se sentait incroyablement seule. Elle avait même, de dépit, appelé sa mère, qui fut ravie que sa fille se soit réveillée (enfin ce qui s'approchait le plus du ravissement chez Cora Mills, c'est-à-dire peu de choses) mais qui ne pouvait pas venir, car le travail à Boston était trop conséquent. Regina demanda alors un annuaire à Mary-Margaret, qui la regarda d'un air surpris, mais qui lui amena tout de même quelques instants plus tard.

- **Vous comptez appeler qui ?**

**- Ce ne sont pas vos oignons ! Vous n'avez pas d'autres bassins à nettoyer ?**

Mary-Margaret soupira et la laissa tranquille.  
>Regina feuilleta l'annuaire et tomba vite sur le nom qu'elle cherchait, Storybrooke n'était pas bien grand, et les Swan ne couraient pas les rues par ici, encore moins les Emma. Elle retint la page avec sa main, tandis que de l'autre, elle prit le combiné du téléphone, posé sur la table de chevet, et composa le numéro. Le cœur battant, elle s'éclaircit la voix d'une petite toux, et attendit. Première sonnerie. Deuxième sonnerie. Troisième sonnerie. Personne ne répondit.<br>_Stupide Regina, tu es stupide ! Regarde l'heure, on est en plein après-midi ! Elle est sûrement au travail ! Bon alors, attends... Où est-ce que je vais pouvoir trouver le numéro de son bureau... Là !  
><em>Regina composa le numéro, et cette fois, au bout de deux sonneries, elle entendit :

**_- Shérif Swan, j'écoute ?_**

Prise de panique, elle raccrocha. _Mauvaise idée, Regina, très mauvaise idée ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je ne me reconnais même plus ! _Elle reposa le combiné sur son socle, et au même instant, le téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha aussitôt.

**- Allo ?**

**_- Vous venez d'appeler le bureau du shérif ?_**

**- Désolée de vous avoir dérangée je...**

**_- Regina ? C'est vous ?_**

Le cœur de Regina s'enflamma littéralement, cependant elle était toujours sous assistance, et tenta de se calmer pour ne pas attirer l'attention des médecins qui pouvaient contrôler le moniteur.

**- Oui. C'est... c'est moi... **

**_- Oh... Vous avez un problème à l'hôpital ?_**

**- Non, pas du tout je... Comment avez-vous fait pour rappeler ici ?**

**- ****_Je suis shérif je vous rappelle, tous les numéros sont affichés et les appels localisés. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?_**

Regina hésita. Elle avait envie de raccrocher, et pourtant, la voix d'Emma semblait l'hypnotiser et la poussait à tenir le combiné entre ses mains.

**- Je...** Les mots avaient du mal à sortir, pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était là, elle se devait de les prononcer. **Je m'ex.. je m'excuse. **

Un silence de plomb régna à l'autre côté du téléphone, coupé seulement par les respirations d'Emma.

**- Miss Swan, vous êtes toujours là ?**

**- ****_Oui, je suis juste... J'essayais de réaliser l'effort que ça a du vous coûter de prononcer ces deux petits mots._** _Elle vit dans ma tête ou quoi ?__** Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous excuser souvent, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi à moi surtout ?**_

- **Ecoutez, je sais reconnaître mes torts lorsque je suis en faute, et j'avoue m'être montrée un peu... brusque, avec vous. **

- **_Un peu ?_** Emma laissa échapper un petit ricanement. **_Vous avez été un vrai butor ! _**

**- N'en rajoutez pas, j'ai compris ! Acceptez-vous mes excuses ?**

- **_Je suis désolée mais il va me falloir un peu plus que ça_**, lança Emma le plus sérieusement du monde, et l'espace d'un instant, Regina prit peur, peut-être avait-elle été réellement trop loin et Emma n'accepterait pas ses excuses.

- **Alors que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?**

**_- Des excuses sincères seraient bienvenues, pour commencer ! _**

**- Mais elles étaient sincères !** s'indigna Regina.

_- __**Ta-ta-ta, je ne vous écouterai que si la phrase commence par : 'Je m'excuse Emma pour.'**_

Regina roula des yeux, pour s'empêcher de glousser. Ceci était peut-être la conversation la plus réjouissante qu'elle ait eue depuis des siècles.

**- D'accord, très bien ! Alors... Je m'excuse Miss Swan pour...**

**- ****_Non, ça ne va pas du tout !_**_ coupa Emma. __**Recommencez ! **_

**- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai commencé comme vous aviez dit ! **

**_- Il y a une erreur ! _**

**- Je m'excuse Miss Swa... **

Il y eu un son très étrange, un bruit de buzzer qu'Emma avait imité, comme on voyait parfois à la télé.

**- Miss Swan, est-ce vraiment nécessaire tout ce cinéma ?**

Le bruit de buzzer se fit entendre à nouveau.

-**_Vous refroidissez MADAME Mills._**

Et la connexion se fit enfin dans le cerveau de Regina.

- **Je m'excuse Emma pour...**

**_- Aaah on tient le bon bout ! _**

**- Alors cessez de m'interrompre, enfin ! Je m'excuse Emma pour avoir été odieuse avec vous. Sincèrement. **

Il y eut un court silence, pendant lequel Emma semblait réfléchir.

_- __**Très bien**_, dit-elle. **_Je vais délibérer, et on vous rappellera. Merci !_**

**- Attendez, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Miss Swan ? **

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Cette Emma Swan était définitivement incroyable, dans tous les sens du terme.  
><em>Mais dans quoi est-ce que je viens de m'embarquer ?<em>

**...**

Emma était tout sourire en raccrochant, parce qu'elle savait l'effet qu'elle venait de produire chez Regina, elle l'imaginait déjà indignée par un tel comportement. Elle était réellement heureuse de l'effort qu'avait Regina, elle avait fait le premier pas, et c'était déjà quelque chose. Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise.  
>Emma savait qu'il devait y avoir du bon en elle, quelque chose d'aussi apaisant que le visage qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était endormie, et elle savait qu'avec un peu de travail et de volonté, elle arriverait à mettre en lumière ses bons côtés.<br>Elle sortit son portable de sa poche, et envoya un message à son fils :  
>*<em>Hey, ça te dérange d'être seul quelques heures ce soir ? Il y a de l'argent dans la commode, je ne rentrerai pas tard, promis, juste une mission. Je t'aime*<em>

Emma composa un autre numéro, et appela.

- **Allô ? Ruby ? Tu peux dire à ta grand-mère de préparer deux cheeseburgers, avec supplément fromage pour ce soir ? Oui, à emporter. Non, ce n'est pas pour Henry, c'est... pour une mission. **

* * *

><p><em>Oh là là, mais que va-t-il donc se passer avec ces cheeseburgers ? Que de suspens ! (Pas du tout !) <em>  
><em>Réponse dimanche prochain, dans le cinquième chapitre, en attendant, j'espère avoir autant d'avis sur ce chapitre que sur les précédents, c'est magique !<em>

_Des bisous,_

_ADR_


	5. Regina malgré moi

_Bonsoir ! (Bon il n'est pas encore minuit, donc techniquement, je suis dans les temps ! Ouais !)._  
><em>J'aimerai trouver des synonymes du mot merci pour exprimer ce que je ressens sans être trop répétitive, mais je dois avouer que j'ai du mal ! Donc merci du fond du coeur pour vos réactions, sincèrement. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est d'usage, je le pense vraiment.<em>

_Je vous laisse donc avec un nouveau chapitre, riche en dialogue ! _  
><em>Bonne lecture ! <em>

_PS : En réponse à un guest qui me demandait pourquoi Regina était si froide : Eh bien, parce que c'est dans son caractère, tout simplement,elle ne fait pas confiance facilement._

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>**

**_« Le bonheur est un parfum que l'on ne peut répandre sur autrui sans en faire rejaillir quelques gouttes sur soi-même. » Ralph Waldo Emerson._**

**...**

Il était 19h30 et on frappa soudain à la porte de la chambre 131, où Regina, dans son lit, commençait sérieusement à tourner en rond. La porte s'ouvrit, sur nulle autre que Mary-Margaret.

**- Toc-toc ! Je vous apporte votre plateau repas !**

_A quoi ça sert de faire 'toc-toc' si vous êtes déjà entrée ? _

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda Regina avec un regard de dégoût vers son assiette.

**- Des lentilles, et un sauté de dinde. **

**- Encore ? C'est la troisième fois cette semaine ! Et c'était déjà immonde la première fois ! **

**- On est en pleine restriction budgétaire Regina...** expliqua Mary-Margaret, désolée.

**- A Boston, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça, il y a beaucoup plus de moyens ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il faut que je reste ici... **

- **Parce qu'à Boston, il n'y a pas d'Emma Swan**, dit l'infirmière avec un sourire en coin en regardant Regina.

_Emma Swan ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore ? Est-ce qu'elle sait quelque chose sur le shérif que j'ignore ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit sourire insolent ? Emma lui aurait-elle dit quelque chose... à mon propos ?  
><em>Le cœur de Regina s'accéléra soudain.

**_- _****Je vous demande pardon ?** demanda-telle en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Le shérif Swan et son coéquipier sont en charge de votre enquête. C'est ce que je voulais dire... Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? **

-** Rien rien... c'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, je vais... je vais manger... 'ca'.**

**- Bon appétit Regina,** dit l'infirmière en refermant la porte.

Regina prit la fourchette qu'on lui avait donnée entre ses doigts, et découvrit son plat, une espèce de bouillie verdâtre avec de gros morceaux tout blancs et secs. Elle planta sa fourchette dans l'un deux et la porta à sa bouche, avec dégoût.  
>On frappa de nouveau à la porte, mais à la place de voir une personne rentrer sans son consentement comme habituellement, elle entendit une voix s'écrier :<p>

- **Room-Service !**

**- Quoi ? **

Regina eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qui se passait, lorsqu'Emma Swan débarqua dans sa chambre, avec un sac en papier dans les mains. Après avoir passé autant de temps sans la voir, Regina fut presque contente de cet imprévu. Emma était restée fidèle à elle-même, ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur la poitrine contrastaient avec le rouge de son habituelle veste en cuir, qu'elle portait décidément comme une seconde peau, et le sourire de petite fille qu'elle avait en cet instant illuminait la pièce de son éclat.

- **Miss Swan ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?**

**...**

Emma s'approcha de Regina, pris sa chaise habituelle et s'assit.

**- Eh bien disons que, je me suis dit que ç'avait du vous demander un effort surhumain de m'appeler, et que vous aviez dû dépenser un tas d'énergie, et que donc , que peut-être, vous aviez faim. Alors certes**, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant le sac en papier, **ce n'est pas du caviar, du homard, et un tas d'autres trucs de riche en –ar, mais je vois que vous avez d'autres trucs à manger donc... **

Emma referma le sac en papier d'un geste brusque, un petit sourire malicieux sur le visage.

**- Non, attendez**, supplia presque Regina. **Dites- moi ce que c'est et si c'est meilleur que ce truc infâme...**

- **Oh, c'est sûrement meilleur que cette bouillie**, déclara la blonde en jetant un coup d'œil à l'assiette de Regina. **Ça ne fait aucun doute ! **

**- Oh arrêtez de me faire mariner et dites-moi ce que c'est... **

L'expression que faisait Regina à cet instant était tellement adorable qu'Emma ne put jouer avec ses nerfs plus longtemps.

**- D'accord, très bien, tenez.**

Emma tendit à Regina un cheeseburger, que Regina déballa hâtivement avant de s'arrêter brusquement lorsqu'elle découvrit le contenu.

- **Miss Swan, est-ce que c'est un...**

- **Un cheeseburger, oui, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, enfin peut-être que dans votre monde vous appelez ça 'Délice de viande hachée fromagère, parfumée à la sauce tomate, sur sa feuille de verdure délicate, et entourée de sa mie fondante'**, mais...

Emma s'arrêta en voyant le regard que Regina lançait au cheeseburger, c'était comme si elle en avait peur.

- **Vous n'êtes pas obligée de le regarder de cette façon, il ne va pas vous manger... Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse vous savez, c'est lui qui devrait s'enfuir... 'Non, me mangez pas, nooooon' ! **

Emma avait pris une petite voix aiguë, et Regina la regarda en levant les sourcils. Puis elle reposa les yeux sur le cheeseburger.

**- C'est juste...** hésita Regina. **C'est juste que... ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé... La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, je devais être adolescente... Je me souviens que j'allais souvent au fast-food pour énerver ma mère à ce moment-là...**

- **Wow... Ça c'est de la rébellion !** ironisa Emma. Regina lui lança un regard glacial.

**- Ne vous moquez pas ! Cela l'énervait vraiment ! **

**- Je veux bien le croire... Mais devriez le manger ce truc, au lieu de lui faire les yeux doux, ça va être froid sinon. **

Regina attaqua donc le cheeseburger lentement, comme si elle en savourait chaque bouchée, et Emma constata qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un manger un cheeseburger aussi sensuellement.  
>Elle dévora quant à elle le sien et les frites avec.<p>

**- Vous mangez toujours aussi vite ?** demanda Regina.

**- C'est l'habitude, avec le boulot, on est toujours sur le qui-vive, au cas où. D'ailleurs en parlant de boulot je...** Emma hésita. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment pour reparler de son accident. **J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser... mais... on peut faire ça demain, on n'est pas obligé de faire ça tout de suite...**

**- Des questions à propos de mon accident ?**

**- Oui...**

Regina s'essuya les mains sur sa serviette en papier et se remplit un verre d'eau.

- **Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose...** Regina but son verre d'eau. **Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais dans ma voiture... Et puis je crois que j'ai heurté quelque chose, j'ai entendu comme une voix, et après je suis tombée inconsciente. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'être une grande aide pour vous, ou votre enquête... **

- **On vous a bien précisé qu'on vous a retrouvé en plein milieu de la route ? Que votre voiture avait disparue ?**

**- Oui, je sais, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai même pas le souvenir d'avoir conduit cette nuit-là, juste, je me souviens de l'odeur du cuir de ma voiture, d'un choc...mais... c'est tout. **

**- Je comprends...** finit par dire Emma**. Mais si jamais autre chose vous revient, quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à appeler. Je tiens à savoir ce qui vous est arrivé.**

**- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tellement ?** demanda Regina.

**- Premièrement, parce que c'est mon boulot. Et deuxièmement, il est arrivé la même chose à Henry, la même nuit que vous, et j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, si c'est lié. Lui non plus ne se souvient de rien... à croire que l'amnésie, c'est une vraie maladie dans le coin. **

Emma avait pensé à cela durant le moment où elle n'avait pas été voir Regina. Les deux accidents avaient eu lieu la même nuit, il devait forcément y avoir un lien entre les deux.

- **Henry ? C'est votre... Mari ? **

Emma éclata d'un grand rire.

**- Quoi ? Non... C'est mon fils ! Il a 12 ans...**

- **Oh... Alors vous avez une famille...**

- **On peut dire ça... Enfin on est juste Henry et moi. Son père est toujours présent pour lui, enfin, depuis quelques temps seulement, quant à moi, je suis très bien célibataire !**

**- Et donc, **continua Regina, **vous pensez que l'accident de votre fils et le mien sont... liés ? **

**- Puisqu'il n'y aucun témoin, aucune pièce à conviction, tant que qu'aucun de vous deux n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire, on n'est sûr de rien... **

**- Et vous pensez que j'aurais pu... éventuellement... heurter votre fils ?** demanda Regina précautionneusement.

Oui, Emma y avait pensé pendant sa réflexion, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais dans son for intérieur, elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il se soit passé. Regina pouvait être affreuse, mais elle n'était pas inhumaine, pas au point de heurter un enfant et de le laisser en pleine rue.

**- Comme je l'ai dit, pour l'instant on n'est sûr de rien**, éluda Emma. En voyant le regard de Regina, la blonde préféra changer de sujet. **Bon, et cette rééducation, ça avance ? **

**- J'ai toujours quelques difficultés avec mes jambes, mais.. pour le reste ça va. Merci de vous en inquiéter Miss Swan. **

**- Mais c'est mon travail Madame !** répondit Emma en faisant mine de retirer un chapeau de sa tête, ce qui fit décrocher un sourire à Regina. Emma fit les gros yeux et s'exclama : **OH MON DIEU !**

Regina, prise de panique, regarda derrière elle.

- **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**- Vous... vous savez sourire ! **

Regina roula les yeux aux ciels tandis qu'Emma éclatait à nouveau de rire.

- **Vous m'avez fichue une trouille bleue, vous êtes complétement cinglée, vous êtes au courant ? **

**- Mon fils me le dit souvent !** Emma reprit son sérieux. **Bon... Je vais devoir y aller. Mais je reviens demain dans la matinée. On ira faire un tour dehors si vous voulez ?**

Elle se leva.

-** D'accord. Ça me va. A demain alors ?**

En ramassant les papiers de cheeseburgers, elle frôla la main de Regina.

**- A demain Regina.**

**...**

Regina eut du mal à s'endormir. Toute la nuit, elle avait essayé de se souvenir de son accident, mais rien ne revenait, aucun souvenir important ne refaisait surface. Elle se demandait 'Et si'. Et si elle avait heurté ce garçon ? Si elle l'avait vraiment fait ? Si elle avait été capable d'une telle chose, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Regina n'avait pas d'enfant, mais elle connaissait la douleur de perdre quelqu'un de proche. Et toute la nuit, elle repensa donc à Emma Swan, à cette façon qu'elle avait de la surprendre à chaque fois, avec ses gestes, ses paroles, son humour. Elle l'avait appelée et elle était venue, naturellement, malgré le fait que Regina puisse être odieuse, elle était restée quand même. Mieux, elle semblait ne pas lui en vouloir, et ce fut l'une des seules choses qui lui remit un peu de baume au cœur, et lorsqu'elle ferma enfin les yeux, elle se promit de faire plus d'efforts.

Après avoir déjeuné le lendemain, Regina attendit Emma avec une certaine excitation. Elle était allée avec précaution jusqu'à la petite salle de bain de la chambre, avait pris sa douche, et avait enfilé des vêtements que l'hôpital lui avait prêté, en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir retourner chez elle pour en prendre de plus jolis. Peut-être oserait-elle demander à Emma d'aller en chercher pour elle. Elle se coiffa comme elle put, et revint, chancelante, jusqu'à son lit lorsqu'on frappa à la porte et qu'Emma apparut, un fauteuil roulant entre les mains.

- **Bien le bonjour Madame Mills **! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

**- Miss Swan... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **demanda Regina en pointant du doigt le fauteuil.

- Un fauteuil roulant. Comme son nom l'indique, précisa Emma, **c'est un fauteuil... qui roule. **

**- Je sais très bien ce que c'est ! Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il fait là ! **

**- Je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple pour vous si... **

**- NON ****_! _**_Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit aussi diminuée... _**Je vais marcher. Je peux le faire ! **

- **Regina**, soupira le shérif**, vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire autant d'effort, c'est de la dépense inutile ! **

- **Je fais encore ce que je veux, il me semble**, s'énerva Regina. _Raaah, il faut que j'arrête de m'énerver, je vais encore la faire fuir, et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite__**...**_** Pardon**, s'excusa-t-elle plus calmement, **mais je tiens à marcher**.

- **D'accord**, dit Emma sans flancher face au brusque changement d'humeur de Regina. **Très bien. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous rattraper si vous tombez ! **

Regina fit une grimace et Emma lui tendit une paire de béquilles qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

- **Bon, on va couper la poire en deux, prenez-ça ! **

_Elle est incroyable, c'est pas possible ! _

**- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir**, répondit-elle aigrement, tandis qu'Emma afficha un sourire satisfait.

Armée de ses béquilles, Regina avançait péniblement, mais sans doute mieux que si elle y était sans rien. C'était difficile à admettre pour elle, mais finalement, il arrivait à Emma de prendre de bonnes décisions. En silence, elles arrivèrent à l'ascenseur, et Emma appuya sur le bouton pour l'appeler. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, elles entrèrent. Tandis qu'il démarrait, Regina eut un regard vers Emma, et se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qui se passerait si l'ascenseur tombait en panne avec elles, si proches, à l'intérieur. Le cœur de Regina se mit à palpiter dangereusement à cette idée, et elle se ressaisit.  
><em>Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à des trucs pareils ?<em> Regina inspira profondément pour se changer les idées.

**- Ça va ?** demanda Emma en jetant un œil pas très rassurée vers Regina.

**- Oui, oui, ça va, ne vous en faites pas... **

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit et elles arrivèrent dans le grand hall de l'hôpital. Emma qui commençait à le connaître par cœur, guida Regina jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée qui donnait accès vers un petit jardin où les patients avaient droit de se promener.  
>Regina s'en allait dehors, mais Emma l'arrêta de sa main, qui vient s'écraser sur la poitrine de Regina.<p>

- **Quoi encore Miss Swan ?**

**- Vous comptez quand même pas sortir comme ça ? Il fait pas super chaud dehors...**

**- Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que j'ai emmené mon dressing à l'hôpital ? Je n'ai pas d'autres vestes sur moi ! **

Emma commença à défaire son cuir rouge.

- **Je vous arrête tout de suite, il n'y a aucune chance que je mette 'ça' **! s'exclama Regina en regardant la veste rouge avec dégoût.

Mais Emma ne l'écouta pas la défit.

- **Faire impasse sur le fauteuil, je veux bien. Mais pas sur la veste, je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez malade à cause de moi ! **

**- Je ne serais pas malade ! **

**- Mais vous allez arrêter d'être butée comme ça ? **

- **Non ! **

**- Bon, très bien, je vais devoir employer la manière forte, tant pis pour vous ! **

Et sans que Regina n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Emma fit tomber une à une les béquilles de Regina, qui résonnèrent en tombant sur le carrelage froid du hall. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur elles.  
><em>Et voilà, maintenant tout le monde nous regarde, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique encore ?<em>

- **Tendez les bras**, ordonna Emma.

**- Je vous signale que tout le monde nous regarde ! **

**- Je m'en fiche, tendez les bras.**

Avec un peu d'amertume, Regina se résigna et tendit les bras. Emma lui enfila de force la première manche de la veste, contourna délicatement son dos et Regina sentit son souffle mentholé sur sa nuque, puis enfila la deuxième et revint vers son dos. Emma entoura sa taille de ses bras, comme si elle voulait la serrer contre elle, et Regina déglutit. Le visage de la blonde collé au sien, joue contre joue, Regina sentit son parfum lui emplir les narines, et ses cheveux se mélanger aux siens. Regina n'osait plus bouger, tandis qu'Emma, les mains sur la fermeture éclair, s'affairait à fermer la veste.

**-Désolée**, dit Emma, **la fermeture a toujours fait des siennes... **

- **Ca ne m'étonne pas**, répliqua Regina d'un ton qu'elle voulait acerbe, alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, quelque chose explosait de joie de savoir Emma si proche d'elle.  
>Après quelques essais, un peu trop rapides au goût de Regina, Emma réussit enfin à remonter la fermeture éclair et se détacha de Regina.<p>

- **On peut y aller**, dit Emma fière d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Regina roula des yeux et sortit dehors, accompagnée de la blonde. Elles marchèrent quelques minutes, puis s'assirent sur un banc au milieu du jardin, entourées de patients qui se baladaient calmement.

- **Alors ?** demanda Emma après quelques instants de silence. **Racontez-moi tout !**

Regina fronça les sourcils.

**- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne me souvenais de rien à propos de l'accident**, répondit-elle.

- **Pas votre accident, je voulais dire, votre vie, racontez moi vos plus profonds secrets ! Jusqu'alors c'est plus moi qui me suis livrée que l'inverse ! **

_Elle tient vraiment à ce que je lui raconte ma vie ? La pauvre, elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarque._

- **D'accord.** Emma eut l'air surpris, visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. **Je veux bien répondre à vos questions, si vous répondez aux miennes ! **

**- Je marche ! Je peux commencer ?** Regina hocha la tête**. Bon alors...** Emma réfléchit. **C'est quoi votre métier exactement ? Je veux dire, vous faites quoi à Boston ?**

- **Je suis l'assistante du maire,** répondit Regina. **Son bras droit, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout ce qui peut lui être important, des budgets, des dossiers en cours sur la rénovation de certains bâtiments... En bref, je gère la ville. Avec lui. Même à sa place. Et vu que je suis dans l'incapacité de travailler pour le moment, c'est ma chère mère qui prend tout en charge. **

**-Ca doit lui plaire j'imagine... Elle m'a l'air d'être une femme de pouvoir...**

**- Oh, c'est vrai que vous l'avez vue, l'infirmière me l'a dit... Bon... à moi. Depuis quand êtes-vous à Storybrooke ?**

**- Oh**, dit Emma l'air presque déçu. **C'est nul comme question ! **

**- Je n'en avais pas d'autres en tête... **

Emma lui expliqua alors qu'elle avait emménagé à Storybrooke après la naissance de Henry, sans forcément plus de précisions, et que depuis lors, après avoir été un temps serveuse au Granny's et fait la connaissance de Ruby, l'une de ses très bonnes amies, elle avait vu un poste à pourvoir au poste de police et avait tenté sa chance, puis, elle était devenue Shérif lorsque l'ancien était parti à la retraite.

- **Attention à vous Regina, je vais attaquer les choses sérieuses**, s'exclama Emma en la regardant dans les yeux**. Et vous êtes tenue de dire la vérité ! Et croyez-moi, je sais quand quelqu'un me ment. Vous-êtes mariée ? **

_Comment ose-t-elle poser ce genre de questions ? C'est de l'ordre du privé !  
><em>Et pourtant, Regina ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre le plus sincèrement du monde :

- **Non. Je ne suis pas mariée. Je l'ai été. Mais plus maintenant. **

**- Vous avez divorcé ?** demanda Emma curieuse.

**- Non, il est... il est décédé. **

Emma rougit soudain, confuse.

**- Pardon, je voulais pas... je suis désolée, vraiment, putain qu'est-ce que je suis bête ! **

**- Emma ! Calmez-vous ! Ca va, ce n'est rien, vraiment... Pas besoin d'être vulgaire pour ça...**

**-Oui mais je...**

**- Mais rien du tout !** Regina posa sa main sur celle d'Emma, qui reposait sur sa cuisse, pour la calmer. **Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Et puis on n'est pas resté mariés longtemps... **Regina hésita. Devait-elle tout raconter à cette femme ? Elle inspira et continua. **C'était un mariage arrangé, un homme très important dans le milieu financier. Il était beaucoup plus âgé que moi et je le connaissais à peine. Quand j'ai eu 25 ans, il a demandé ma main, et ma mère a accepté. **

- **Et vous n'avez pas eu votre mot à dire ? **s'effara Emma.

**- Quand on vit dans une famille telle que la mienne, on a rarement son mot à dire Miss Swan. **

**- Je suis désolée pour vous... J'imagine que ça a dû être... libérateur d'en être séparé ?**

En effet, ç'avait été libérateur, il n'avait pas été méchant avec elle, loin de là, mais Regina n'avait jamais été amoureuse de cet homme.

**- Il est tombé malade un an après notre mariage, un cancer. Il n'y a pas survécu. Après cela, ma mère a essayé de me recaser de nouveau avec quelqu'un, mais cette fois, j'ai su dire non. **

Emma lui sourit, un peu gênée.

- **J'aurais pas dû vous questionner là-dessus. Ma curiosité m'emporte parfois un peu trop loin...**

**- Vous le saurez pour la prochaine fois,** répondit Regina avec un petit sourire.

Le visage d'Emma s'éclaira et se leva brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter la brune.

- **AHAH ! Vous l'avez encore fait ! Vous avez encore sourit ! Je savais que je vous faisais du bien !** Elle fut soudain bouche bée et regarda la brune**. Enfin, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais...**

- **J'ai compris, c'est bon Miss Swan. On pourrait rentrer ? J'ai un peu froid... **

**-Alors imaginez ce que ça aurait été sans ma veste ! **

Regina lui fit une grimace et Emma éclata de rire.  
>Elles rentrèrent dans la chambre 131, et Regina rendit sa veste à Emma en la remerciant.<p>

**- Je vais devoir retourner au travail Regina... **

Son estomac se tordit. Regina avait passé un bon moment, et elle ne voulait pas le voir se terminer aussi vite.

**- Je peux vous demander quelque chose avant Miss Swan ? **

**- Ce que vous voulez.**

Regina chercha dans le tiroir de la table de chevet et tendit une paire de clé à Emma qu'elle prit, intriguée.

- **Vous pourriez aller chez moi ? Si vous avez le temps bien entendu... Mais j'aurai besoin d'autres vêtements que ceux-ci. **

**- Vous me faîtes assez confiance pour ça ?** demanda Emma.

- **Vous êtes le shérif non ?**

- **C'est vrai... N'ayez crainte, je ne vous volerai rien, parole de scout ! J'y passerai dans la journée, et je peux vous ramener vos affaires dans la soirée si vous voulez ? **

**- J'aimerai beaucoup. Merci Miss Swan. **

**- C'est quoi l'adresse ? **

**- 108, Mifflin Street. **

**...**

A la fin de son travail, Emma prit sa petite voiture jaune, et fit la route jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée par Regina. En arrivant, elle crut s'être trompée d'adresse. La maison était immense, surtout pour une personne seule. Regina avait beaucoup plus d'argent que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était imposante, avec des colonnes et une grande porte blanche, ainsi qu'un jardin tout aussi immense. Emma marcha dans l'allée, tout émerveillée, cela n'avait rien à voir avec chez elle et le petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec Henry.  
>Arrivée à la porte, elle entra la clé dans la serrure, et avec un cliquetis, la porte s'ouvrit. Légèrement intimidé par tant de grandeur, Emma entra. L'intérieur était tout aussi immense, les pièces semblaient vastes. La curiosité d'Emma la poussait à tout visiter, mais Emma savait que Regina n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on fouille ainsi dans son intimité sans son accord, elle venait d'obtenir une chose que Regina ne semblait pas donner si facilement, sa confiance, et Emma ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Alors elle monta les escaliers et comme Regina lui avait indiqué lorsqu'elle l'avait rappelée, elle poussa la dernière porte du couloir, sur la droite. Décorée avec goût, la chambre de Regina était magnifique. Les murs bleus profonds apportaient un calme supplémentaire à la grande maison silencieuse. Dans le coin gauche de la chambre se trouvaient une nouvelle porte, et Emma y trouva le dressing, grand comme sa propre chambre à elle. Elle prit les vêtements que Regina avait dicté. Puis là vint la partie la plus délicate : les sous-vêtements. Même si Emma faisait semblant de faire comme si tout lui était naturel, c'était loin de l'être. En ouvrant le tiroir destiné à cet effet, elle ressentit une immense gêne et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Pourtant, elle aussi avait des sous-vêtements, mais regarder, avoir dans les mains ceux de Regina, qui lui semblait appartenir à un tout autre monde, et qui commençait à lui trouver de plus en plus de qualités, lui fit ressentir des émotions assez diverses, un mélange improbable qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle trouva des ensembles en soie, en dentelle, des noirs et d'autres colorés, qu'elle mit dans un sac en vitesse avant d'être encore lus gênée, puis sortit de la pièce, non sans passer par la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, histoire de jeter un œil à son propre reflet. Elle se trouvait affreuse, le maquillage qu'elle avait le matin était parti et ses cheveux tombaient en désordre dans son dos. Elle fit le tour de la salle de bain du regard et trouva sur l'une des étagères une longue file de parfums de marque, tous aussi chers les uns que les autres. Elle en prit un au hasard et s'en vaporisa sur le poignet. Il sentait rudement bon. Emma choisit de le mettre avec les affaires, et finit par descendre et quitter la maison.<p>

Emma retourna à l'hôpital juste après et redonna les clés à Regina qui la remercia. Regina examina un instant le contenu du sac, et Emma pensait qu'elle allait avoir l'air gêné en voyant qu'Emma avait dû fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour trouver des sous-vêtements mais elle ne dit rien. Elle sortit cependant le parfum du sac.

- **Vous êtes allée dans ma salle de bain ?** demanda Regina surprise.

**- Oh, euh... oui... Je me suis dit que peut-être... ça vous plairait d'avoir du parfum... C'est mieux que l'odeur de javel de l'hôpital...**

**- Je ne sais pas trop comment vous avez fait pour deviner ça mais... c'est mon parfum préféré ! **

**- J'ai un bon instinct !** dit Emma en plaisantant.

Emma était soulagée, et sans le faire exprès, elle avait visé juste.

**- Sérieusement, vous me sauvez la vie Emma... **

**- C'est mon job ! Mais je suis contente d'avoir pu vous rendre service.**

Il y eut un instant de silence où les deux femmes se regardèrent, sans savoir quoi dire.

- **Je devrais y aller...** dit Emma.

**- Ou... vous pourriez rester**, dit Regina. **Je peux commander quelque chose au Granny's si vous voulez...**

Emma aurait rêvé dire oui, mais elle avait des obligations.

- **Je suis désolée Regina, je ne peux pas, mon fils m'attend...**

**- Je comprends...**

**- Mais je serais là demain si vous voulez toujours de moi.**

**- Evidemment que je veux de vous ! **

**- Attendez... Est-ce que c'est un compliment détourné ? C'est vraiment un compliment ? Ca veut dire que ma compagnie vous plait ? **

**- Disons que vous êtes moins désagréable qu'au début... **

**- Eh bien c'est déjà ça.** Emma s'avança vers la porte. **Et juste pour que vous sachiez, j'avais raison à propos de vos yeux.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Quand vous étiez endormie, j'étais sûre que vos yeux étaient marrons. J'avais raison. Ils sont magnifiquement marrons. **

Et avant que Regina puisse répliquer, Emma s'enfuit de la chambre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! On en apprend un peu plus sur Regina, aussi bien sur sa vie que sur ses sentiments envers cette chère blonde aux yeux verts ! <em>  
><em>En espérant qu'il vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire x) <em>A_h, et je trouve ça sympa la citation au début, mais si vous trouvez ça cul-cul, dites-le moi hein !_

_A Dimanche prochain ! Et merci encore :) _  
><em>Des bisous mignons sur vos deux joues ! <em>

**_ADR_**


	6. Diamonds

_Bonsoir ! Alors oui, j'ai du retard, je sais, j'ai prévenu vite-fait pour ceux qui me suivent sur Twitter, je vous laisse le droit de me détester ! (Mais pas trop quand même, je vous aime moi :O !)_  
><em>Toujours est-il que le chapitre tardif est là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! <em>

_PS : Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la reprise de Diamonds par Josef Salvat, mais je me suis écouté ça en boucle pour la scène de danse, donc n'hésitez pas à vous le mettre dans les oreilles à ce moment là !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>« Chaque fois que je vous vois, c'est un diamant de plus que je renferme dans l'écrin de mon coeur.» A. Dumas<em>  
><strong>

**...**

**- Je connais ce regard ! **

**- Quel regard ? **

Emma et Ruby venaient de s'asseoir au comptoir d'un grand bar à l'entrée de Storybrooke, un verre à la main. Cela faisait des semaines qu'Emma n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à sa meilleure amie, et se retrouver toutes les deux lui faisait un bien fou.

**- Le regard que tu as lorsqu'un truc super t'es arrivé et que tu le gardes en toi comme un petit secret !** dit Ruby. **Je te connais par cœur Em' ! Et j'arrive toujours à percer tes secrets, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! **

**- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler**, dit Emma en buvant une longue gorgée de son whisky.

**- Même Graham m'a dit que t'avais l'air différente... **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit encore lui ? Il a de la chance de sortir avec toi, parce que sinon... **

**- Il m'a juste dit que t'arrivais souvent en retard au boulot, et toujours avec le sourire, ce qui est plutôt étonnant quand on connait ta bonne humeur naturelle...**

Emma soupira.

**- Je suis quelqu'un de très joyeux ! Seulement, quand je suis au bureau, je suis au bureau, je suis le shérif, je dois être...**

- **Sérieuse, oui, on sait. Mais sérieusement, t'aurais pas un mec sans m'en avoir parlé ?** demanda Ruby. Emma s'étrangla dans son verre. **Tu ferais pas d'affreuses bêtises avec des méchants garçons sans le dire à ta meilleure amie de tous les temps ? Hein ? **

Emma toussa pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits et le contrôle de sa gorge.

- **Dis pas n'importe quoi**, rétorqua-t-elle la voix enrouée. **Je suis pas d'humeur pour un mec en ce moment. **

**- Alors qu'est-ce qui te rends heureuse à ce point-là ?**

**- Mais je suis pas heureuse !** Emma se mit à bouder et faire une tête triste. **Tu vois ?**

**- Très drôle Swan**, dit Ruby en riant, **mais on me l'a fait pas à moi, et je saurai ! J'ai du flair pour ses choses-là ! **

Même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer à sa meilleure amie, il était vrai qu'Emma se sentait bien en ce moment, et au fond d'elle, elle savait que la présence de Regina Mills dans sa vie n'y était pas pour rien. Elle l'avait revue de nombreuses fois et force était de constater qu'elles se rapprochaient inévitablement. Plus la guérison de Regina avançait, et plus elle semblait s'ouvrir avec aisance et facilité, et cela enchantait Emma.

**- Bon, et Henry, il a une petite amie ? **demanda soudain Ruby, le verre au bord des lèvres.

**- Tu voudrais bien arrêter de vouloir caser tout le monde avec n'importe qui ? **

**- Bah quoi ? Il a douze ans, moi à douze ans j'avais déjà trois mecs ! **

**- En même temps ? **demanda Emma suspicieuse.

**- Evidemment ! **répondit Ruby comme si cela allait de soi.

**- T'es vraiment impossible... Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est amies déjà ?**

**- Parce que tu m'aimes ? **

**- Ouais, ben vraiment juste pour ça alors**, dit Emma et donnant une petite tape sur haut du crane de son amie.

Emma était sur le point de rependre une gorgée du liquide ambré lorsque son téléphone vibra dans la poche. Elle vit le nom s'afficher sur l'écran et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

**- Je reviens**, dit-elle les yeux rivés sur l'écran, **il faut absolument que je prenne cet appel. **

**...**

Pendant ce temps, Regina était de nouveau en pleine lutte contre elle-même, et contre le fichu téléphone qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Sur la table de chevet se trouvait un flyer rose fluo, avec inscrit en gros caractère : « Bal de l'hôpital, Valentine's Day. »

_Bon, je l'appelle ou pas ? Raah pourquoi cela doit-il être si dur à chaque fois ! J'ai déjà passé des appels pour président en étant moins stressée que cela ! C'est juste... une femme. C'est pratiquement une inconnue, et d'habitude, les inconnus, je les envoie paître avec un regard glacial, alors un simple coup de téléphone, franchement, ce n'est rien, absolument rien ! Alors pourquoi j'hésite ? Et pourquoi je ne lui ai pas demandé hier lorsqu'elle est passée ?_

La veille, Regina avait reçu le flyer en même temps que son petit déjeuner, une publicité pour un bal qui avait lieu traditionnellement tous les ans en faveur de la Saint Valentin, pour les patients et personnels de l'hôpital. Chacun était libre d'y emmener qui il voulait, c'était même sérieusement conseillé. Après s'être retenu de vomir lorsqu'elle avait vu le flyer, elle s'est dit qu'elle n'irait pas, puis Emma était arrivée, et alors elle y avait pensé. Juste une seconde. Il avait suffi d'une seule seconde pour insuffler à l'esprit de Regina la pensée que peut-être, elle pourrait venir à cette soirée. Avec Emma. Et elle avait hésité. Peut-être Emma serait prise ? Après tout, elle avait une famille. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas envie d'y aller. Ce n'était sûrement pas son genre. Ce n'était pas le genre de Regina non plus ceci-dit, cependant, elle était habitué aux évènements de ce type.

On toqua soudain à la porte et Mary-Margaret, l'infirmière, entra. Elle regarda Regina avec étonnement, ce demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer.

- **Vous savez**, commença-t-elle, **si vous voulez appelez quelqu'un, il faut appuyer sur les touches pour composer le numéro. **

- **Je le sais très bien**, aboya Regina, décidemment pas d'humeur pour supporter l'infirmière.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'affichette du bal.

- Alors vous vous êtes décidée ? Vous comptez venir au bal ? Vous verrez, ce sera chouette !

- **En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? De toutes façons je n'ai rien à me mettre alors... **

**- Ca ce n'est pas un problème et vous le savez très bien ! Vous pouvez demander au Shérif Swan de vous rapporter quelque chose, elle l'a fait pour vous une fois elle pourrait... **

**- Ce n'est pas un taxi,** coupa Regina **! Ni un livreur !**

**- Vous devriez quand même composer son numéro**, dit Mary-Margaret en montrant d'un signe de tête le téléphone, pas effrayée par le ton qu'employait Regina avec elle. Regina la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Comment savez-vous que...**

**- Elle est la seule personne que vous appelez depuis que vous êtes ici, simple question de logique. Et en plus c'est votre seule amie. **

**- Vous pensez vraiment qu'on est amies... elle et moi ?**

**- Vous êtes au moins ça Regina, au moins ça. **

Elle sortit, laissant Regina avec plus de questions dans la tête, puis elle se décida. Elle composa le numéro d'Emma. Elle entendit une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois, elle se préparait à raccrochait lorsqu'elle tendit derrière tout un brouhaha un petit :

**_- Allo ?_**

**- Miss Swan ? **

**_- Oui, c'est moi Regina._**

**- Où êtes-vous ? Je vous entends très mal ! **

**_- Je suis... je suis dans un bar... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_**

**- Rien, tout va bien, c'est... **Elle entendait une musique forte, et avait du mal à se concentrer**. C'est peut-être pas le bon moment, je vous rappellerais plus tard ! **

**_- Regina ? Attend... _**

Mais Regina raccrocha.

**...**

- **Alors ? Qui c'était ?** demanda Ruby lorsqu'Emma revint s'asseoir au comptoir**. Ton Prince Charmant ?**

**- Non Ruby**, soupira Emma. **C'était... C'est pas important. **

**- Vu ta face, je dirais que oui ! **

**- Ecoutes, tu sais quoi, je me sens pas très bien, je vais y aller. Ca te déranges pas ? Je passe te voir demain, je viendrais manger avec Henry d'accord ?**

**- No problemo fillette**, répondit Ruby en finissant son verre d'une traite**. Mais tôt ou tard, tu vas me devoir des explications, j'espère que tu en es consciente ! **

**- Je sais, je sais.**

Emma prit sa veste, fit une bise rapide sur la joue de son amie et fila. Elle était venue jusqu'au bar à pied, pour ne pas avoir à reconduire ensuite, et l'air frais qui lui fouettait le visage lui fit du bien.

En marchant, elle se demanda ce que lui avait voulu Regina, et elle regrettait l'impatience de cette dernière. Elle sortit son téléphone et fit défiler ses contacts jusqu'à tomber sur Regina. Elle l'appela, et on répondit aussitôt.

**_- Allô ?_**

**- Regina ? **

**- ****_Oui.._** Regina soupira et son souffle grésilla à travers le combiné.

**- Ecoutez, je suis désolée, j'étais avec une amie tout à l'heure et...**

**- ****_Ne vous en faites pas, j'aurais dû me douter que vous seriez de sortie._**

**- Vous vouliez quelque chose en particulier ? Il y eut un profond silence. Regina ? **

**- ****_Oui, je... vous allez trouver cela complétement idiot mais... Enfin... Il y a un espèce de... de bal organisé à l'hôpital, et cette idiote d'infirmière me pousse à y aller et on peut emmener qui ont veut alors j'ai pensé que vous voudriez... enfin que je pourrais vous... vous inviter, éventuellement. Si vous êtes libre. Et que ça vous tente._**

Le cœur d'Emma s'accéléra. Regina venait-elle bien de l'inviter à un bal ? Elle décida de la faire mariner un peu.

- **Ca craint d'habitude ce genre de trucs non ? **

**_- Oui, ce sera, ce sera sûrement nul, complétement_**_,_ assura Regina.

**- Si vous êtes censée me donner envie de venir vous vous y prenez assez mal ! **

**- ****_Oh... Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que... cette fête sera moins nulle si vous y êtes aussi... avec moi. _**

Emma sourit. Elle trouvait l'hésitation dans le ton de Regina très touchant.

- **C'est d'accord**, finit par dire Emma au bout d'un moment. **Je veux bien vous accompagner. Mais si c'est nul alors c'est dans votre chambre qu'on fera la fête ! **

**- ****_Pardon ?_**

**- Et c'est quand déjà ?**

**_- Samedi. Vers 20h. _**

**- Alors je serai à l'hôpital samedi à 19h45, sans fautes.**

_- __**On ne va pas se revoir avant **__?_ demanda Regina.

- **J'ai un boulot vous savez ! Et puis ça va nous faire du bien de ne pas se voir, ça va vous éviter de vouloir de me tuer, parce que croyez-moi, vous allez en avoir envie au bout d'une soirée avec moi ! **

**- ****_Je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer..._**

**- A samedi Regina ! **

Et sans plus de sommation, Emma raccrocha. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse qu'elle était prête à bondir de joie, mais elle se retint. Regina l'avait invité à une soirée. Dans quel univers cela aurait-il pu être possible ? Quelque part, tout au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui soufflait que cette soirée pourrait être déterminante. En quoi ? Là était la question.

**...**

Quelques jours plus tard, Regina désespérait. Que pourrait-elle donc bien mettre à cette soirée ? Aucun des vêtements qu'Emma avait ramené de son expédition chez elle ne convenait. Cela avait beau être une soirée dans un hôpital, Regina avait beaucoup de classe pour se contenter de vêtements quotidiens, et de plus, elle voulait être jolie, pour Emma. Le samedi après-midi, désespérée, elle appela Mary-Margaret dans sa chambre.

**- Ecoutez**, dit-elle lorsque l'infirmière entra, un sac à la main. **Si je vous donne de l'argent, vous pourriez acheter une robe pour moi ? Bon, je n'ai pas spécialement confiance en vos... **-Regina la parcourra du regard- goûts vestimentaires**, mais si je vous donne une idée de ce que je souhaite, vous pourriez faire cela pour moi ? Promis, je vous en serais reconnaissante jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour ici. **

**- Ceux-ci ne vont pas ? **demanda Mary-Margaret en pointant du doigt les vêtements éparpillés pêle-mêle dans la chambre.

- **Vous voyez bien que non ! **

L'infirmière se pencha pour ramasser un pantalon cintré noir.

**- Pourtant je trouve que ça c'est plutôt...**

**- Ecoutez, c'est d'une importance capitale ! Alors ? Vous pouvez ou pas ?**

**- C'est Emma qui vous met dans cet état ? **

Regina fronça les sourcils, le regard noir.

- **Comment vous... **

**- Oh, j'ai écouté à la porte votre conversation l'autre jour**, dit la petite brune le plus simplement du monde.

**- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Ce n'est pas interdit ça ? Vous n'avez pas un espèce de code déontologique qui vous interdit de faire ce genre de choses ?**

**- Sans doute, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, aurais-je pu avoir ceci ?**

Elle sorti un petit carton, long mais peu épais, du sac en plastique qu'elle tenait toujours à la main.

- **Qu'est-ce ? **

**- C'est pour vous**, répondit-elle en lui tendant le carton.

Regina l'ouvrit précautionneusement, intriguée et agacée à la fois. A l'intérieur se trouvait une robe bleue pervenche, vaporeuse, légère, magnifique. Regina fut ébahie, littéralement, la bouche légèrement ouverte et ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer le vêtement, ce qui fit sourire Mary-Margaret.

- **Je me doutais qu'elle vous plairait**, lança-t-elle joyeuse.

**- Elle vous appartient ?**

- **Disons qu'on m'en a fait cadeau il y a longtemps, simplement je me vois assez mal porter ça. Alors que je suis certaine qu'elle vous ira à ravir.**

Regina regarda Mary-Margaret, et lui accorda l'un de ses rares sourires.

**- Je vous remercie, c'est vraiment... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne m'y attendais pas... Vraiment. **

**- Alors ne dites rien et prenez.**

**- Mais je suis odieuse avec vous, pourquoi vous me faites ce cadeau ?** s'exclama Regina, sans réellement comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

- **Vous vous en rendez compte, c'est déjà un grand pas je pense. Vous devriez vous habiller, l'heure tourne...**

**- Merci... **

Avant de refermer la porte, Mary-Margaret ajouta :

- **Remerciez surtout Emma Swan. Elle vous fait du bien. Et ça se propage dans votre entourage. **

En s'habillant, Regina n'avait de cesse de se demander si tout cela avait été une bonne idée. Elle avait l'impression de se démener pour quelque chose qui, au final, pourrait ne pas en valoir la peine. Cependant, une fois habillée, coiffée et maquillée, elle fut un peu plus sûre d'elle, et se surprit à se demander comment Emma pourrait être habillée. _En robe ? En jean ? Est-ce que j'en fais trop ? Après tout ce n'est qu'un bal à l'hôpital..._ Agacée par son reflet dans le miroir qui lui renvoyait ses questions sans apporter de réponses, elle s'assit sur le lit, le cœur battant, en attendant Emma, sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil à sa montre.  
>Puis, on finit par frapper à la porte, et cette dernière s'ouvrit. Ce que Regina vit lui coupa le souffle.<p>

Emma était époustouflante, Regina n'avait aucun autre mot pour la qualifier. Ses cheveux blonds, habituellement bouclés, étaient lisses, soyeux, et reposaient avec grâce sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Ses yeux verts brillaient avec une lueur exceptionnelle, et contrastaient avec la robe parme qu'elle portait. La robe, courte, était ornée d'une ceinture qui entourait sa taille fine. Même son maintien semblait différent.

- **Je crois qu'une mouche vient d'entrer dans votre bouche Regina**, dit Emma en riant, alors qu'elle déposait une bise sur la joue de Regina pour lui dire bonjour.

Le contact de la joue encore fraîche du vent de dehors électrisa celle de Regina. Sa proximité lui permit également de sentir son parfum à la cannelle, si caractéristique.

- **Vous êtes très jolie**, ajouta-t-elle en la détaillant de ses yeux brillants.

Regina se releva du lit et dit :

**- Vous... vous aussi. **

**- Merci... Bon ! On y va à cette fête ou quoi ? Je suis passée devant et il y a une ambiance de folie ! La petite vieille qui s'occupe de l'administration, je peux vous assurer qu'elle draguait l'homme qui s'occupe de l'entretien ! Ça risque d'être hot ! **

Regina arqua un sourcil mais rit légèrement.

**- Vous avez besoin des béquilles ?** demanda la blonde.

**- Je sais marcher sans maintenant ! **

**- Bien, grande fille ! Puis-je au moins vous demander de crocher mon **bras ?

Regina regarda le bras fin mais musclé d'Emma un instant, puis entremêla le sien. Le contraste entre sa peau hâlée et la peau blanche de sa partenaire était saisissant.

Elles descendirent par l'ascenseur, marchèrent un instant dans le hall et entrèrent dans la cantine, transformée pour les besoins de la soirée. Les tables avaient été poussées, les lumières tamisées. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu penser Regina, il y avait beaucoup de monde, du personnel, des patients...  
>Elles s'installèrent à une table libre, et Emma proposa d'aller chercher un verre à Regina, qu'elle accepta.<p>

- **La musique elle craint un peu**, finit par lâcher Emma au milieu de la soirée, en revenant du bar avec deux nouveaux verres à la main.

- **Vous comptez me saouler Miss Swan ?** demanda Regina.

**- Je vous amène les verres mais je ne vous force pas à les boire ! Et puis après tout, on est déjà dans un hôpital ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien nous arriver ? Franchement ?**

_Elle a raison au fond. Que pourrait-il bien m'arriver de pire que ce qui m'est déjà arrivé ? Allez, lâche-toi Regina. Après tout qu'as-tu à perdre ? Ici, hormis Emma, il n'y a personne pour t'espionner, pour faire un rapport sur toi..._

- **Vous avez raison !**

Elle prit le verre que lui tendait Emma et le vida d'une traite, puis elle se leva.

- **Où vous allez ?** demanda Emma surprise.

- **Danser !**

Tandis que Regina marchait en direction de la piste de danse, Emma vérifia le verre de Regina, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de résidu d'une poudre quelconque, vida son verre à son tour et rejoignit la brune lorsqu'une nouvelle musique commença.

Sous les lumières, Emma trouva Regina magnifique. Elle l'avait toujours trouvée jolie, même lorsqu'elle était endormie, mais là, avec ce maquillage qui lui allait si bien, et cette robe pailleté qui la faisait briller de mille feux, sa beauté prenait un nouveau sens. La musique n'était pas très rapide, mais elle était profonde, et Emma se surprit à l'apprécier, et le fait de voir Regina tournoyer lentement en bougeant ses bras en rythme aidait d'autant plus. Regina tendit les mains vers Emma, comme pour l'inviter à danser avec elle, et Emma, après une légère hésitation, les prit. Emma faisait tourner Regina, et inversement, elles se rapprochaient, se séparaient, se collaient à nouveau l'une à l'autre. Peau contre peau, elles riaient, sans contraintes aucunes.

**- Vous êtes cuite ?** demanda Emma dans son oreille, en parlant assez fort pour qu'elle se fasse comprendre malgré la musique.

- **Non, je ne crois pas, c'est bien ça le problème**, répondit Regina. **Et vous ?**

**- Je crois pas non plus. **

Emma perçut le regard que Regina portait sur elle, il lui semblait différent de d'habitude. Elle fronça les sourcils, et Regina répondit à sa question silencieuse.

**- Je vous trouve juste... très jolie, là. Enfin je l'avais déjà remarqué avant, mais pas comme ça. **

Regina se rapprocha d'Emma, lui prit les mains et la fit tournoyer.

- **Je pensais que vous seriez du genre à me trouver vulgaire...**

**- C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début. Avec votre veste immonde. Mais en fait, vous êtes plus jolie que vulgaire.**

**- Merci**, dit Emma en riant. **Enfin.. je crois ?**

Emma fit tournoyer Regina sur elle-même, mais elle revint dans sa position un peu brutalement et trébucha sur Emma, ce qui provoqua un contact entre leurs deux poitrines. Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa. Leur visage était proche l'un de l'autre. Les yeux de Regina brillaient légèrement.

**- Ca va ?**

**- Oui, désolée,** répondit Regina**. Je crois que je commence à fatiguer.**

Emma regarda autour d'elle. Il était vrai que la salle s'était vidée quelques peu.

**- On peut remonter si vous voulez ! **

**- Je veux bien,** déclara Regina.

- **Ok, pas de problèmes.**

Elle présenta de nouveau son bras à Regina, qui se crocha à elle un peu plus fermement qu'en arrivant. Regina appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, mais il mit un certain temps à arriver. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la troisième fois où Regina, passablement agacée, martelait le bouton, que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Cependant, deux personnes l'occupaient déjà, et ils avaient l'air assez occupé, à moitié habillés.

**- Oh mon dieu !** s'exclama Regina.

Le couple dans l'ascenseur se retourna vers elles, horrifié, et Emma lâcha un petit cri de surprise.

- **Mary-Margaret ?**

**- Regina ?**

**- M. Nolan ?**

**- Shérif Swan ?**

**- Tout le monde se connait ou quoi ?** dit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. **Par contre, si vous pouviez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs, ça nous arrangerait. **

Les deux, gênés, se rhabillèrent en vitesse en s'enfuirent de l'ascenseur aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent.

**- C'est son mec** ! lâcha Emma d'un coup en faisant sursauter Regina.

- **Oh par pitié, Miss Swan ! Vous connaissez ce type ?**

**- C'est David Nolan, le prof d'histoire de mon fil**s, dit-elle alors qu'elles entraient dans la chambre de Regina**. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai besoin d'un remontant là. Je reviens. **

Emma s'éclipsa quelques minutes et revint avec une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes. Elle tendit l'une d'elle à Regina.

- **Vous en voulez ?**

- **Je ne vais pas avoir le choix ! Comment voulez-vous que je dorme moi, après des visions pareilles ?**

Emma lui remplit sa coupe à ras-bord, et Regina la vida aussitôt, tout comme les trois qui suivirent, et Emma en fit autant.

Une heure et une autre bouteille plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux allongées sur le lit, collées l'une à l'autre par le manque de place, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

**- Non mais vous avez vu sa tête ?** dit Regina à voix haute en riant.

- **Chuuuut, on va se faire attraper si vous continuez à parler si fort. **

**- Non mais vraiment, ses yeux lorsqu'elle nous a vues, vous les avez remarqués ? Elle était terrifiée ! **

**- Le plus drôle c'est que Miss Bisounours se tape quelqu'un ! **

Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

**- Dans un ascenseur Miss Swan ! Un ascenseur ! **

Les éclats de rire se transformèrent en fou-rire à nouveau.

**- Et dire que moi je suis célibataire et Joyeux a un mec ! Y'a pas de justice. **

Regina gloussa puis demanda :

**- Joyeux ? **

**- Bah elle est petite. Et elle est tout le temps contente. Joyeux quoi. Dans Blanche-Neige. Joyeux. Le nain. Joyeux. Joyeux s'envoie en l'air avec Prof ! **

- **Miss Swan vous venez de ruiner mon enfance ! **

Elles restèrent à rire ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma, reprenant légèrement ses esprits dit en se levant du lit :

- **Je devrais peut-être retourner chez moi maintenant... **

Mais Regina protesta d'un mouvement de tête, la força à se rallonger à côté d'elle, et, sans un mot, l'entoura de ses bras.

- **Non. Vous ne partez pas. Pas ce soir. Vous êtes trop jolie pour sortir d'ici ce soir. Je vous garde.** Regina enfonça sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Emma. **Et puis j'aime bien trop votre parfum. Il est doux, et il m'aide à dormir. **

**- D'accord, d'accord,** dit Emma, pas si résignée que cela. Elle se cala plus confortablement contre le corps de Regina.

Cette dernière serra un peu plus fort Emma, et dit :

- **Joyeuse Saint Valentin Emma. **

* * *

><p><em>C'est déjà fini ! Mais promis je reviens dimanche ! Comme je l'ai dit à ceux qui m'ont demandé, on en saura plus sur l'accident de Regina, sur celui d'Henry aussi, dans très peu de temps, je ne vous laisserai pas dans le flou encore bien longtemps ! <em>

_Merci de toujours me suivre, de me lire, et d'être là ! _

_A très vite, _

**_ADR_**


	7. Extrêmement fort et incroyablement près

_Oulala, il est encore minuit, je suis incorrigible ! Un chapitre nocturne donc, qui je l'espère, vous fera plaisir (ou pas, je le vois d'ici !)  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

PS : Ceux qui me suivaient sur Conversations Nocturnes savent que je suis très musique, et j'ai écouté en boucle **Wait** de** M83** en écrivant ce chapitre, alors si vous aussi vous lisez en musique, n'hésitez pas à vous mettre ça dans les oreilles à partir du moment où Regina va au Granny's jusqu'à la fin, je trouve que ça colle bien ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>« Il entre tellement de gens dans votre vie, des centaines de milliers de gens ! Il faut garder la porte ouverte pour qu'ils puissent entrer...»<em>**

**...**

Le lendemain du bal, Emma, qui entendait au loin de petits bruits, fut surtout réveillée par une énorme migraine. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, pour s'acclimater à la lumière, et il lui fallut quelques instants supplémentaires pour comprendre où elle était. L'hôpital. Elle avait des courbatures dans les bras, probablement le fait d'avoir assez mal dormi, et sentait une présente dans son dos, qu'elle entendait respirer profondément. Tout revint d'un coup. Elle s'assit délicatement sur le lit, sans réveiller la brune qui dormait à côté d'elle, encore toute habillée, tout comme elle.

- **Je ne dis rien si vous ne dites rien non plus !** dit quelqu'un à voix basse, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Emma.

Mary-Margaret, dans un coin de la chambre, posait un plateau de petit déjeuner. Le cerveau encore lent, Emma ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire l'infirmière, mais tout lui revint en mémoire lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

- **Vous !** s'exclama Emma en la pointant du doigt. **Vous dans l'ascenseur avec le prof d'histoire de mon fils ! Je me souviens ! **

**- Chuuut ! Moi aussi je me souviens ça va ! **

- **Je ne vous imaginais pas... capable de ce genre de choses ! C'est plutôt mon amie Ruby la championne pour ça ! **

**- Mais je ne suis pas comme ça !** répliqua Mary-Margaret. **On a simplement eu... un moment de folie, c'était passager ! **

-** Assez pour que je m'en souvienne pour le restant de mes jours ! Je vais faire comment moi, pour regarder M. Nolan dans les yeux aux réunions parents-profs maintenant hein ?**

**- Je suis désolé, c'était pas du tout professionnel, je sais ! Mais vous ? On en parle de vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** demanda l'infirmière. **Et surtout qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec Regina ?**

Elle pointa les deux bouteilles de champagnes posées en vrac sur la table de chevet.

**- Après ce qu'on a vu, il nous fallait forcément un remontant ! **

Mary-Margaret se prit le visage dans les mains.

**- Oh mon dieu, j'ai tellement honte, si vous saviez ! **

**- Ca va je sais**, dit Emma d'un ton réconfortant en déverrouillant son téléphone. Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs appels manqués de Henry, et plusieurs messages. Avait-elle été si ivre que cela pour ne pas entendre son téléphone ?

**_« Euh... t'es où ?» « T'aurais pu au moins me prévenir si tu comptais dormir chez Ruby.» « Mère indigne !» _**

Tandis que Mary-Margaret se plaignait à nouveau, Emma lui fit signe de se taire tandis qu'elle sortait pour appeler Henry.

**- Allô ? **

**- Salut mon grand ! **

**- Tu me réveilles... **gémit-il, la voix endormie.

- **Désolée mon pote. Ecoutes, pour hier soir je...**

**- T'en fais pas, je rigolais pour le « mère indigne ». T'es toujours avec Ruby, t'as dormi au Granny's finalement ?**

**- Non... J'étais pas avec Ruby. J'étais... **

Emma hésita. Pouvait-elle lui dire la vérité sur sa soirée ? Elle n'avait rien eu de choquant, mais tout de même...

**- Tu peux me le dire si tu étais avec un homme, c'est pas grave tu sais, t'as le droit. **

- **J'étais pas avec un homme non plus Henry... J'étais avec.. avec une amie. Je l'ai rencontrée à l'hôpital, enfin, c'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai en rentrant si tu veux. **

**- D'accord, de toute façon, je suis trop crevé, je comprends rien. **

**- A tout à l'heure ?**

**- Ok, à tout' Maman. **

Lorsqu'Emma rentra à nouveau dans la salle, Mary-Margaret était en train de ramasser les bouteilles laissées par Emma et Regina la veille.

**- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça**, indiqua Emma en montrant les bouteilles du regard.

- **Je sais, mais je si on les voit, on risque toutes les trois de se faire taper sur les doigts**, répondit l'infirmière. **Regina d'avoir bu, vous d'être restée en dehors des heures de visites, et moi d'avoir laissé cela se produire.**

**...**

Regina, légèrement nauséeuse, la bouche affreusement pâteuse, fut tirée du sommeil par un agaçant bruit de sac plastique. Elle qui s'était habituée à la chaude présence à ses côtés, elle se trouva presque déçue de réaliser qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt lorsqu'elle entendit son nom dans la conversation, où elle reconnut la voix d'Emma et l'infirmière.

- **Elle dort super bien ! **

- **Elle était déjà comme ça la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée**, répondit la blonde avec un petit éclat de rire.

_Ah ah très drôle Swan ! On se tord tous de rire. Mais si j'ai aussi bien dormi, c'est à cause de vous et de vos stupides bouteilles de champagne ! _

**_-_**** Elle en a fait du chemin depuis**, dit Mary-Margaret.

**- Je dois avouer que la première fois que l'on a réellement discuté, j'ai cru qu'elle était comme sa mère, tout aussi arrogante, tout aussi superficielle, mais je suis contente de m'être trompée. En fait elle est loin d'être comme sa mère. **

- **Elle a été assez odieuse avec moi,** fit remarquer l'infirmière.

_C'est parce que vous m'agaciez ! Mais je dois avouer que vous vous arrangez. La robe, vos... folies dans l'ascenseur avec M. Le Prof d'Histoire ! Ça c'était une surprise ! _

- **Je pense simplement que vous n'êtes pas... disons... compatible avec son caractère. C'est quelqu'un de très fort, de très indépendant, et je pense que vous la materniez un peu trop...**

_Bon point Miss Swan ! _

- **Vous semblez beaucoup la connaître. **

**- Oh je... J'en sais rien. Disons que j'ai appris à l'appréhender**.

_Appréhender ? _

**- C'est plus que ça**, dit Mary-Margaret en chuchotant. **C'est comme si, enfin, vous avez l'air de tenir à elle. **

**- C'est vrai, je l'apprécie.**

Regina, plus du tout endormie à présent, commençait à se sentir nerveuse. Elle n'était pas censée entendre ce qu'elles se racontaient, et pourtant, elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

- **Comment vous l'appréciez ?**

- **Bah, elle a certaines qualités, même si au premier abord on les voit pas forcément, elle en a, pour sûr...**

Regina se retenait de sourire.

- **Non, je veux dire, à quel degré vous l'appréciez ?**

Emma sembla hésiter. Regina se plut à imaginer la petite moue qu'elle faisait dans ce genre de situation.

- **Quatre-vingt-quatorze degrés Celsius ? Il vous faut un degré précis où...**

- **Vous la trouvez jolie ?** demanda Mary-Margaret.

**- Oui,** répondit Emma automatiquement, sans réfléchir une seconde à la question**. Enfin, oui, elle est belle, elle a une classe folle, beaucoup plus que moi, c'est clair.**

_Vous me flattez Emma... Mais vous êtes belle aussi, plus que vous ne le croyez... Et voilà mon cœur qui refait des siennes... _

**- C'est déjà un bon début**, finit par dire l'infirmière.

- **Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ?**

**- Parce qu'elle vous a intrigué depuis la première fois que vous êtes entrée dans cette chambre, je l'ai vu dans votre regard. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas déçu de la personne que vous avez découvert derrières ces paupières closes. Surtout lorsque l'on sait la façon dont elle s'est réveillée, grâce à qui elle s'est réveillée**, insista-t-elle.

- **Attendez,** réfléchit Emma. **Vous parlez du... Comment est-ce que vous...**

- **Je savais que vous seriez désespérée, et que vous finiriez par prendre en compte mon conseil sur les contes de fées. Et puis j'écoute aux portes aussi quand je m'ennuie, et croyez-moi, avec l'expérience, je sais reconnaitre le bruit d'un baiser quand j'en entends un. **

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?_

- **C'est bizarre, comme ça, j'aurais plus penché pour les bruits d'ascenseur... **ricana la blonde.

**- Ah ah... Ne changez pas de sujet Emma, parce que même si tout est scientifique, physique, ou biologique en ce monde, je continue de croire que c'est en embrassant Regina que vous l'avez réveillée.**

Prise par la surprise, Regina se mit à tousser, ce qui fit interrompre aux deux femmes leur conversation.

**- Regina ! Vous êtes réveillée ?**

_Ai-je bien entendu ? Emma m'a... Elle m'a... _

- **Vous voyez bien non ?** répliqua Regina, plus méchamment qu'elle l'avait voulu.

Regina était tellement perdue qu'elle parla assez mal à Emma le temps qu'elle resta avec elle, et Emma décida de rentrer chez elle prendre une douche, et la laissa sa seule avec ses pensées.

L'après-midi, cependant, elle eut une merveilleuse raison de se réjouir lorsque Mary-Margaret, légèrement gênée, vint lui annoncer avec un grand sourire qu'elle pourrait enfin rentrer chez elle le lendemain.  
>Sa première pensée fut d'appeler Emma pour le lui dire, mais elle se retint. Savoir que ses lèvres avaient peut-être touché les sienne faisait naître en Regina un sentiment très étrange, elle était à la fois heureuse, déçue et déçue, et elle ne savait guère pourquoi. Par certains aspects, Emma lui était devenue encore plus désirable encore. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine rien qu'au fait de penser à la blonde. Et cela lui faisait peur, terriblement peur, et un nœud se formait dans son estomac.<p>

Elle prévint cependant sa mère, qui lui fit savoir qu'elle serait à l'hôpital à la première heure le lendemain matin pour la ramener chez elle. Regina n'aurait su dire pourquoi, encore une fois, elle se sentait heureuse, mais en même temps presque nostalgique lorsqu'elle prépara ses affaires, les affaires qu'Emma lui avait ramené, il y a ce qui lui semblait être des semaines.

**...**

En milieu d'après-midi, le lendemain, Emma se décida à retourner voir Regina. Elle avait été bizarre la veille, et Emma voulait savoir ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Elles avaient toutes deux passé une super soirée, et elles n'en avaient même pas reparlé, comme si elle n'avait pas eu lieu, comme si aucune d'entre elles ne se souvenaient - alors qu'elles se souvenaient parfaitement. Lorsqu'elles avaient dansé, plus rien d'autre ne comptait, il s'agissait uniquement d'elles, ç'avait été leur moment, l'instant où pour la première fois, toutes les deux s'étaient senties bien, pour de vrai, et elles agissaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un moment tout à fait insignifiant. Ça n'avait aucun sens, et Emma comptait bien en reparler à Regina.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la 131, elle crut d'abord s'être trompée de chambre. Elle était vide, le lit était fait, et les affaires de Regina avaient disparues.  
>Emma sortit en trombe de la chambre, et se rendit aussitôt à l'ilot central du couloir, où plusieurs secrétaires se trouvaient.<p>

- **Vous savez où est passée la femme de la 131 ?** demanda Emma précipitamment**. Regina Mills ?**

- **Elle est rentrée chez elle**, dit l'une des femmes d'un ton monocorde sans lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

-**Pardon ?**

- **Elle est sortie ce matin, elle a signé les papiers. Vous êtes flic ou quoi ?**

**- Tout juste**, dit Emma en sortant sa plaque, et la secrétaire se tourna enfin vers elle.

- **Shérif Swan ? Je ne vous avais pas reconnue. Regina Mills est bien sortie, mais vous devriez aller voir l'infirmière Blanchard, elle est plus au courant que moi. **

**- Emma ?** dit une voix derrière elle.

Mary-Margaret venait de la voir, l'air assez inquiet.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?**

**- Regina est vraiment partie ? Elle a eu le droit ?**

**- Evidemment, elle va bien, elle doit juste revenir dans quelques jours pour contrôler mais... Elle ne vous a pas prévenue ?**

- **Apparemment non. **

Emma se sentait terriblement déçue. C'était une nouvelle géniale et Regina ne lui avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas partagé cette joie avec elle.

**- Je pensais que vous seriez la première personne qu'elle aurait appelée... **

**- C'est pas grave... C'est bon. **

**- Sa mère est venue la prendre ce matin, et elle a fait une de ces têtes lorsqu'on lui a dit que Regina devait rester à Storybrooke tant que l'enquête concernant son accident était en cours. **

Pour une fois, Emma se sentit fière de ses actes. En effet, quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait demandé à ce que Regina ne quitte pas la ville, tant qu'on avait besoin d'elle pour son enquête. Evidemment, Regina aurait pu rentrer à Boston, puisque l'enquête était au point mort, mais cela rassurait Emma de savoir qu'elle était près d'elle, qu'elle pouvait la garder encore un peu à ses côtés.

**- Madame Mills est venue chercher sa fille ? Wow... ça c'est une surprise ! **

**- Ca m'a étonné aussi, mais je crois qu'elle pensait surtout pouvoir remmener Regina à Boston avec elle. Enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris ils sont rentrés chez Regina. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne vous ait pas appelée, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle...**

**- C'est pas grave**, répéta Emma. **Je vais l'appeler. Je verrais bien. Merci.**

**...**

**- Et sais-tu quand tu pourras rentrer à Boston ?** demanda Cora Mills à sa fille, attablée au salon.

- **Aucune idée, il faudra demander à Emma je suppose...** répondit Regina, dans le vague.

- **Emma ? Swan ? Le Shérif ?**

**- Oui.**

**- L'infirmière, cette Blanchard, elle m'a dit que vous vous entendiez bien...Elle a l'air de me détester tout autant que toi, ça vous fait une ennemie en commun.**

- **Je ne te déteste pas maman... **soupira Regina.

**- Tu ne devrais pas te lier avec cette fille. **

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que c'est le genre de fille à ruiner ta carrière, **dit Cora le plus sérieusement du monde**. Elle n'est que de passage de toutes manières.**

**- De passage... c'est ce que tu avais dit de Daniel... Et pourtant tu l'as fait fuir en lui disant que j'étais amoureuse de Léopold. **

**- Tu n'étais peut-être pas amoureuse, mais ton mariage avec lui t'as servi non ? Tu crois vraiment que tu en serais là aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas été l'épouse de Léopold ? J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi et pour ta carrière, et à ce que je sache, tu ne t'es jamais plainte d'avoir ce poste à la mairie de Boston. Je ne t'ai jamais vue autant épanouie que dans ton travail, tu es heureuse dans ce que tu fais.**

Regina devait admettre que c'était vrai, elle aimait son travail plus que tout, mais avait-elle connu autre chose que cela ?

**- Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne devrais pas fréquenter cette Emma Swan. Quand tu rentreras à Boston, tu l'auras déjà oubliée. Et crois-moi, tu as d'autre choses à penser en rentrant que de penser ce vulgaire shérif de la petite bourgade coincée au milieu de nulle part où tu as décidé de t'installer pour on ne sait quelle raison !**

**- J'avais besoin d'un endroit à moi**, dit la brune en regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux. **D'un endroit loin de Boston, un endroit rien qu'à moi ! Tu comprends cela ? **

**- Excuses-moi Regina, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux t'enfuir ici si tu aimes ton travail. Quand on aime quelque chose, on fais-en sorte d'y rester près.**

- **Ne me fait pas croire que tu connais quelque chose en amour Maman ! **

**- Regina !**

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle courut décrocher, et prit l'appel dans la cuisine.

**...**

**Après avoir marché **dans le froid de février jusqu'à son bureau, elle avait cherché sur Internet le numéro de téléphone fixe de Regina et l'avait composé.

**_- Allô ?_**

**- Je suis bien chez Regina Mills ?**

**_- Oui, c'est exact._**

**- Regina, c'est Emma...**

**_- Oh..._**

**- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous étiez sortie de l'hôpital ? J'aurais pu vous aider ou...**

Emma n'y allait pas de main morte, mais elle ne voulait plus tourner autour du pot.

_- __**Il faut que j'apprenne à vivre sans vous Miss Swan...**_ répondit la voix légèrement tendue de Regina.

- **Ce n'est pas une obligation, on peut toujours se voir...**

**- ****_Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, je ne vais pas rester longtemps ici, je vais avoir du travail à Boston... _**

- **Alors maintenant que vous êtes sortie, ça veut dire qu'on va chacune reprendre le cours de notre existence comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Comme si rien n'avait jamais existé ? **

**_- Quelque chose a-t-il réellement existé Miss Swan ?_**

**- Et notre amitié ? **demanda Emma.** Vous en faites quoi ?**

**- ****_Vous pensiez réellement que nous étions amies ? Vous étiez utile, c'est vrai mais..._**

Emma s'enflamma.

**- Utile ? Utile ? Un tournevis c'est utile ! Un tapis de souris c'est utile ! Mais je ne suis pas un objet Regina, je suis un être humain ! Et j'ai des sentiments ! Et vous aussi ! **

**- ****_C'est bien cela le problème Miss Swan. Ecoutez, je dois y aller, ma mère est là... Bonne soirée, je suis désolée. _**

Et Regina raccrocha, laissant Emma seule et complétement perdue. Elle en venait presque à se dire que ce stupide bal avait finalement été une très mauvaise idée.

**...**

Le lendemain, lorsque Cora quitta Mifflin Street pour retourner à Boston, Regina tenta de rappeler Emma, mais celle-ci ne décrocha pas. Elle tenait à s'excuser une fois de plus pour son comportement, elle s'y prenait toujours mal avec Emma, et elle s'en voulait à chaque fois. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait de façon aussi stupide avec elle.

Avec une certaine appréhension, elle se rendit alors au Granny's, et se mit à prier sur la route, qu'elle dû faire à pied, pour que l'amie d'Emma soit de service ce jour-là, elle pourrait peut-être la renseigner et lui donner le nom de la rue où habitait la blonde.

**- Et vous êtes ?** demanda Ruby, qui mâchait un chewing-gum en servant un chocolat à l'une des tables lorsque Regina l'accosta.

Regina hésita à répondre, mais les yeux de Ruby l'observèrent et elle s'exclama :

- **Oh mais attendez, c'était vous la mission cheeseburger** !

- Pardon ?

- **Emma a commandé des cheeseburgers l'autre jour, elle a pas voulu me dire pour qui ils étaient, je suis quasiment sûre que c'était vous ! Et c'est peut-être vous aussi la personne mystère ! Oh Emma Emma Emma...**

**- Euh, désolée, mis à part pour les cheeseburgers, je ne vois pas trop à quoi vous faites référence...**

**- Ca n'a que peu d'importance, moi je sais où je vais, c'est là l'essentiel,** dit Ruby avec un sourire. **Oh Emma, je suis tellement en train de sauver la mise... Bon alors, reprit-elle à l'attention de Regina cette fois.**

Et elle lui indiqua le chemin pour aller jusqu'à l'appartement d'Emma, qui se trouvait non loin d'ici. Regina la remercia avec un pourboire et quitta le Granny's en laissant une Ruby ravie, mettant le pourboire dans son soutien-gorge sous l'œil méfiant de sa grand-mère de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Lorsque Regina fut arrivée à destination, devant la porte que la serveuse lui avait indiquée, elle toqua.  
>La porte s'ouvrit quasiment aussitôt sur une Emma surprise, les cheveux relevés en un chignon qui tenait avec un crayon à papier.<p>

**- Bonjour Miss Swan**, dit timidement Regina.

**- Comment vous avez su où j'habite ?** demanda Emma sans répondre à son bonjour.

**- Je suis passée par le Granny's, votre amie m'a renseignée. Ruby je crois...**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, si je peux me permettre cette indiscrétion ? **

**- Je vous ai parlé un peu durement au téléphone hier et je.. Je venais voir si vous ne m'en vouliez pas trop...**

- **Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ?** lâcha Emma d'une voix forte après être sortie sur le palier et refermé la porte**. J'ai eu l'impression d'être votre boniche ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on jette dès qu'on en a plus besoin ! Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas être mon amie, mais il fallait me le dire, au lieu de me parler comme à l'une de vos sous-fifres de Boston !**

**- Alors là je vous arrête tout de suite. J'ai envie d'être votre amie Emma, et c'est bien cela qui me pose problème ! **

**- Je vois pas où est le problème !**

**- Le problème**, expliqua Regina, **c'est qu'à chaque fois que je m'attache à quelqu'un, ça finit inévitablement par... foirer.** Emma arqua un sourcil lorsque Regina prononça ce dernier mot, et eut un petit sourire**. Dès que je m'attache, ma mère fait son possible pour tout détruire ! Elle dit des tas de choses, et elle se révèle convaincante la majeure partie du temps...**

- **Vous pouvez pas l'envoyer se faire foutre une bonne fois pour toutes ? C'est votre vie bordel ! C'est à vous de décider de ce que vous voulez vraiment ! Vous n'avez pas à avoir l'approbation de votre mère pour devenir mon amie ! C'est carrément stupide...** Emma changea soudain de ton, plus calme. **Je tiens à vous, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais c'est le cas, et croyez-moi je ne dis pas ça souvent. Alors prouvez-moi que ça vaut la peine ! Prouvez-moi que j'ai raison quand je dis à tout le monde que vous n'êtes pas si acariâtre, que c'est possible de vous apprécier, prouvez-moi que vous avez des qualités, montrez-les moi !**

Regina ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était touchée, elle aurait dû dire quelque chose, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa gorge.

**...**

**- Ok**, dit Emma en retournant vers sa porte**. C'est pas grave. J'aurais dû me douter que... **

**- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? **

**- De quoi ?** soupira la blonde.

- **Ce qu'a dit Mademoiselle Blanchard. A propos de mon réveil.**

**- Va falloir être plus précise Regina, parce que cette femme dit tellement de trucs à la minute que...**

**- M'avez-vous embrassée ?** demanda Regina en distinguant chaque syllabe.

Emma resta interdite l'espace d'un instant. Elle déglutit et se mit à regarder la moquette qui constituait le sol du long couloir de son étage.

- **OK, alors ce qu'il faut que vous compreniez**, dit-elle précipitamment, **c'est que j'étais désespérée, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour vous sortir du sommeil alors j'ai, enfin, comme je vous trouvais jolie, et que dans les contes de fées ça marche, je me suis dit que...**

Mais Emma fut incapable de continuer, parce que Regina s'était avancée vers elle et l'avait brusquement prise dans ses bras, et la serra incroyablement fort, tout contre elle. Emma se prenait le délicieux parfum de Regina dans le visage, et c'était furieusement agréable. Elle décida de caresser gentiment le dos de la brune. Un 'Merci' lui chatouilla l'oreille, et les mains de Regina quittèrent son dos pour se poser sur ses hanches, signe que le petit câlin était fini. Mais à la place de s'écarter, Regina rapprocha son visage extrêmement près de celui d'Emma, et obligea son regard à croiser le sien. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.  
>Emma n'osaient plus bouger, parce qu'elle savait qu'au moindre frôlement de son nez contre celui de Regina, elle ne serait plus capable de se contrôler, elle pouvait percevoir le désir qui brûlait dans les yeux de Regina, et un frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus, millimètre par millimètre. Chacune pouvait se voir dans les yeux de l'autre, pouvait observer les cils de l'autre, un à un, sentait le souffle brulant de l'autre sur leurs lèvres.<br>Les mains de Regina remontèrent le long des côtes d'Emma, tout doucement. En regardant ces yeux émeraude, en observant le grain de sa peau si blanche, Regina prit conscience que si son cœur battait de cette façon, si elle agissait de cette façon avec Emma, c'est qu'elle venait d'en tomber irrémédiablement et irrévocablement amoureuse. Devant le malaise d'Emma qui lui expliquait que oui, elle l'avait bien embrassée, durant ce court instant, elle était tombée de l'autre côté de la ligne, son cerveau venait de sauter le précipice qui l'avait toujours séparé de son coeur. Elle avait à présent une armée, à l'intérieur d'elle, prête à tout pour faire comprendre à Emma qu'elle était folle, folle de désir pour elle, ses cheveux blonds et son ignoble veste rouge.  
>Mais lorsque son nez contourna celui d'Emma sans le toucher, et que ses lèvres presque tremblantes s'apprêtaient à rejoindre celles d'Emma, elle entendit une voix derrière la porte en bois.<p>

**_- Maman ? _**

Emma se détourna vivement de Regina.

**- Je crois que le devoir m'appelle**, dit-elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

**- Je comprend.**

**- Mais vous pourriez peut-être rester ? On a préparé des spaghettis pour le diner... Je suis sûre qu'Henry serait ravi de faire votre connaissance.**

- **Oh euh... d'accord... Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer je...**

**- Tatata**, dit Emma en lui tapotant le bout du nez.

Emma ouvrit la porte et Regina entrée, tout intimidée, dans l'appartement.

- **Vous n'avez pas à faire de manières ici**, indiqua la blonde**, ça n'a rien à voir avec votre palace alors...**

Regina ne dit rien, et entendit des pas dans la pièce d'à côté.

**- Henry**, s'exclama Emma, **tiens, je te présente Regina. C'est une...** Elle regarda Regina avec hésitation.

- **Une amie**, compléta Regina en souriant timidement vers Henry.

Mais Henry ne souriait pas. Il eut d'abord l'air perdu, dans le vague, les yeux hagards, puis une expression de peur s'imprima sur son visage.

- **T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?**

Pour seule réponse, Henry s'enfuit en claquant la porte d'entrée.

**- Je reviens**, précisa Emma à Regina. **Faites comme chez vous.**

Emma lui fit un baiser sur la joue et sortit voir Henry, resté derrière la porte.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon grand... Dis-moi... **

**- Cette femme**, balbutia-t-il. **Je me souviens... Quand je l'ai vu, tout est revenu... C'est elle Maman ! C'est elle qui m'a renversée ! Je me souviens ! **

Elle aurait voulu demander à son fils de s'expliquer, elle aurait dû lui demander s'il était sûr de lui, mais la peur qu'on lisait sur son visage n'avait pas besoin de parole pour se justifier. Emma eut l'impression que le monde entier venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Puis, elle se souvint d'une phrase qu'avait dit Regina : _« ... Et puis je crois que j'ai heurté quelque chose... _». Henry, alors c'est Henry qu'elle avait heurté.

**- Maman, ça va ?**

Emma se retint pour ne pas pleurer. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour résoudre ce mystère.  
>Sans répondre à son fils, elle rentra dans l'appartement, remarqua à peine le sourire qui se transformait en inquiétude sur le visage de Regina. Elle sortit des menottes de sa poche, se rapprocha de Regina et lui attacha les poignets avec. Et, les larmes aux yeux, la voix tremblante, elle prononça l'habituel :<p>

- **Regina Mills, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. **

**...**

**_« Il entre tellement de gens dans votre vie, des centaines de milliers de gens ! Il faut garder la porte ouverte pour qu'ils puissent entrer... Mais ça veut dire aussi qu'il faut les laisser partir.»_**

* * *

><p><em>Par pitié, ne me détestez pas !<br>Certains d'entre vous avaient vu cela venir, mais croyez-moi, avec moi, faut se méfier des apparences ;)  
>J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre Dimanche prochain, mais j'ai des exams à la rentrée, et avec le Nouvel An, je suis pas sûre de pouvoir, je ferai mon possible, et je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancée du chapitre sur Twitter (cherchez AliciaDeRidder si ça vous intéresse, ou éventuellement pour m'insulter de cette fin de chapitre ignoble xD).<br>_

_A très vite, passez une bonne fête du Nouvel An, amusez-vous bien, profitez, bref, vivez ! Et merci d'être aussi choupinou avec moi et avec cette fic !  
><em>

**_ADR_**


	8. Nos sentiments contraires

_J'aurai bien commencé par un 'BONSOIIIR', mais je crois que je vais commencer par des excuses. Je suis encore en retard (merci les exams et autres...) ! J'avais dit sur Twitter que le chapitre serait en ligne jeudi, mais avec les évènements de ces derniers jours, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu envie de travailler sur le chapitre. Je vais pas m'attarder sur tout ce qui s'est passé à Paris parce que ce n'est pas le lieu, mais ça m'a sacrément retourné.  
>BREF, je m'excuse donc du retard, et aussi pour ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde, aux MP ou reviews (promis je me rattrape dans vos prochaines reviews, si vous ne m'avez pas encore abandonné). Mais je les aie toutes lues ! J'ai été sadique de vous laisser aussi longtemps sur une fin pareille, donc voici la suite !<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>« Mes pensées sont des étoiles qui ne veulent plus former de constellation.»<em>** **J. Green**

**...**

**- Emma... Parlez-moi s'il vous plait... **

Sur la route qui les séparait du bureau du Shérif, Emma était restée muette. Elle avait enfilé les menottes à Regina, le cœur lourd. Ils avaient laissé Henry, complétement désespéré de la situation qu'il venait de créer, étaient montées dans la voiture de fonction, et Emma avait roulé, sans aucune parole échangées. Regina regardait Emma, dont le visage, éclairé par intermittence à la lumière des réverbères, n'exprimait absolument aucunes émotions.

**- Emma... **

Emma regrettait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle l'avait regretté à l'instant même où elle avait passé la porte et que le sourire de Regina s'était transformé. Cela avait brutal, sans concession, professionnel. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle devait ressentir ou non à l'égard de la brune. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était des explications mais elle savait que si elle se mettait à parler maintenant, elle éclaterait en sanglots.

Arrivées au poste, Emma l'emmena dans son bureau, vide, la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, et chercha pendant quelques minutes les clés de la cellule.

**- Emma s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous me parler ? J'ai encore des droits il me semble, et vous devez me dire pourquoi vous comptez m'enfermer ici ! **

Emma essuya une larme tombée par inadvertance sur sa joue. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait lui dire, et pourtant, le dire à haute voix rendrait les choses tellement plus concrètes.

- **Est-ce que c'est... à cause d'Henry ?** demanda timidement Regina.

**- Evidemment**, répondit Emma la voix tremblante.

**- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?**

**- Il a dit que c'était vous...** commença Emma. **Il a dit que c'était vous qui... qui l'aviez renversé.**

Regina avait pensé à cette éventualité, lorsqu'Emma lui avait expliqué pour son fils. Mais elle s'était retiré cette idée de la tête, en se disant que jamais elle n'aurait pu faire une telle chose. Et pourtant on venait de lui avouer le contraire.

**- Je... **

**- Ecoutez, je suis obligée de vous garder ici pour cette nuit**, expliqua Emma en tentant de reprendre ses esprits, alors qu'elle trouvait enfin les clés de la cellule. **C'est le protocole. Je ... ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser partir, il s'agit de mon fils. Tant que tout n'est pas clair, je... je préfère vous avoir à l'œil. **

Regina soupira.

- **Je comprends. Cependant, les menottes, est-ce vraiment obligatoire ? Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, ni vous frapper Emma...**

**- Non.. je sais.. **

Elle s'approcha de Regina, sortit de sa poche la clé des menottes, et délia délicatement les mains de Regina, alors que les siennes tremblaient. Regina les prit dans les siennes et les serra doucement.

**- Je ne me souviens de rien, absolument de rien, mais je suis quasiment sûre que je n'aurais pu faire ce qu'Henry croit que j'ai fait. J'aime les enfants Emma, et je ne suis pas cruelle au point de renverser quelqu'un... Comment aurais-je pu faire quelque chose d'aussi affreux sans m'en rendre compte ?**

Emma baissa les yeux sur leurs mains, et libéra les siennes.

**- Je ne sais pas. Mais en attendant... **

Elle se rapprocha des deux petites cellules que contenait le local, en ouvrit une, et fit un geste de la main pour faire comprendre à Regina qu'elle devait y entrer. Cette dernière y consentit, non sans lancer à la blonde un long regard.

**- Je dois appeler Graham, c'est mon coéquipier, je vais lui dire de rappliquer immédiatement, et je vais tâcher d'avoir une entrevue avec mon fils pour... comprendre.**

Emma passa son coup de fil, et une demi-heure plus tard, Graham Hunt était là.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Il regarda Emma, puis Regina, enfermée derrière les barreaux verts. **Emma... Qui... qui est-ce ?**

**- Regina Mills. Elle est désormais le suspect numéro un dans l'affaire de Henry. **

Après un nouvel échange de regard sur les deux femmes, il demanda à Emma de lui parler en privé, et tous deux s'entretinrent dans la petite pièce à l'arrière.

**- Emma**, commença-t-il, **tu ne crois pas que tu es trop proche de cette affaire ? **

**- Et alors ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici pour s'occuper de ça ? Nous ne sommes que deux je te rappelle ! **

- **Peut-être mais il s'agit de ton fils, je ne veux pas que tu commettes des erreurs simplement parce que tu es en colère...**

- **Comme tu dis, il s'agit de mon fils ! **

**- Tu viens de mettre cette femme derrière les barreaux sans aucunes preuves Emma ! **

**- Mon fils ne me mentirait pas !**

**- Je ne dis pas le contraire**, soupira Graham, **mais il a subi un choc lui aussi... Alors laisses-moi m'en occuper, s'il te plait... Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, parler à ton fils, et te reposer. **

**- Graham...**

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui dit d'une voix rassurante qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas :

**- Fais ce que je te dis. Fais-moi confiance. Ca va aller. **

Emma était tellement confuse, elle avait peur de tout, peur du mensonge comme de la vérité, mais décida tout de même de suivre les conseils de son collègue et de rentrer chez elle.  
>Après un dernier regard à Regina derrière la vitre sans tain, elle sorti du bureau.<p>

**...**

**- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous hein ?** demanda Graham en se rapprochant de la cellule de Regina.

- **Vous pourriez éventuellement me relâcher...**

- **Pas avant de savoir la vérité, désolé Madame.**

Il prit sa chaise habituelle et s'assit en face de son ordinateur, prêt à noter tout ce que Regina pourrait lui dire. Regina l'observa attentivement, et se surprit à se demander s'il avait déjà tenté quelque chose avec Emma dans le passé.  
><em>Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me préoccupe de ça dans un moment pareil ? Je suis dans une cellule... <em>

- **Bon... De quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement pendant votre accident ? Et il va falloir être très précise Madame Mills. **

**- J'ai déjà dit à Emma tout ce que je savais ! Me mettre dans cette cellule ne vas pas me faire avoir une révélation soudaine ! **

_Il est idiot ou quoi ? Il n'a pas un dossier avec mon nom dessus ? Amateur..._

- **Il n'y a personne qui puisse témoigner pour vous ? Parce que si ce que dis le fils d'Emma est vrai, vous allez avoir besoin d'un avocat, et de gens qui pourront plaider en votre faveur... **

**- Un avocat, ce n'est pas un problème. Mais, un témoin... Je vous rappelle que j'étais seule cette nuit-là... **

**- On n'en sait rien... Le seul indice qu'on ait de cette nuit, c'est vous. Pas de voiture. Aucune personne à l'entour, rien. Sauf vous. **

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, et en cet instant, Regina comprit comment Emma avait pu l'engager. Il avait ce regard perçant, bleu-gris, glacial, impénétrable, et à la fois plein de confiance.

**- Vous devriez peut-être dormir,** ajouta-t-il. **Il est tard, et visiblement, cette journée a été riche en émotion. Je vais m'installer dans le bureau d'à côté, je fermerai les lumières.**

Regina ne rechignerait pas contre quelques heures de sommeil, sa nuit précédente avait été courte.  
>Elle s'endormit, toute habillée, sur le matelas encore plus fin que celui de l'hôpital, sans cesser de penser à ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver à présent.<p>

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Ou suis-je ? On dirait...  
><em>Regina se trouvait chez elle, dans son appartement, à Boston. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit sa mère, qui lui parlait. Seulement elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.  
><em>Maman, parle plus intelligiblement, je n'entends pas...<br>_Regina, sans pouvoir contrôler le moindre de ses mouvements, prit ses clés de voiture, descendit le building par l'ascenseur et monta dans sa voiture. Il y eut de nouveau un trou noir.  
>Elle se trouvait à nouveau dans sa voiture, mais du côté passager cette fois. Quelqu'un conduisait à sa place, mais elle ne pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait, elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre, cependant la voiture faisait de grandes embardées, de gauche à droite. Elle ressentit soudain une énorme secousse, puis une sensation de froid. Elle sentait le macadam au-dessous d'elle, et un liquide poisseux lui coulait le long de la joue. Elle s'endormit là, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix agaçante la tire de son sommeil.<p>

_Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?_

Regina ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours dans sa cellule, et n'avait visiblement pas bougé d'ici. Il faisait jour et quelqu'un chuchotait près d'elle.

- **Hé, Madame Cheeseburger ! Faut vous réveiller maintenant ! Je vous ai apporté à manger !**

Ce fut surtout l'odeur qui se dégageait dans la pièce qui réveilla pleinement Regina. Elle se leva d'un bond, et prit le sac qui tendait Ruby à travers les barreaux.

- **Merci...** dit-elle poliment.

- **C'est Graham qui m'a dit que vous étiez là.**

**- Vous le connaissez ? **demanda Regina en mordant dans un bon gros Cheeseburger juteux.

**- C'est mon petit-ami**, déclara la serveuse de l'autre côté des barreaux. **Il m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé hier soir, entre vous, Emma et Henry. **

**- Et vous pensez donc comme tout le monde que je suis un être complétement odieux et dépourvu d'humanité ?**

**- Non, je ne serais pas là autrement. **

Tout en mangeant, des images de son rêve lui revenaient en tête et Regina eut une idée.

- **Vous pourriez passer un appel pour moi ?** demanda la brune. Ruby la regarda, intriguée**. Vous pourriez dire à Emma de rendre visite à ma mère, à Boston ? Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer, mais je suis certaine qu'elle sait des choses, elle doit bien avoir des circonstances, je suis certaine que si Emma lui parle elle pourrait... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

Ruby triturait l'écran de son téléphone et le tendit soudain à Regina.

**- Vous devriez peut-être dire Allô**, conseilla Ruby, **parce qu'Emma répond assez vite au téléphone, et je suis certaine que la première sonnerie est déjà passée.**

Précautionneusement, et avec un élan d'affection pour la brune, elle posa délicatement le téléphone près de son oreille, et entendit un 'Allô' qui fit faire une chute à son estomac.

**- Emma ?**

Emma avait du reconnaitre sa voix car elle ne répondit pas.

- **Emma, c'est Regina. Vous avez le droit d'être en colère et de ne pas me parler, mais je vous en prie, écoutez-moi. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai comme un... un pressentiment. Vous devriez aller à Boston, voir ma mère. Je suis certaine qu'elle sait pourquoi je suis allée à Storybrooke, pourquoi je suis là. Peut-être cache-t-elle des choses pour me protéger, je ne sais pas, mais c'est la seule chance qu'on ait de savoir si votre fils à raison...** Il y eut de nouveau un silence de plomb à l'autre bout du téléphone**. Si vous croyez, ne serait-ce qu'à un pourcent à mon innocence, alors vous devez essayer de...**

- **_Et comment je peux savoir que vous n'essayez pas de me rouler dans la farine ? _**demanda Emma contre toute-attente.

Elle se tourna et parla un peu moins fort, pour ne pas que Ruby puisse entendre leur conversation, mais celle-ci était résolument prête à tout écouter, le regard avide.

- **Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé entre nous il n'y a même pas vingt-quatre heures ?**

Il y eut un nouveau silence, mais bref cette fois-ci, et Emma reprit :

_- __**Et si tout était manigancé de votre part depuis le début pour faire croire à votre innocence ?**_

- **C'est si difficile pour vous de me faire confiance après tout ce que vous avez fait pour m'aider depuis qu'on se connait ?**

**_- Peut-être aviez-vous raison depuis le début, on ne se connait pas. _**

**- Je croyais que c'était moi la méchante dans cette histoire ?** demanda Regina, blessée. **Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites-le pour votre fils, il mérite la vérité encore plus que moi. **

Mais Emma avait coupé court à la conversation, et laissa Regina seule sur la ligne. Elle regarda Ruby, avec le regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était au travail, ce regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était sûre de convaincre.

- **Il y a quelque chose que vous pourriez faire pour moi**, dit-elle en lui rendant le téléphone.

**...**

On sonna à la porte de l'appartement d'Emma, et celle-ci ouvrit et vit Ruby, une paire de clé à la main.

- **Ca te dit une virée en bagnole jusqu'à Boston ?** demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres rouge carmin.

Avant même qu'Emma ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elles étaient déjà installées dans sa petite voiture jaune. Les deux amies ne parlèrent que peu pendant le trajet, mais Emma pensa beaucoup. Regina était-elle vraiment coupable ? Que ferait-elle si c'était le cas ? Ce qui s'est passé la veille avait-il été une erreur ? Et si Henry ne les avait pas interrompus, jusqu'où seraient-elles allées ? Les questions débordaient dans sa tête, entrecoupée par de courtes discussions avec Ruby, discussions qui tournaient bien entendu autour de Regina.

Une fois arrivée à Boston, les deux femmes trouvèrent assez facilement la grande mairie, et tandis que Ruby restait à l'accueil, Emma, grâce à son badge, fut permise d'entrer un peu plus profondément dans les locaux, jusqu'à une grande porte en bois où des lettres d'or indiquaient : Cora Mills. Elle frappa, non sans une certaine appréhension. Une voix lui dit d'entrer, et elle poussa la lourde porte.  
>Cora, assise derrière son ordinateur, un gros dossier entre les mains, en lisait avec attention le contenu, raturant ici ou là quelques passages.<br>Emma toussota pour signaler sa présence, et la mère de Regina leva un sourcil de surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua que la blonde était dans son bureau.

- **Shérif Swan ?** s'exclama-t-elle. **Que faites-vous là ?**

**- Mon travail**, répondit simplement Emma en refermant la porte.

**- Votre... Ah oui, j'ai appris le léger inconvénient de Regina. Un garçon nommé Graham Hunt m'en a informé ce midi. Que me voulez-vous ? **

- **Que vous répondiez à certaines questions. Je peux m'asseoir ?** demanda-t-elle en pointant une chaise du doigt.

**- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, mais faites donc. **

Emma s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face au grand bureau en chêne de Cora. Elle fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

**- Sacré Bureau pour une simple remplaçante...**

- **J'ai été promu**, annonça fièrement Cora. **Je remplace si bien ma chère fille qu'ils m'ont octroyé un meilleur poste. J'ai dû résoudre un de ses plus gros dossiers en cours, et il se trouve que j'ai bien fait mon travail. Ce n'est tout de même pas pour cela que vous êtes venue n'est-ce pas ?**

**- En effet. J'ai besoin de savoir si savez pour quelle raison Regina avait décidé d'aller à Storybrooke ce jour-là, le jour de l'accident.**

- **Aucune idée**, répondit-elle aussitôt. **Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on m'a appelé le lendemain pour me dire que Regina avait été retrouvée inconsciente sur la route.**

**- Vous répondez beaucoup trop vite pour être sincère Madame Mills. **

**- Ecoutez Miss Swan, si ma fille vous dit qu'elle n'a rien fait à votre fils, c'est qu'elle n'a rien fait. Je la connais et je la crois. Et vous devriez en faire autant. **

**...**

En plein après-midi, alors que Regina était à nouveau seule dans le bureau du Shérif à contempler le plafond de sa cellule, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et elle se releva de son lit brusquement.  
>Henry, le fils d'Emma, venait d'entrer dans la salle, un café à emporter à la main. Il semblait tendu, et assez peu rassuré.<p>

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ? S'il cherche sa mère ou Graham, ce n'est pas ici qu'il pourra les trouver !_

**- Comment vous allez ?** demanda-t-il timidement en se rapprochant de Regina.

**- J'ai connu mieux**, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

**- Je suis venu vous apporter ça**. Il tendit le gobelet à Regina à travers les barreaux verts, et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise que Ruby avait occupée quelques heures plus tôt et qu'elle n'avait pas rangée. **Je me suis dit que vous pourriez en avoir besoin.**

Regina renifla le contenu du gobelet et se rassura en sentant l'odeur du café.

**- Merci Henry**. Elle but une gorgée et reprit : **C'est ta mère qui t'envoie ?**

- **Non non**, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. _Le même que sa maman, étonnant. _**A vrai dire elle m'a interdit de venir vous voir. Je crois qu'elle croit que vous voulez me tuer.**

Regina eut un petit rire.

- **Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer**, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

**- Je sais. D'ailleurs, je suis venu m'excuser. C'est à cause de moi si vous êtes là. Ma mère n'aurait pas dû vous enfermer ici.**

**- Peut-être a-t-elle bien fait. Après tout, tu as peut-être raison, il y a des chances que je t'aie renversé. C'est ce qu'Emma croit. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. **

**- J'ai jamais dit que je le croyais**, s'exclama-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. **Tout ce que j'ai dit, et c'est ce que j'ai expliqué à ma mère, c'est que j'ai l'impression de vous avoir vu dans cette voiture. C'est tout. Mais elle, elle a réagi de manière complétement absurde, en plus vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, alors ça me saoule si à cause de moi que vous n'êtes plus amies. **

_Si Henry arrivait à convaincre Emma, alors elle croirait enfin en mon innocence !_

**- Mais si je l'ai vraiment fait ? Tu crois vraiment que vous deux vous me pardonneriez ? Je ne pense pas...**

- **Même si c'est vous, je ne vous en veux pas... Enfin peut-être un peu**, admit-il après réflexion, **mais je suis vivant alors... Je sais que si c'est vous, vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès.**

- **Comment peux-tu en être si certain ?**

**- Parce que je garde espoir. Et je crois en vous. Si vous étiez amie avec ma mère, c'est que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Ça arrive de faire des erreurs, et si vous m'avez renversé, alors c'en était une, une grave, mais ça reste exceptionnel ! A moins que vous ne soyez une espèce de Trevor et que vous tuez tout le monde en les écrasant en pleine rue... **

**- Trevor ? **demanda Regina sans comprendre.

**- Trevor Philips, dans GTA. Vous savez, le jeu vidéo où il faut tuer un peu tout le monde...**

**- Je ne connais pas, désolé. **

Henry haussa un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de sa mère et Regina se mit à rire.

**- Votre éducation en matière de jeu-vidéo est à refaire totalement**, déclara-t-il sérieusement, ce qui déclencha un nouveau rire chez la brune.

**- Il me faudra un bon prof alors !**

**- Je suis assez doué dans mon domaine, je vous montrerais quand vous reviendrez à la maison un de ces quatre.**

**- Si je reviens... **

**- Ecoutez, moi je ne vous en veux pas. Ok, peut-être que c'est vous, mais peut-être que c'est pas de votre faute, peut-être que j'ai failli mourir, mais je suis là. Et si ça me suffit alors ça devrait suffire à ma mère pour qu'elle vous laisse au moins sortir d'ici.**

Regina avait du mal à en revenir. Le garçon qui l'accusait, la peur dans le regard, de l'avoir renversé, était venu la voir, et elle riait avec lui. Comme quoi, tout était effectivement possible en ce bas monde.

**...**

**- Peut-être êtes-vous de mèche avec elle**, dit Emma suspicieuse.

L'ambiance entre Cora et Emma, toujours dans le bureau, était électrique. Emma voulait des réponses, elle savait au fond d'elle que la mère de Regina les avait et pourtant elle ne voulait pas les lui donner, et cela l'agaçait fortement.

**- Ne me posez pas de questions, et je ne vous dirai pas de mensonges**, déclara Cora, le regard froid.

- **Et ça veut dire quoi ça exactement ?**

**- Cela veut dire que si j'étais vous, je m'arrêterai de fouiner**, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant en refermant son dossier violemment. **Cela vous évitera de nombreuses déceptions. **

- **Je fais simplement MON TRAVAIL !** s'énerva la blonde. **Et on parle de votre fille là ! Je vous signale qu'elle est en prison, et vous avez l'air de vous en foutre royalement !**

**- Si elle est en prison, c'est simplement parce que VOUS l'y avez mise. **Emma fut prise au dépourvu. Pas faux, pensa-t-elle**. Et puis vraiment ? Une prison ? Votre cellule dans vos locaux ? Laissez-moi rire. La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que Regina n'a pas fait ce que vous croyez qu'elle a fait. Et vous devriez croire ce qu'elle dit, c'est beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde si vous abandonnez cette misérable enquête que vous êtes en train de faire sur ma fille. Votre fils va bien Miss Swan, n'est-ce pas là le plus important ?**

**- Ah oui, bah super ! Comme si on allait voir un mec qui s'était fait tiré dessus mais qui avait survécu en disant : 'Bon écoutes mon gars, tu t'es pris une balle dans le bide mais eh, t'es vivant, donc pas besoin d'enquête ! Une coupe de champagne à la place ?' Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?**

Cora se leva, et Emma crut tout d'abord qu'elle allait la gifler. Mais elle passa derrière elle, et fouilla dans un meuble dans le coin de la pièce.

**- Vous tenez tant que cela à savoir la vérité ?** demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

- **Parfaitement !**

Elle referma le tiroir et tint une clé USB dans la main. Elle la tendit à Emma.

- **Alors tant pis pour vous.**

Emma prit la clé qu'elle fourra dans la poche de sa veste en cuir rouge, et s'apprêtait à remercier Cora avant de partir, mais celle-ci la retint.

- **Si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de me remercier, vraiment. **

Emma fronça les sourcils en la regardant, mais Cora lui fit signe de quitter la pièce.

**...**

En rentrant chez elle, Emma trouva Henry, plongé dans son jeu vidéo. Elle se posa dans la cuisine et alluma son ordinateur. Elle y mit la clé USB et tenta d'ouvrir, sans succès, le fichier qui y était présent était crypté.

- **Henry ? Tu peux venir me voir une minute s'il te plait ?** Henry se précipita près d'elle et examina son écran**. Dis-moi, toi qui es malin, tu crois que tu peux cracker un fichier protéger pour pouvoir en lire le contenu ? **

- **Ca dépend de son niveau de sécurité**, expliqua-t-il. **Mais je peux essayer. **

- **Je te laisse alors, il faut que j'aille libérer Regina, je ne peux pas la laisser plus longtemps derrière ces barreaux sans preuves. **

**- T'aurais jamais dû l'y mettre pour commencer...**

**- J'ai voulu te protéger Henry**, dit Emma en remettant sa veste.

- **Me protéger de quoi ? D'une femme qui te plait ? **

Emma s'arrêta net.

- **Pardon ? **

- **Laisse tomber...** Il tendit la clé à sa mère**. Tu devrais essayer de voir d'abord si tu peux ouvrir ton fichier avec l'ordi de ton bureau, ça fonctionnera peut-être mieux qu'avec ton vieux coucou. En attendant je vais chercher ce que je peux faire. **

Emma, légèrement perturbée par les dires de son fils, reprit la route jusqu'à son bureau, où se trouvait Regina, seule, qui fut légèrement surprise de la voir.

**- Graham n'est pas là ?** demanda la blonde.

**- Il n'a pas l'air de travailler souvent votre collègue**, répondit Regina du fond de sa cellule. **Si j'étais vous, je l'aurais viré depuis un moment... **

Emma chercha les clés de la cellule dans sa poche, et s'en approcha.

- **Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous**, indiqua-t-elle à Regina en ouvrant la porte.

Regina eut un grand sourire.

- **Alors vous avez enfin su que je n'y étais pour rien ?**

**- Non. Je ne peux simplement pas vous garder plus longtemps ici, c'est tout.** Le sourire de Regina s'effaça aussitôt. **En revanche on m'a donné ceci**, dit-elle en sortant la clé USB. **Et ce qu'i l'intérieur est surement capital. Ça risque bien de prouver votre culpabilité, ou bien votre innocence. Et qui que ce soit qui ait fait du mal à Henry, croyez-moi, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à le jeter dans la plus infâme prison que je connaisse. **

Alors que Regina s'apprêtait à sortir de la cellule, Emma sur ses talons, elle se retourna. Leur visage se trouvait assez proche l'un de l'autre, tout comme le reste de leur corps, et le cœur d'Emma se mit à résonner avec force dans sa poitrine. Regina venait de passer plus de vingt-quatre heures dans une cellule, et pourtant elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Emma, qui ne put s'empêcher de dire, dans un souffle, en serrant dans son poing la clé USB :

**- Si vous saviez à quel point je prie pour que ce ne soit pas vous. **

Regina lui replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille.

**- Que ce soit moi ou pas, je ferais de mon mieux pour me rattraper avec vous. J'ai eu du mal à vous accepter dans ma vie Emma, mais je ne souhaite pas vous voir partir à présent. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître complétement fou, et inapproprié vu les circonstances, mais c'est le cas. Et s'il faut que je me batte pour vous garder près de moi, alors je le ferais.**

Emma ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle ne savait plus quoi ressentir face à cette femme qui la troublait au-delà du raisonnable. Comment pouvait-on ressentir des sentiments aussi contraires en même temps ? Elle avait envie de la laisser moisir dans cette cellule parce qu'elle croyait toujours que ça pouvait être elle qui avait commis cet acte ignoble, et d'un autre côté, elle une furieuse envie de se blottir dans ses bras, de se faire réconforter par cette voix si chaude et rocailleuse.  
>Seulement, ce qu'Emma ne savait pas encore à cet instant, c'est que ce qu'elle tenait si fort dans sa main n'était pas une simple clé USB banale et sans âme. C'était une vraie bombe à retardement.<p>

* * *

><p>Un chapitre essentiellement sans interactions entre nos deux femmes préférées, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu tout de même ! Pour ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent, c'est vrai que le comportement de Regina était étrange, à soudain se dire qu'elle est amoureuse d'Emma, mais je crois surtout qu'elle le savait depuis "longtemps"... MAIS je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, ça risque de me péter mon intrigue !<br>Je reprends un rythme normal de publication, donc on devrait logiquement se retrouver dimanche :)  
>Merci pour vos lectures, pour me suivre malgré mon incapacité à tenir ce que je dis x)<p>

Je vous embrasse fort !

**ADR**


	9. (No) Surprises

_Un grand merci, une fois de plus, pour vos reviews, messages etc cette semaine. C'est tellement cool de voir que vous suivez de près cette histoire !  
>Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, peut-être un peu plus court, mais promis, il se passe beaucoup de choses dedans... MOUHAHAHA (je fais un peu trop ce rire machiavélique en ce moment, ça va pas du tout, je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide !)<br>Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Nous sommes notre plus grande surprise.» P. Coelho<strong>_

**...**

Regina aurait pu rentrer chez elle, à Boston. En effet, il s'était passé près d'une semaine depuis son arrestation, et Emma ne le lui avait pas interdit, d'ailleurs cette dernière aurait sans doute préféré. Mais Regina n'était pas rentrée. De son plein gré, elle était restée à Storybrooke, dans sa grande maison vide. Elle avait essayé de nombreuses fois d'appeler Emma, mais celle-ci ne décrochait que rarement, et lorsqu'elle le faisait, leurs échanges étaient purement cordiaux. Evidemment, le mystère de son hypothétique culpabilité n'était toujours pas levé, et une épée de Damoclès pesait sur elle, épée qui était désormais à la charge d'Henry, le fils d'Emma.  
>En attendant, elle s'occupait comme elle pouvait. Elle souhaitait plus que tout reprendre le travail, et reprendre ses dossiers en cours, dont un très gros qu'elle avait laissé en friche avant son accident. Ce dossier en particulier, Regina l'avait rangé dans l'un de ses tiroirs de son bureau, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il lui était impossible de mettre la main dessus, pourtant, elle était sûre de l'avoir laissé à Storybrooke, et non de l'avoir emporté à Boston la dernière fois. Il lui semblait même que c'était pour cela qu'elle était revenue à Storybrooke, cependant ses souvenirs étaient loin d'être clairs.<p>

**...**

**- Maman, ça ne fait qu'une semaine ! Laisse-moi le temps de chercher ! **

**- Je sais Henry, mais c'est super important ! Cette clé hé bah... c'est la clé ! La clé de tout ! **

Henry réprima un rire en mangeant ses céréales.

- **Tu pourrais pas laisser tomber ?** demanda-t-il après avoir avalé le fond de lait qu'il restait dans son bol. **Même si c'est Regina, moi je lui en veux pas..**

**- Et je t'avais déjà dit de ne pas aller la voir en mon absence**, répliqua Emma, une once de reproche dans la voix, **ça pourrait compromettre l'enquête.**

- **Je sais que toi et moi on s'était promis de coincer celui qui m'a fait ça mais... elle est loin d'être affreuse tu sais... **

**- Je sais,** soupira la blonde.

**- Alors pourquoi tu la traite comme la pire des criminelles alors qu'on est pas sûre que ce soit elle ? Oui, je l'ai vue, mais je ne suis pas une source sûre, des fois le cerveau ça fait des trucs bizarres ! **

- **Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes Henry...**

Il se leva de sa chaise pour mettre son bol dans le lave-vaisselle.

- **Me parle pas comme à un gamin de 5 ans maman ! **

Il se rapprocha d'elle. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt grand pour ses douze ans, il en faisait facilement quatorze. Emma lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- **Mon grand garçon... Pense tout de même à la clé USB.**

- **J'ai presque fini, je pourrai sans doute la déverrouiller ce soir après les cours. **

Emma eut soudain un visage radieux.

**- Super ! **

Emma avait pris une semaine de congé (forcée par Graham, Ruby et Henry), et commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Elle tournait en rond dans cet appartement, et depuis une semaine, elle profitait du vague soleil qui faisait son apparition pour flâner le long du port et marcher sur la plage, et cela lui permettait de réfléchir à la femme qui l'obsédait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Elle refusait la plupart de ses appels, parce qu'elle lui en voulait, et d'un autre côté, parce que c'était trop dur, beaucoup trop dur de lui parler. Elle pouvait mettre sa fierté de côté, et abandonner toutes les charges contre Regina, et continuer là où elles avaient arrêté juste avant le drame. Et pourtant elle réfléchissait encore à cette option. Elle voulait faire le bon choix, pour Henry, pour elle...

Emma se torturait l'esprit, car au fil des semaines, elle avait appris à connaître Regina, petit bout par petit bout, même lorsque la brune était déplaisante, elle ne se laissait pas abattre, elle savait qu'elle parviendrait à gagner sa confiance. C'avait été la seule chose dont elle avait jamais été sûre, le fait de voir sa relation avec Regina avancer dans le bon sens. Parce qu'entre elles tout semblait si naturel, comme si ç'avait déjà existé, comme si ç'avait toujours existé, comme si c'était de cette façon que leur relation devait être. Elle ne pouvait nier l'attirance qu'elle ressentait envers la jeune femme. Et avec ce qui s'était passé devant sa porte, elle était presque sûre que c'était réciproque.

- **Encore en train de penser ?**

Emma, assise depuis une quinzaine de minutes sur la plage, se retourna vivement. Elle. Elle était là, souriante, de ce sourire rouge sang, ses cheveux délicatement balayés par le vent. Emma se leva, prête à partir, mais Regina la retint par le bras.

- **Non, ne partez pas Emma, s'il vous plait. **

Emma prit sur elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? **demanda-t-elle durement.

- **Juste vous parler. D'adulte à adulte.**

Elle est tellement belle, pensa Emma. C'est un crime d'être aussi belle, ça devrait être puni par la loi.  
>Emma soupira, se rassit sur le sable, et Regina en fit autant, tout à côté d'elle.<p>

**- Je sais que vous m'évitez**, continua Regina**. Vous évitez mes appels, vous évitez mes rencontres... Je comprends pourquoi, évidemment, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que vous n'étiez pas obligée. Nous ne sommes pas obligées de nous infliger cela. Je ne suis plus une inconnue pour vous. Et vous ne l'êtes pas pour moi non plus. **

Emma s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Regina la fit taire en posant sa main sur la sienne.

**- Je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir mise dans cette cellule. Votre collègue m'a dit que je n'aurais pas dû m'y trouver, mais que vous y teniez alors... Vous avez fait votre travail, et je ne vous blâmerai jamais pour cela. Mais ce que je tenais surtout à vous dire, c'est que ce n'était pas la peine de m'enfermer, parce que jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de partir. **

Emma, qui regardait l'horizon, tourna vivement ses yeux vers la belle brune. Elle n'avait même plus le courage de repousser sa main. Ni même l'envie.

- **Et pourquoi ça ?** demanda-t-elle. **Je vous accuse d'un truc que vous n'avez peut-être pas fait, vous devriez avoir toutes les raisons de partir !**

- **En effet, j'ai peut-être toutes les raisons de partir. Mais j'ai surtout la meilleure raison de rester. **

Emma déglutit avec difficulté lorsque, ses yeux toujours plongé dans ceux de Regina, elle sentit que cette dernière lui caressait lentement le dos de la main avec son pouce.

**- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ?**

La main de Regina la lâcha et vint replacer une mèche blonde qui s'était posée devant son visage.

- **C'est vous. Et vous le savez très bien. Et je n'ai pas envie de jouer à faire semblant de vous détester alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est votre amitié. Au moins. **

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs minutes, Emma était retournée à la contemplation de la mer, et Regina faisait de même.

**- Je m'en remettrai pas**, dit subitement la blonde.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Si c'était vous. Si cette clé me donne raison. Je ne m'en remettrai pas. Quand j'ai vu que vous aviez eu un accident de voiture, le premier jour où je suis venue vous voir, je n'ai même pas pensé une seconde à un lien entre vous et mon fils. Pas une fois. Tout ce que je me suis dit, c'est que je comprenais votre peine. Et puis vous aviez l'air si calme, endormie, si paisible que je me suis pas dit que cette femme pouvait peut-être avoir renversé mon fils. La seule chose que j'ai vu, c'est vous. Vous, votre peau halée dans ces draps blancs, et c'est tout. **

**- Emma... **

**- Je me suis attachée à vous, d'accord ? Et j'ai pas envie...** Emma faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes, alors qu'elle sentait sa gorge se serrer. **J'ai pas envie que tout foire. A chaque fois que je commence à être heureuse, il y a toujours un truc qui vient tout foutre en l'air. Je ne vous déteste pas, pas du tout, mais si c'est vous... si c'est vous alors...**

**- On ne pourra plus se voir.**

**- Je crois pas que j'en aurai le courage. **

Elle sentit la main de Regina se poser contre joue, pour la forcer à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Du bout du doigt, Regina essuya sa larme, et déposa sur sa joue un long baiser.

- **Pour donner courage**, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se leva, épousseta ses vêtements pour en enlever le sable et s'en alla, non sans caresser une dernière fois l'épaule d'Emma.

**...**

Non, Regina n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partir. A vrai dire elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis des années. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle était heureuse, ou du moins, que son travail, sa vie politique la rendait heureuse. Après tout, on la donnait favorite pour le poste de Maire de Boston aux prochaines élections. Elle n'était pas toujours appréciée, c'est vrai, mais il était indéniable qu'elle faisait un travail remarquable. Et Regina croyait donc que tout cela lui suffisait. Pas d'hommes, pas d'enfants, uniquement un boulot à plein temps, qui la tenait occupée le jour, et même parfois la nuit. Elle avait son grand appartement luxueux à Boston, offert par ses parents après son diplôme. Et cette grande maison à Storybrooke, pour les vacances. Oui, Regina croyait qu'elle était heureuse, mais c'était avant de rencontrer Emma.  
>Emma et son charme légendaire.<br>Emma qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.  
>Emma qui était restée, malgré son affreux caractère.<br>Emma qui la comprenait et qui l'acceptait, même avec ses défauts.  
>Emma qui avait, comme Regina venait de s'en apercevoir malgré tout, un fils adorable, qu'elle avait merveilleusement bien éduqué.<br>Emma, ce prénom qui était sorti de nulle part et qu'elle avait tout de même prononcé pendant son coma.

En rentrant chez elle ce jour-là, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, et elle priait, elle priait pour n'avoir rien à voir dans l'accident de Henry, parce qu'elle s'en serait voulu. Mais elle était inquiète en même temps. Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle donc donné cette clé, alors qu'elle disait ne rien savoir de ce jour-là. Que lui cachait-elle ?  
>Elle comptait de nouveau essayer de chercher le dossier qui lui manquait, mais elle fut interrompue par un coup de téléphone au salon.<p>

**...**

Henry avait terminé les cours plus tôt, à cause d'un professeur absent. En rentrant chez lui, il vit que la porte était fermée à clé, et que donc sa mère n'était pas là.  
>Parfait, pensa-t-il, au moins j'aurais le temps de bosser sur la clé. Il avait pris son temps, car à vrai dire, il avait peur de ce qui pouvait se trouver dans cette clé. Cependant Emma le pressait, et il ne pouvait plus la faire attendre indéfiniment. Il l'a rentra de nouveau dans l'ordinateur et repris là où il s'était arrêté. Il chercha sur Internet, bidouilla des logiciels, et enfin, il put extraire ce qu'il y avait sur la clé. Il s'agissait d'une simple vidéo. Il se demanda pendant quelques minutes s'il devait ou non la regarder, après tout, peut-être y avait-il des détails choquants à l'intérieur, peut-être verrait-il quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Mais Henry était exactement comme sa mère, aussi curieux, et son envie de voir ce qu'il s'y cachait l'emporta, et il appuya sur play.<br>Il ne comprit pas tout d'abord. Alors il se la repassa une fois, puis deux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Comment est-ce que... ? Pourquoi... ? Qu'est-ce que...  
>Il ne savait plus.<br>Il ne pouvait résolument pas appeler sa mère, plus maintenant. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait tout bien compris. Il se décida alors à appeler la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre. Regina.

Il fouilla dans l'annuaire pour trouver son numéro, et le composa sur le téléphone. On décrocha presque aussitôt.

_- __**Allô ?**_

**- Madame Mills ? C'est... C'est Henry, vous savez le...**

**- ****_Le fils d'Emma, oui, monsieur Jeux-Vidéos. _**

Henry eut un sourire.

- **Oui c'est ça. **

**- ****_Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?_**

**- Parce que je crois que j'ai besoin de votre aide. La clé, ce qu'il y a dessus, c'est une vidéo en fait. **

**- ****_Une vidéo ? Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère aurait donné à Emma une vidéo ?_**

**- C'est une vidéo de soir de l'accident**, expliqua Henry**. Enfin je crois. Et je... je... Enfin maman n'est pas encore là alors vous devriez peut-être passer, vous devriez vraiment la regarder.**

**_- Ca... Ca me concerne alors ? _**

**- Oui. Alors venez, tout de suite. S'il vous plait**, ajouta-t-il.

**- ****_Alors j'arrive_**_._

Henry tourna en rond dans l'appartement pendant le quart d'heure où il attendit Regina. Il attendit d'abord dans sa chambre, puis dans la salle, puis se passa le visage sous l'eau pour avoir les idées claires. De nombreuses pensées lui venaient en tête.  
>Lui avait-on menti ?<br>Pourquoi la mère de Regina n'avait-elle rien dit ?  
>Pourquoi personne n'avait-il l'air de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit ?<p>

On sonna à la porte d'entrée et Henry courut aussitôt ouvrir la porte. Regina, légèrement essoufflée, lui faisait face.

**...**

**- Bonjour Henry**, dit-elle légèrement gênée.

- **Restez pas sur le pas de la porte, entrez**, dit Henry précipitamment.

Il invita Regina à entrer. Pour la première fois elle entrait vraiment chez Emma. La semaine passée, elle n'avait en effet pas eu l'occasion de vraiment regarder en détail l'appartement.  
>Henry l'amena au salon, où il alluma la télé et inséra la clé USB dans le port prévu à cet effet.<p>

- **Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais c'est vraiment important. Vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir... **

Il montra de l'index le canapé et Regina s'assit aussitôt, juste en face de la télé.

- **Alors je suis sur cette vidéo n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Regina.

**- Oui. Mais il n'y a pas que vous. Il y a aussi... **

A ce moment précis, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et la voix d'Emma résonna dans la cuisine.

- **Henry ? Tu es rentré ?**

**- Oui Maman. **

Les pas d'Emma se rapprochèrent du salon et elle entra, en jetant un œil méfiant à la télé.

- **Tu devrais arrêter la télé et commencer tes devoirs Henry**, lui conseilla-t-elle**. C'est pas comme ça que...**

Elle s'interrompit. Elle s'était instinctivement tournée vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir, mais vit Regina, qui lui fit un petit signe de la main d'un air à nouveau gêné.  
><em>Elle est encore plus jolie que ce matin. Mais comment fait-elle ?Et dire que je suis chez elle, tranquillement installée... <em>

- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là**, demanda Emma d'une petite voix.

- **C'est moi qui l'ai invité**, répondit Henry d'un ton assuré.

**- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

Ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers la télé et elle fronça les sourcils. Son regard dévia sur la clé qu'Henry venait d'insérer dans la télé.

- **Henry qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as réussi à avoir ce qu'il y avait dans la clé ?**

**- Non**, mentit-il.

- **Henry ! Je te rappelle que je sais quand tu me mens, et ce regard-là est en en train de me mentir effrontément. **

**- Je... je peux pas te montrer ça Maman...**

- **Pourquoi ?**

**- Mais parce que tu... **

**- Parce que quoi Henry ? Alors tu peux le montrer à Regina, mais pas à moi c'est ça ? Tu m'expliques quelle est la logique là-dedans ?**

- **Je devrais peut-être partir**, dit Regina timidement en se levant du canapé.

-**Non ! Vous vous restez-là**, répliqua Emma, qui commençait à être furieuse.

Regina se rassit.

**- Henry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette clé ?**

**- Calme-toi, assis-toi, et je t'explique tout. **

Emma regarda la place vide auprès de Regina. Elle semblait hésiter, mais s'y assit quand même. Regina voyait qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid. Elle la contempla, espérant croiser un regard pour la rassurer, mais Emma était résolument tournée vers Henry.  
>Ce dernier inspira et prit la parole.<p>

**- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans la clé ? Très bien. C'est... C'est une vidéo. Je l'ai regardée. Trois fois. Et je... Je sais même pas quoi en penser. Je veux bien te la montrer, mais à une condition : quand tu la verras, reste calme s'il te plait. Ne t'énerve pas. Ne t'enfuis pas de la maison sous prétexte que tu es en colère. Reste là et on pourra en discuter tous ensemble. Tu... tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? Pour moi ?**

Regina bloqua son regard sur Emma en retenant son souffle. Et le regard d'Emma croisa le sien.

**- Vous l'avez vue, la vidéo ?** demanda-t-elle.

Regina hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle-même commençait à avoir peur. Que pouvait-il y avoir sur cette vidéo pour qu'Henry demande ça ? Etait-ce la vidéo de sa culpabilité ? Sûrement. Son visage s'assombrit quelques peu.  
><em>Alors c'est fini, ça y'est. Emma ne voudra plus me revoir parce que c'est ma faute. Ça ne peut être que pour cette raison qu'il demande cela.<em>

**- D'accord**, dit Emma**. Je resterai calme. Promis.**

-**Ok, d'accord. Alors je... je vais la passer. **

Il appuya sur le bouton et la vidéo se mit en route.

Durant le court silence qui suivit le mouvement d'Henry, Regina n'entendit rien d'autre que son cœur qui cognait fort contre sa poitrine. Puis, une image apparut.

On aurait dit que la personne qui filmait était dans une voiture. Du côté passager. On entendait des voix. Deux voix. Deux voix de femmes. Regina reconnut sa propre voix, plus grave que d'habitude et vit son visage lorsque le téléphone changea de position et filma sa propriétaire. Elle semblait passablement éméchée.

**Regina **: **_Salut chère mère ! Juste une vidéo pour te dire que... Je suis à Storybrooke ! Tu sais, cette ville que tu détestes tant ! Et bah moi, je m'y amuse beaucoup ! Beaucoup ! Je suis allée dans un bar, j'ai bu, et j'ai embrassé quelqu'un ! Sur la bouche ! Tiens, d'ailleurs la personne est à côté de moi, tant qu'à faire autant te la présenter !_**

La vidéo se brouilla un instant, et la mise au point se fit sur une femme. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

Regina, enfoncée dans le canapé, se tourna vivement vers Emma, qui regardait la vidéo, concentrée. Elle eut une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut son visage. Elle aussi paraissait avoir beaucoup bu sur la vidéo. On pouvait percevoir une trace de rouge à lèvre rouge sur sa joue et dans le cou.

**Regina****_: Maman, voici Emma ! Emma, dis bonjour ! _**

La Emma de la vidéo fit un petit signe de la main et se tourna vers l'objectif, en prêtant attention à la route par intermittence.

**Emma** **_: Bonjour Madame la maman de 'Gina ! Oui j'ai embrassé votre fille, et même que c'était vachement bien ! D'ailleurs là, on s'en va chez elle ! Pourquoi ? Oh bah... pour s'embrasser encore... et encore... et peut-être même plus que ça, hein 'Gina ?_**

**Voix de Regina**** : ****_Parfaitement. _**

**Emma** : **_En même temps madame, fallait pas faire une fille aussi... Wouah... _**

Un silence se fait, on entendit simplement le bruit du moteur, et la caméra était restée centrée sur Emma. Emma se tourna à nouveau vers l'objectif.

**Emma** : **_Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_**

**Regina** _: __**Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi.**_

On vit Emma hausser un sourcil et se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

**Emma** : **_Ah ouais ?_**

**Regina** **_: Ouais. Ça parait fou hein ?_**

**Emma** : **_Pas tant que ça... _**

Emma quitta la route des yeux, s'avança vers Regina, et Regina tendit la main. On les voyait à présent toutes les deux à l'écran, en train de s'embrasser.  
>Puis soudain, on entendit un grand bruit, le téléphone qui servait à filmer tomba au sol, l'écran était devenu noir, mais on entendait tout de même la voix d'Emma.<p>

**Emma :** **_Wow putain c'était quoi ça ? Je crois que j'ai tapé contre un truc Gina... Gina ! Regina ? Tu m'ent..._**

La vidéo s'arrêta là.

Regina osa lancer un regard à Emma. Celle-ci était comme pétrifiée, sur le canapé. Henry tenta de s'expliquer.

- **Je crois que ce n'est pas Regina qui m'a renversé... Si j'ai bien compris c'est...**

- **Moi**, finit Emma d'une voix sombre, éteinte.

Regina avait du mal à tout comprendre, elle avait du mal à réaliser.  
>Comment était-ce possible... Emma ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elles se connaissaient... En gardait-elle au moins le souvenir ?<br>Regina aurait voulu dire des paroles réconfortantes, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche, encore choquée parce qu'elle venait de voir.

Emma regardait toujours le sol, la peau blanche, les yeux éteints.  
>Regina lui passa alors une main dans le dos, mais alors que sa main touchait son pull, Emma se leva d'un bond, fit de grands pas rapides en direction d'une pièce dans laquelle Regina n'était jamais entrée, et s'y enferma en claquant la porte.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alors ça vous l'aviez pas vu venir ! Oh mon Dieu, mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce réel ? xD<em>  
><em>A vos suggestions ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, à me proposer vos théories, tout ça tout ça ! J'suis ouverte à tout (c'est bizarre dit comme ça...) !<em>  
><em>Bonne semaine, ne m'envoyez pas de menaces de morts s'il vous plait xD <em>

_PS : Ne désespérez pas, vous comprendrez plus de choses la semaine prochaine, y'aura un Flash-Back :)_

_Bisous !_

**ADR**


	10. Le cercle des souvenirs disparus

_Juste un mot à vous dire (bon, là y'a plus d'un mot mais... ok je me tais.) : MERCI. Si vous saviez le sourire que vous m'avez donné tout au long de la semaine, vous étiez trop mignons avec vos théories, c'était adorable ! C'est tellement chouette de vous voir si impliqué ! Vous avez dépassé mon record de reviews, même si j'avoue que le chapitre s'y prêtait assez ! Donc MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Et Merci aux guest aussi, c'est tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre... _

_Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre ! Il est légèrement plus long que d'habitude (ça ne devrait pas vous déplaire), et très riche ! Donc profitez bien ! _

_PS : Il y a un moment où je cite des chansons dans le chapitre, vous pouvez les lancer au moment où je les cite si vous le souhaitez, ça vous mettra dans l'ambiance ! (Oui, j'embête tout le monde avec mes chansons à la noix, je sais, ça va ^^)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>« Et il n'est pas suffisant d'avoir des souvenirs. Il faut pouvoir les oublier, quand ils sont nombreux, et il faut avoir la grande patience d'attendre qu'ils reviennent.» <em>****Rilke****_._**

**_..._**

Agissant par instinct, Regina se leva immédiatement pour rejoindre Emma, mais Henry l'arrêta d'une douce pression sur le bras.

**- Non**, dit-il. **On devrait la laisser un peu seule.**

**- Oui mais...**

**- Je la connais. Si on la force, elle va paniquer encore plus. **

Regina se rassit dans le canapé.

- **Je peux vous offrir un truc à boire si vous voulez... Un café ?** proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, ouverte grâce à une grande arche dans le mur.

- **Je ne voudrais pas abuser**, dit Regina. **D'ailleurs je devrais peut-être y aller... **

- **Vous devriez rester.** Regina le regarda d'un air surpris**. J'ai besoin de vous parler... De ce qui s'est passé... Sur la vidéo. **

La brune pinça les lèvres, puis finit par accepter le café. Ils s'installèrent sur la petite table de la cuisine, et Henry, tout de même intimidé, posa sa question.

- **Est-ce que vous connaissiez ma mère avant nos accidents ?**

Regina réfléchit. Evidemment non, elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'Emma, le premier qu'elle avait, c'était celui après avoir ouvert les yeux à l'hôpital. Et pourtant, cette vidéo prouvait le contraire...

- **Je ne m'en souviens pas**, répondit-elle. **Vraiment pas. J'ai beau faire tous les efforts du monde, je ne comprends pas ce que je fais sur cette vidéo... **

**- Pourtant vous avez l'air assez... proches**, fit remarquer Henry, et Regina sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- **Henry, je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce qu'il y a sur cette vidéo, je ne comprends même pas comment c'est possible... **

**-Moi je crois comprendre... **Regina haussa les sourcils. **C'est vrai, vous avez l'air si heureuses toutes les deux sur la vidéo...**

- **Evidemment Henry, nous étions ivres visiblement, et tout le monde est heureux lorsqu'il a bu. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies assisté à ça, voir ta mère et moi-même dans cet état c'est... déplorable.**

**- Vous savez, ma mère peut embrasser qui elle veut. Elle est jeune, elle fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie... **

**- Comment tu peux arriver à prendre les choses aussi bien alors qu'on vient d'apprendre que ta mère t'avais probablement renversé et qu'elle était la cause de mon coma ?**

**- J'en sais rien. Les choses sont comme elles sont pas vrai ? A quoi ça sert de pleurer sur son sort, c'est idiot. Ce qui est passé est passé. Un point c'est tout. Vous êtes vivante. Je le suis aussi. Tout va bien.**

- **Si seulement on pouvait faire comprendre ça à ta maman...**

**...**

Assise sur son lit, le visage dans les mains, Emma entendait des murmures confus de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle savait que Henry et Regina étaient en train de parler. Mais, elle, seule, n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Tout ce qui lui venait en tête, c'est que c'était elle. Elle. Elle qui avait renversé Henry. Elle qui avait donné la vie à son fils et qui avait failli lui reprendre. Tout était clair. C'était pour cette raison que la mère de Regina ne voulait pas lui montrer la vidéo, pour cette raison également qu'elle l'avait mise en garde. C'était elle. Tout était de sa faute. Elle avait failli tuer deux personnes cette nuit-là et elle ne s'en souvenait même pas. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle avait rencontré Regina auparavant, elle l'avait embrassée, et rien, rien ne lui revenait. Tout ce que dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'elle était chez elle lorsqu'on l'a appelé en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui dire qu'on avait retrouvé Henry sur la route. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait mal à la tête en conduisant jusqu'à l'hôpital, qu'elle était vaseuse, mais à ce moment-là, elle avait mis cela sur le choc de la nouvelle.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Emma sortit de sa chambre. Dans le salon, tout était calme. Regina devait être partie. Elle s'avança un peu dans la pièce et vit qu'Henry s'était endormi sur le canapé, une couverture sur lui. Elle s'en voulait tellement, et Henry semblait si calme et reposé dans ce canapé. Comment pouvait-il prendre les choses aussi bien ? Il venait de voir sa mère embrasser une femme, complétement ivre au volant, le renverser, et il arrivait tout de même à s'endormir comme si rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance...

**- Emma ?**

Prise par surprise, cette dernière sursauta violemment mais se calma aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit Regina, adossée contre l'arche, une tasse de café fumante entre les mains. Elle lui souriait timidement.

- **Je peux vous en faire un si vous voulez**, dit-elle en montrant sa tasse. **Henry m'a montré comment fonctionne votre cafetière. **

Après un instant d'hésitation, Emma accepta, et s'installa dans la cuisine. Sans aucunes paroles échangées, Regina prépara minutieusement le café d'Emma et le lui apporta sur la table, avec le sucre et une cuillère.  
>Emma fut surprise de voir à quel point la présence de la brune chez elle lui semblait si naturelle.<p>

**- Merci**, dit Emma lorsque Regina déposa une cuillère près de sa main. **Vous... vous n'êtes pas encore partie ?**

**- J'allais y aller, mais j'ai vu Henry qui s'était endormi sur le canapé, alors je l'ai recouvert avec le plaid. Et je me suis dit que vous finiriez bien par sortir de votre tanière au bout d'un moment.**

Emma prit une gorgée du liquide brûlant et amère et remercia à nouveau Regina.

**- Mais je peux partir si vous voulez. Je comprends si vous avez besoin de... d'être seule...**

- **NON**, répondit précipitamment la blonde fortement. Elle posa un regard vers le salon avant de revenir vers la brune. **Enfin, je veux dire... Ca me dérange pas que vous restiez**, continua-t-elle en chuchotant. **De toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir alors... **

**- Vous devriez pourtant. Cela vous ferait du bien. **

**- Avec la café que vous venez de me faire, il y a peu de chances que je m'endorme**, précisa Emma.

- **Je ne suis pas idiote Miss Swan, c'est du déca ! **

Emma haussa les sourcils et posa les yeux sur le liquide noir. Décidemment, Regina savait y faire.

**- Miss Swan...** soupira Emma en regardant de nouveau Regina, qui lui souriait toujours**. Comment c'est arrivé tout ça ? Nous deux... Comment c'est possible... Comment... **

**- Alors vous vous ne souvenez pas non plus ? **

Emma tourna la tête de gauche à droite et soupira à nouveau.

**- J'y comprends rien... J'ai pas pu faire ça... La vidéo, vous moi... Percuter Henry... C'est impensable ! C'est mon fils ! Je suis shérif ! J'étais ivre au volant de votre voiture ! Comment tout ça a pu se produire sans que je n'en garde le moindre souvenir ? **

**- A croire que l'amnésie, c'est une vraie maladie dans le coin**, dit subitement Regina en souriant.

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit une fois, à l'hôpital. Le jour où vous aviez apporté les cheeseburgers. Qui aurait pu croire à l'époque que vous ne parliez pas que de Henry et moi... **

Emma fronça les sourcils.

- **Votre accident, celui de Henry, vos amnésies, vos comas, tout ça c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué... J'arrive toujours pas à y croire**. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer**. Comment c'est possible...**

Regina posa sa main sur celle d'Emma, qui jouait nerveusement avec un morceau de sucre.

- **Eh...** dit-elle doucement. **Ca va aller. Je ne peux pas vous le promettre parce que.. sérieusement, qui ferait ce genre de promesse ? Mais ça ira mieux. Vous êtes encore sous le choc, on est... on est tous encore sous le choc. Mais...** Regina sembla hésiter, ce qui intrigua Emma. **Ecoutez, si ma mère vous a donné cette vidéo, je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard. Si elle l'a, c'est sans doute parce que je lui ai envoyé et...** Elle fit soudain de grands yeux, comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination.

**- Vous êtes sure que ça va ?** demanda Emma.

- **Mon téléphone !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Mais ce qu'on est bête ! Je n'ai jamais regardé dedans pour savoir si... J'ai envoyé une vidéo ! Alors peut-être qu'il y a...**

**- Des photos !** s'exclama Emma à son tour, qui commençait à comprendre où Regina voulait en venir.

Emma courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour trouver son portable et revint aussi vite dans la cuisine, tandis que Regina était déjà sur le sien. Emma parcourut la galerie, mais aucune photo du soir de l'accident ne s'y trouvait. Un peu déçue, elle leva les yeux vers Regina, qui au vu de la tête qu'elle faisait, avait sans doute eu plus de chance.

**- Alors ? **demanda avidement Emma. **Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?**

**- Il y a une photo. Juste une. Une photo de vous et moi. Et... **

Elle tendit le téléphone à Emma, qui l'attrapa. Il s'agissait en effet d'une photo où elles apparaissaient toutes les deux, souriantes mais les yeux brillants, et Emma réprima un rire en voyant qu'à l'arrière-plan, Ruby 'gâchait' la photo en faisant une grimace.

- **C'est bien votre amie la serveuse dans le fond ? Ruby ?**

**- Ruby... Putain qu'est-ce que je suis conne ! J'avais prévu de passer la soirée au bar avec elle ce soir-là ! Je me souviens qu'on avait pris une bière et puis après... après... Après c'est le trou noir total...** Elle se leva d'un bond**. Il faut que j'aille la voir ! **

- **Emma calmez-vous**, conseilla Regina. **Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?** Emma tourna la tête vers l'horloge du micro-onde, qui indiquait 3h30. **On ira ensemble à la première heure demain matin, promis, mais à l'heure qu'il est, la seule dont vous avez besoin , c'est de sommeil. **

Emma se rassit lentement sur la chaise.

**- Vous... Vous comptez venir avec moi ?** demanda Emma.

- **Evidemment ! Alors allez-vous coucher ! Je peux rester si vous avez peur de manquer le réveil, ou je peux m'en aller, c'est comme vous voulez ! **

Emma hésita. Que voulait-elle au fond ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, c'était certain.

**- D'accord. Très bien. Je vais me coucher uniquement si vous aussi vous allez vous coucher. **

- **Aucun problème**, dit Regina en se levant pour se diriger vers son manteau.

Que faisait-elle ?

**- Non, mais, je voulais dire... ici.. Dormir ici**, précisa la blonde. **Avec...moi...**

Regina la regarda d'un œil perçant.

-**Est-ce vraiment raisonnable ?** Emma la regardait d'un air si abattu que.. **Oh et puis merde.**

Elle posa son manteau sur le sol et se rapprocha d'Emma en deux grandes enjambées. Le cœur d'Emma commença une danse effrénée. Regina était toute proche d'elle, seulement deux petits centimètres les séparaient.

**- Merde ?** murmura Emma. **Vraiment ?**

Tout se passa si vite qu'Emma eut à peine le temps de réagir. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait, la main de Regina était plongée dans ses cheveux blonds. Sans même réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Regina, et parcoururent lentement le bas de son dos, tandis que l'autre main de Regina lui caressait la joue.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire exactement ?** demanda Emma de nouveau à voix basse.

**- Tu ? Vraiment ?** Regina plissa les yeux**. Vous devriez aller vous coucher Miss Swan. Je crois qu'on est tous très fatigués et... **

**- Prenez mon lit**, dit-elle en lâchant Regina. **Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'Henry. Cette nuit est définitivement très étrange. C'est mieux si.. enfin vous comprenez. **

Regina fit un petit signe de tête et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Emma.

- **Regina ?**

**- Mmh ?**

**- Merci de rester. Ca me rend moins inquiète. Ça me fait du bien de penser à autre chose.**

Elles échangèrent un petit sourire, et Emma, pour la première fois peut-être, réalisa pour de vrai à quel point elle était magnifique. La tête légèrement penchée, ses cheveux bruns retombant sur ses épaules avec douceur, le bleu de sa robe qui contrastait avec le rouge de ses lèvres, à croire que cette teinte était tatouée directement sur ses lèvres, ces yeux marrons si chauds qui la dévoraient du regard, Emma se demandait comment elle avait encore la force de lui résister.  
>Dans le lit de son fils, malgré le déca, elle eut du mal à s'endormir. Elle savait Regina de l'autre côté de la cloison, elle savait que si elle voulait elle aurait pu la rejoindre, qu'elle avait envie de la rejoindre, et que toute cette situation était une vraie torture. Si seulement Regina savait tout cela.<p>

De l'autre côté du mur, Regina ne dormait pas. Elle écoutait, attentive, les inspirations et expirations de la maison, et en particuliers ceux d'Emma, qu'elle percevait faiblement grâce à la finesse des murs de l'appartement, elle attendait que ceux-ci se calment. Demain, elles sauraient tout, si Ruby se souvenait, alors elle leur dirait. Elle se retourna dans le lit d'Emma, et eut un sourire, lorsque sur l'oreiller, elle sentit une odeur familière, une odeur de cannelle, le parfum d'Emma. Elle inspira longuement, en pensant à la femme de la chambre d'à côté, à tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Elle s'en voulait un peu de penser à elle de cette façon alors que la blonde devait se trouver dans un état de détresse, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Si seulement Emma savait tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête...

**...**

Le lendemain matin, alors que les premiers éclats du jour perçait la fenêtre de rayons lumineux, Regina fut réveillée par un :

**- Maman ?**

Regina ouvrit les yeux, et vit Henry, penché au-dessus d'elle.

**- Oh, pardon, je croyais que ma mère était là...**

**- Elle est dans ta chambre**, dit Regina d'une voix rauque en se frottant les yeux.

Henry sortit de la chambre, et partit réveiller sa mère, sans doute encore endormie dans la chambre d'à côté.  
>Regina regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, il était plus de 9h. Elle se leva, remit sur elle les habits de la veille qu'elle avait enlevés pour dormir, sortit à son tour de sa chambre et croisa Emma, le visage encore plein de sommeil, et elle lui adressa un signe de la main, fila vers la cuisine et Regina la suivit.<br>Avec surprise, elle constata que le petit déjeuner était servi sur la table, deux cafés, un chocolat, trois verres de jus d'orange, et 3 croissants.

**- Je savais que vous resteriez dormir**, dit Henry en répondant à la question silencieuse de Regina.

**- C'est gentil, merci mon grand**, répondit Emma en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

**- T'es toujours triste ?** demanda-t-il à sa mère.

- **Je sais pas je.. je crois... J'arrive pas vraiment à savoir ce que je dois ressentir là tout de suite, pour te dire la vérité. Avec Regina, on va aller voir Ruby, histoire de savoir si elle en sait plus que nous, j'ai deux trois choses à lui dire... **

Chacun avala son petit déjeuner en silence, et de nouvelles questions vinrent dans la tête de Regina. Ruby se souvenait-elle de sa présence dans ce bar ? Si oui, pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais mentionné ? Avait-elle quelque chose à cacher ? Peut-être avait-elle bu elle aussi...

Emma invita Regina à utiliser sa douche, elle lui prêta des vêtements propres, un chemisier et un jean. Regina, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'en mettre, se surprit à se regarder dans le miroir.  
>Lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le salon, Emma l'attendait.<p>

**- Prête ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Prête. **

**- Alors on y va. **

Elles restèrent silencieuses sur le court trajet qui les menaient jusqu'au Granny's. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Ruby, qui servait un client, eut un grand sourire en les voyants arriver ensemble.

**- Que me vaut ce plaisir de vous avoir toutes les deux ? Vous ne vous faites plus la tête finalement ?**

-** Y'a moyen que tu prennes ta pause ? **demanda Emma, impatiente.

**- Oh, OK, je... je vais voir... **

Elle partit en direction des cuisines, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, en faisant signe à Emma et Regina de s'installer à une table.

- **Ruby, est-ce que tu te souviens de... **Regina sortit son téléphone et montra la photo à Ruby. **Ca ?**

- **Oh... Alors... Vous vous souvenez... **dit-elle pensive en regardant la blonde et la brune alternativement.

**- Absolument pas ! **s'exclama Emma. **Mais toi on dirait que oui, et je crois, c'est moi qui ai renversé Henry... **Sa voix s'éteignit dans le fond de sa gorge.

- **Quoi ?** Ruby avait l'air sonné. **Mais c'est pas possible ça, parce que... **

**- Bon, voulez-vous, oui ou non, nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, ou faut-il que l'on patiente jusqu'à Noël prochain ?** lança Regina agacée.

**- D'accord, d'accord...**

**...**

_*Flashback.*_

- **Allez ! On trinque à mes deux mois avec Graham !**

Ruby et Emma, assises au comptoir du bar le plus peuplé de Storybrooke, cognèrent leur verres l'un contre l'autre.

**- J'avoue, c'est carrément un exploit pour toi !** rit Emma en faisant tourner les glaçons dans son whisky.

- **Fermes-la Swan, et bois ! **

Emma obéit.

- **Wow, t'as mis quoi là-dedans ?** parvint-elle à articuler en toussotant. **Il est super fort ! J'ai pas envie d'être ivre, je veux pouvoir rentrer chez moi en vie ! **

**- Eh, Henry passe la soirée chez son père, donc profites-en ! Et éclates-toi ! **

Ruby but son verre d'une traite.

**- Ah ouais, et comment ? **

**- Eh ben déjà, tu bois.** Elle regarda Emma longuement, qui finit son verre. **Et après tu danses.**

Elle invita Emma à danser, et toutes deux se déhanchèrent sur la musique qui passait dans les grandes enceintes du bar. Elles revinrent au comptoir et trouvèrent deux verres, à nouveau pleins devant elles.

**- Eh, Killian !** s'exclama Ruby d'une voix forte pour attirer l'attention du barman**. Ca vient d'où ça ?**

Il montra du doigt un homme qui était de dos, les cheveux courts et gris.

**- Il a précisé que le Whisky était pour Emma**, dit-il en regardant la blonde.

- **Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil**, ricana Ruby. **En plus il sait ce que tu bois, tu dois être la seule femme ici à boire du Whisky ! Tu veux que j'aille le voir pour le remercier ? **

Emma, qui but une gorgée du liquide ambré grimaça.

- **Ah, c'est pas du whisky ça, ça a un goût bizarre.**

- **On s'en fiche, ça reste de l'alcool ! Tu devrais aller lui faire un gros bisou, tiens il te regarde en plus.**

Emma commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne, vit l'homme qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Emma lui fit un signe de la main pour le remercier.

- **C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui**, dit-elle. Je **ne suis absolument pas d'humeur pour un mec en ce moment.**

**- C'est vrai ?** demanda Ruby, l'œil malicieux**. D'accord, très bien.**

Elle se leva de son siège.

**- Ruby, où tu vas encore ? **

La grande brune contourna Emma, et vint tapoter l'épaule d'une femme brune, assise juste à côté d'Emma, qui ne l'avait même pas remarquée. La brune se retourna vers Ruby qui lui dit :

**- Eh, salut, je te présente Emma. **

Et Ruby s'éclipsa dans la foule qui dansait, son cocktail à la main, restant tout de même assez près des deux femmes qui se regardaient médusées.

**- Désolée, elle est un peu...** dit Emma sans finir sa phrase, cherchant le bon qualificatif.

**- Extravertie ?** suggéra Regina.

- **Ouais**, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- **Emma c'est ça ?**

- **Exact. Et toi tu es... ?**

- **Regina. **

Emma leva sa main pour serrer celle de Regina, mais la brune lui fit une bise sur la joue.

**- Enchantée de te connaître Emma. **

Elles restèrent quelques instants sans se parler, à se jauger du regard et se découvrir.

- **Je t'aurais bien payé un verre**, dit Regina, **mais je vois que tu en as déjà un**. Elle montra son verre, qu'Emma avait à moitié fini.

- **Oui, un type me l'a offert alors...**

**- On m'a fait la même chose**, précisa la brune. **Ce type là-bas.** Elle pointa du doigt le même homme qui avait offert les verres à Emma et Ruby. **Il savait exactement ce que je prenais, un whisky avec...**

**- Deux glaçons ?** finit Emma**. C'est ce que je prends aussi...**

- **Alors nous voilà amies de boisson Emma.** Elle approcha son verre de celui de la blonde et toutes les deux trinquèrent.

- **Tu es venue seule ?** demanda Emma, qui bizarrement se plaisait à parler avec cette inconnue.

**- Oui. J'avais besoin de... liberté**, répondit Regina après avoir avalé sa gorgée.

- **Tu habites ici ?**

**- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? Tu es de la police ?**

**- Peut-être bien...**

Emma lui montra sa plaque de Shérif et Regina eut un petit hoquet de surprise.

- **Oh... alors il faut que je fasse attention à tout ce que je fais ce soir ? **

**- Je suis pas en service ce soir. Alors ce qu'il se passera ce soir restera juste entre nous, promis juré. **

Elle leva la main droite et la porta sur son cœur, ce qui fit rire Regina.

**- C'est bon à savoir... **

Toutes les deux finirent leur verre, et Regina tendit la main vers Emma pour l'inviter à danser.

Sur la piste, elles retrouvèrent Ruby, toujours son verre à la main, qui leur fit un signe de la main. Regina, qui avait les joues rouges, peut-être plus à cause de l'alcool que la danse, prit son téléphone et prit une photo d'elle et Emma. La musique changea, et Ruby revint vers elles.

- **EMMA EMMA !** Cria Ruby ! **C'est ma chanson ! C'est les Wombats ! C'est 1996 ! C'est ma chanson ! Il faut qu'on boive ! **

Ruby se dirigea vers le comptoir.

- **Elle est toujours comme ça ?** demanda Regina, morte de rire.

- **Toujours,** grimaça Emma, qui suivit Ruby jusqu'au comptoir, où elle vit qu'elle avait commandé une dizaine de shots.

**- Bon alors c'est simple**, dit Ruby alors que les deux autres femmes s'asseyaient au comptoir. **On se pose des questions, des gages, et le premier qui ne veut pas répondre ou faire le gage doit boire un de ces shots. Ca vous va ? **

**- A-t-on le choix ?**

**- NON ! Ok, alors je commence. Toi**, dit-elle en pointant en tendant un shot en direction de Regina. **Est-ce que... est-ce que tu es célibataire ? **

**- Alors mon prénom, c'est Regina**, répondit-elle**. Et oui, je suis célibataire. **

Elle but le shot.

- **Pourquoi tu bois ?** demanda Emma. **T'as répondu à la question ! **

**- C'est pour m'échauffer la gorge ! **

Elles répondirent à des questions et à des gages, souvent complétements loufoques, et elles burent beaucoup, en partie à cause des défis improbables que Ruby lançait.

- **Ok, nouveau défi !** lança Ruby qui venait de recommander une nouvelle tournée de shots.

- **Alors vas-y**, dit Emma, dont la tête commençait vraiment à tourner. **Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire encore ? Lécher un couvercle de poubelle ?**

- **Non. Embrassez-vous.** Son ton faisait presque penser à un ordre.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Et juste pour que vous sachiez, je mise deux shots dessus. Pour chacune d'entre vous. **

Emma soupira et regarda Regina. Cette dernière, qui la dévorait du regard depuis le début de la soirée, avait le cœur en fête, à croire que c'était Noël.

- **Ecoutes Ruby**, dit Emma, **ça devient carrément débile ton jeu et puis en plus j... **

Mais la litanie d'Emma fut coupée lorsque Regina lui prit le menton d'une main et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde, mais il suffit à électriser Emma entièrement. Sa tête lui tourna encore plus, et elle resta encore quelques instants le regard concentré sur Regina et sa bouche pulpeuse.

- **Eh mais c'était super nul ça comme baiser**, se plaignit Ruby. **Je voulais du croustillant, et là ça a duré un battement de cil ! **

**- Bon, à moi de poser le gage**, dit Regina en se détachant du regard d'Emma. **Et je mise 3 shots.** Elle prit les shots et les plaça devant Emma. **Embrasse-moi. **

Emma regarda les shots. Puis Regina. Puis Ruby, et à nouveau Regina. Elle précipita alors son visage proche de celui de Regina, et vint écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit, elle laissa ses lèvres danser au rythme de celles de la brune.

**- J'adore ce jeu !** s'exclama Ruby morte de rire en buvant un shot, alors que les deux femmes s'embrassaient toujours. **Même si j'ai un peu l'impression d'être un voisin de palier... Allô ? Vous pouvez vous arrêter maintenant, c'est bon... **

Mais les deux femmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas, contrairement à la musique, qui venait de changer à nouveau. Emma reconnut la chanson, qu'elle savait douce au départ. 65daysofstatic. Radio Protector. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'il s'agissait de celle-là, même si dans sa tête, elle résonnait comme un bourdonnement. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent, mais Regina l'invita à se lever.

- **Vous allez où ?** demanda Ruby.

Mais les deux femmes ne répondirent pas et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes du bar, qu'elles fermèrent à clé. On entendait encore la musique, qui était encore douce, puis soudain le rythme changea, et Regina prit presque possession du corps d'Emma. Plaquée contre la porte, la blonde sentait les mains de Regina qui la caressaient délicatement, mais rapidement, elle sentait sa bouche sur sa joue, ses lèvres, son cou. Ses mains à elle étaient crochées dans les cheveux doux et ébènes de Regina. Elle sentait bon. Elle sentait la poitrine de Regina contre la sienne. Elle se fichait de tout. Elle ne se posait pas de questions, elle profitait. Elle sentait le genou de Regina remonter le long de sa cuisse, et buter contre son entrejambe, puis on tambourina à grand coup contre le panneau de bois, signe qu'il était temps qu'elles sortent.

- **Viens chez moi**, lui murmura Regina dans l'oreille.

Emma hocha la tête.

Elles sortirent des toilettes sous le regard affligé d'une jeune femme.

- **Y'a un problème ?** demanda Emma d'un ton bourru.

Elle chercha Ruby du regard mais ne la trouva pas.

Une fois dehors, Regina chercha ses clés de voiture et ouvrit à distance la longue Mercredes noire.

- **Wow, plutôt cool la caisse**, s'enthousiasma Emma.

- **C'est ça d'avoir un bon boulot bien payé...**

**- Je t'ai même pas demandé ce que tu faisais dans la vie...**

**- On s'en fout...** Regina se préparait à monter dans la voiture, mais Emma la stoppa.

**- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser conduire alors que t'as bu comme un puits sans fond ?**

**- Tu te fou de moi ? Tu as bu autant que moi ! **

**- Peut-être bien, mais je suis shérif, alors personne peut m'arrêter, MOI. **

Elle prit les clés des mains de Regina et s'installa du côté conducteur.

_*Fin du flashback*_

**...**

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça prouve que je n'ai pas renversé Henry...** dit Emma lorsque Ruby eut fini de parler.

- **Parce que ce soir-là, je suis rentrée au Granny's, et Henry était là-bas**, répondit Ruby. **Il a mangé là avec Neal, et il pensait que tu allais rentrer avec moi, donc il t'a attendue. Quand je suis rentrée, je lui ai dit que tu ne rentrerais peut-être pas ce soir, je lui ai dit que tu étais en mission. Je t'ai vue partir mais je savais pas où t'allais, alors je suis rentrée, et quand j'ai vu Henry, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait retourner chez lui ! Toi tu m'as appelé genre 30 minutes plus tard pour me dire que Regina et toi vous aviez eu un accident. Henry venait tout juste de partir de chez moi quand tu m'as appelée, c'est impossible que tu l'aies renversé. Et tu m'as dit que vous aviez percuté une voiture, la voiture d'un ami de Regina, que c'était bénin et que son ami t'avait ramené, et qu'il devait emmener Regina chez elle.**

**- Un ami ?** Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait aucun ami à Storybrooke.

- **Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pas dit tout ça ?**

**- Parce que je pensais que tu t'en souvenais ! Et quand j'ai compris que c'était pas le cas je... j'ai pas osé... Je voulais pas... **

**- Mais alors... qui... Je comprends plus rien... **soupira Emma.

Ses yeux divaguèrent vers la télé et une image retint son attention. Une femme apparaissait à l'écran, aux côtés d'un présentateur, une femme que Regina et Emma connaissaient.

-**Ruby, mets plus fort.**

Ruby s'exécuta.

*_Et les résultats de l'élection sont tombés ce matin, et on n'est pas peu fier de vous annoncer que le nouveau Maire de Boston est Cora Mills ! Félicitations ! Alors ça vous fait quoi ? Heureuse ?_*

Emma se tourna instinctivement vers Regina. Celle-ci restait bouche bée.

**- C'est... c'est une blague... **

* _Oui, en effet, mais j'ai surtout eu beaucoup de chance. J'ai pu éclaircir un dossier très important, qui nous était resté sur les bras pendant de nombreux mois, et j'imagine que j'ai gagné des points auprès des électeurs grâce à ça.*_

Tandis qu'elle restait muette, Emma se rapprocha d'elle doucement et posa une main sur son bras.

**- Ca devait être vous normalement... Le nouveau maire de Boston... enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.**

**- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre aussi... Je... **

Ruby, qui fronçait les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pointa soudain du doigt la télé.

- **Qui c'est ce type ?**

Regina, qui avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour d'elle, répondit à mi-voix.

- **Lui ? C'est l'assistant de ma mère, Sydney.**

-** Vous êtes sûre ? Parce que... il était au bar ce jour-là. C'est lui qui nous a payé les verres... **

Regina venait soudain de comprendre. Plus rien n'était flou à présent, tout était limpide.

**- Vous ne comprenez peut-être plus rien Miss Swan, mais moi, au contraire, je crois que tout devient clair. **

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Êtes-vous ne serait-ce que légèrement éclairci ? Etait-ce ce que vous aviez imaginé ? J'espère en tout cas que ces virages vous plaisent, même si je suis un peu sadique avec vous. Comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous, ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela que j'imaginais cette histoire au départ, je l'imaginais beaucoup moins mystérieuse, mais ça me plait tellement de vous voir chercher (Mouhahahaha). <em>  
><em>En tout cas un grand merci à vous de continuer à me lire, et à me suivre dans mes divagations. <em>

_Des Bisous, et à la semaine prochaine ! _

**_ADR_**


	11. Mommy's Girl

_Et le mot de la semaine est... Salopette ! Enfin...presque, vous m'aurez compris ! Je crois l'avoir vu sur au moins une dizaine de reviews, bande de grossiers personnages xD Mais j'avoue, Cora, grosse grosse vilaine, et ça va pas s'arranger avec ce chapitre...  
>Alors il est un peu plus long que le précédent (Oh joie !), et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, on lève enfin le voile sur tous les mystères ! Un chapitre que j'ai voulu un peu (mais alors juste un peu) drôle, et romantique, pour contre balancer les révélations qui viennent.<br>_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_PS : Merci à l'un des guest d'avoir vu ma référence à How I Met (Haaaave you met Emma ?), je commençais à me sentir seule ! Bisou pour la peine ! ( Quoi, t'en veux pas ? Oh...)_

_PPS : (Je m'arrête plus !) Je suis actuellement malade, donc j'ai sûrement dû laisser sans les voir des fautes grossières, voire des phrases dépourvues de sens, excusez-moi si c'est le cas, je me suis relue, mais je louche un peu... x)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>« Il n'y a rien de mieux pour rapprocher deux êtres que l'adversité.» <em>****V. Gans**

**...**

**- Je vais la tuer, je vous jure, je vais la tuer**, tempêta Regina après avoir entendu l'annonce de Cora.

**- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est maire que...** essaya de tempérer Emma, qui fut coupée par une Regina, encore plus en furie.

**- Non mais vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est de sa faute ! Tout est arrivé par sa faute ! C'est ma mère qui a tout manigancé ! Vous donner la clé, comme ça, je trouvais cela tellement suspect ! Mais en fait elle tentait seulement de se protéger elle ! Elle vous a fait croire que c'était vous Emma, mais c'était elle, elle et cet idiot de Sydney ! Je dois aller à Boston ! Je vais aller lui régler son compte et... **

Regina tremblait de tous ses membres. Assise sur la banquette, elle avait les nerfs à vif. Elle sursauta lorsqu'Emma lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos, tandis que Ruby, légèrement anxieuse, devait reprendre son service.

- **Hé, du calme...** dit Emma doucement lorsque Ruby se fut éloignée. **On peut y aller ensemble si vous voulez... A Boston. **

**- En...Ensemble ?** bégaya la brune, malgré tout rassurée par la main d'Emma dans son dos.

- **Ensemble. Je suis autant impliquée que vous dans cette histoire. Alors si vous voulez y aller, on y va, et on tire au clair toute cette histoire. Mais seulement après que vous vous soyez calmée. Et j'ai une idée pour vous remonter le moral, enfin, moi ça me remonte le moral. **

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Regina, et après une dernière légère pression dans son dos, elle se leva et s'approcha du comptoir. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes, remplies à ras-bord de crème fouettée.  
>Regina, légèrement intriguée, demanda de quoi il s'agissait.<p>

- **Goûtez**, dit Emma en se rasseyant**. Et faites-moi confiance.**

Regina but une gorgée prudente du breuvage. Il s'agissait simplement d'un excellent chocolat chaud, avec ce que Regina perçut comme de la cannelle. Elle leva les yeux vers Emma qui éclata de rire.

**- Quoi ?** s'exclama Regina.

- **Vous avez de la...** Elle se toucha le dessus de la lèvre du doigt et Regina comprit. Elle chercha des yeux une serviette.

- **Bougez pas, je vais en chercher**, dit Emma en levant.

- **Laissez tomber Miss Swan.**

Et elle enleva la crème fouettée sur le dessus de sa lèvre en un coup de langue. Emma haussa les sourcils, autant par le coup de langue que par le retour du Miss Swan, qui définitivement, ne disparaîtrait jamais.

- **Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter ce délire ?** s'exclama-t-elle.

- **Pardon ? **

**- Je veux dire, après tout ce qu'on vient de traverser, faut arrêter avec les Miss Swan, et les Madame Trucs. J'aime bien mon prénom ! Attendez... **

Emma se leva de son siège, et posa un genou à terre. Cela surprit Regina, aussi bien que les clients qui regardait Emma médusée. La blonde prit la main de la brune.

- **Emma qu'est-ce que vous... **

**- Chut ! Et laissez-moi parler ! On vient de traverser une longue épreuve, et même si tout n'est pas fini, je sais qu'on voit le bout du tunnel, et il nous faudra encore du courage pour affronter ce qui nous attend. Et on va devoir être courageuses ensemble. Alors, s'il vous plait, Regina Mills, voudriez-vous bien me faire l'honneur de...** Elle planta son regard dans les yeux marrons de Regina... **me tutoyer ?**

**- JE LE SAVAIS ! **

Une voix suraiguë venait de faire sursauter Emma et Regina, ainsi que tout le restaurant, et Regina renversa sans le faire exprès son chocolat sur Emma. Cette dernière grimaça.

**- Oh Emma je suis désolée**, s'excusa Regina.

- **Ca va c'est rien**, grommela Emma, dont le T-shirt avait reçu des projections de chocolat.

Emma se retourna sur la voix perçante qui avait terrifié tout le monde, et fut surprise de se retrouver devant Mary-Margaret, le visage empli d'extase, aux côtés de David. Elle s'approcha d'elles et parla sans que quiconque puisse l'interrompre.

**- Alors ça y est hein ? Vous vous passez la bague au doigt ? Je m'en doutais tellement ! Je suis fière de vous avoir poussée Emma, pour ce baiser, même si bon, j'en aurais pas eu besoin vu ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes du bar ce jour-là et... **

Emma, excédée, lui mit une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

**- Quoi ? Vous étiez-là ? **

Prudemment, elle retira sa main pour que Mary-Margaret puisse répondre.

**- Oui. Je sais, vous étiez ivre, alors vous ne vous en souvenez pas mais, vu la chaleur qui résidait à l'intérieur des toilettes quand j'y suis allée vous deviez surement... **

Emma lui remit la main et sur la bouche, la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans les toilettes du Granny's.

**- Alors vous saviez ?** demanda Emma en refermant la porte derrière elle. **Vous le saviez depuis le début et vous n'avez rien dit ? **

**- Je vous ai vu oui, vous bloquiez les toilettes, et j'avais une envie pressante. Et quand je vous ai revue à l'hôpital deux semaines après, quand je me suis aperçue que vous l'aviez oubliée, j'ai mis ça sur le dos de l'alcool, et j'ai pensé que peut-être ce serait préférable pour vous de repartir sur de nouvelles bases... **

Emma se regarda dans le grand miroir et soupira.

**- Je crois que j'en ai marre qu'on fasse toujours tout à ma place et qu'on pense pour moi. Et j'en ai marre qu'on me cache des trucs aussi. **

**- Je suis...**

**- C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir. Je vais rincer mon pull. **

Mary-Margaret s'exécuta.

C'était complétement dingue se dit Emma en enlevant son haut. A croire que tout Storybrooke était au courant de leur première rencontre. Tout le monde, sauf elles. Et personne ne leur en avait rien dit. Pourtant tout aurait été tellement plus simple _! Vraiment_, dit une petite voix dans sa tête. _Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Si on te l'avait dit, aurais-tu été venue voir Regina à l'hôpital ?  
><em>**- Oui.**  
><em>Oh non, toi comme moi savons que c'est la découverte de cette personne intrigante qui t'as poussée à revenir vers elle. Si tu savais qui elle était, tu te serais enfuie de honte...<br>_**- Ferme là !**

**...**

Regina, en voyant Mary-Margaret revenir sans Emma, s'inquiéta. De plus, l'infirmière faisait une drôle de tête.

- **Que lui avez-vous encore fait ?** demanda Regina agacée.

**- Rien ! J'essayais juste de lui déclarer la joie que j'avais en vous voyant enfin ensemble ! **

**- Mais on n'est pas ensemble ! C'était... une blague. Une simple blague d'Emma pour détendre l'atmosphère. **

**- Oh mais je... **

**- Arrête chérie**, lui conseilla David en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. **Je crois que tu parles trop. **

_Enfin quelqu'un de censé ! _

Regina se leva et fila vers les toilettes, pour savoir comment allait Emma puisqu'elle ne revenait pas. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup et s'arrêta net. Emma était là, devant elle, à s'acharner sur le pull qu'elle triturait dans tous les sens dans le lavabo pour faire partir la tâche, son dos magnifiquement courbé. Oui parce que son dos, elle le voyait, ainsi que son soutien-gorge. En entendant le bruit de la porte, Emma se releva, et Regina se retourna, gênée.

- **Oh, c'est bon, ne vous en faites pas. **

**- Vous n'êtes pas pudique ?**

**- Quand on grandit dans un orphelinat, on n'a pas vraiment le loisir d'être pudique Regina. **

Regina se retourna à nouveau vers la blonde et du se concentrer ardemment pour ne pas la dévorer des yeux, mais elle remarqua tout de même que son soutien-gorge bleu-marine faisait ressortir à merveille la blancheur de sa peau. Pour se concentrer sur autre chose, elle décida d'aider Emma et s'approcha d'elle, non sans frissonner.

**- Si vous le tordez comme ça, vous allez franchement l'abimer**, lança Regina. **Et vous allez le tremper en plus. Et vous ne voulez pas vous balader dans le restaurant en soutien-gorge j'imagine ?**

Emma regarda Regina profondément et sourit.

- **Challenge accept... **

- **Non non Miss Swan ! Vous n'avez peut-être pas de pudeur, mais j'en ai assez pour deux.** Emma éclata de rire**. Donnez-moi ce pull, je vais vous montrer**. Emma lui laissa et s'écarta d'un pas pour l'admirer. **Alors vous prenez le savon, et vous frottez délicatement, toujours dans le même sens, pour ne pas abîmer le... **Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'Emma n'avait pas les yeux posés sur le pull, mais plutôt sur le corps de Regina. Elle se retint de sourire à la pensée que la blonde, elle, ne se retenait pas pour la regarder. **Vous m'écoutez oui ?**

**- Tout à fait**, répondit Emma d'un air absent, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. **Vous avez dit de frotter toujours dans le même sens avec le savon. **

**- Magnifique écoute flottante Miss Swan ! **

**- Il vous va vachement bien ce jean que je vous ai prêté ! Beaucoup plus qu'à moi d'ailleurs. Vous devriez le garder... Et le mettre. **

Regina rougit et s'appliqua sur le pull. Elle le rinça précautionneusement pour ne pas le tremper, puis vint près du sèche-main pour sécher l'auréole qui s'était formée.

- **Levez les mains**, dit-elle à Emma une fois que le bruit du séchoir s'interrompit. Emma s'exécuta et Regina lui enfila le pull lentement, mais sans à-coups. Il glissa sur le corps d'Emma avec une facilité déconcertante. **Et voilà, aussi ravissante que tout à l'heure. **

- **Merci Regina. **

Après un instant où elles se regardèrent, sans trouver quoi se dire, Regina déclara simplement :

- **Oui.** Emma fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. **Oui, je veux bien te faire l'honneur de te tutoyer Emma Swan.**

**...**

Dans la voiture qui les menaient toutes les deux à Boston, Emma, au volant, sentait la nervosité de Regina filtrer par tous les pores de sa peau.

- **T'as pas l'habitude pas vrai ?** demanda-t-elle alors que Regina n'avait de cesse de se mordre les lèvres.

- **De quoi ?**

**- De... disons.. défier l'autorité. **

- **Il va me falloir bien plus que des cheeseburgers aujourd'hui, c'est sûr... **

Emma sourit.

**- Jamais tu ne t'es postée droit devant tes parents en leur disant juste... Non ?**

**- Je n'ai même pas su dire non à mon propre mariage, alors tu imagines un peu... Mais cette fois c'est terminé**, ajouta Regina plus pour elle-même que pour Emma**. Cette fois c'est fini, elle est allée trop loin. Me blesser volontairement, mettre ça sur ton dos, l'accident de Henry, c'est trop. Elle a toujours été... disons... attirée par l'argent, et le pouvoir, tellement que parfois, elle effrayait mon père, mais jamais j'ai pensé que ça pourrait aller aussi loin. **

**- Tu ne m'as jamais beaucoup parlé de ton père...** admit Emma. **Il est toujours...**

- **En vie ? Oui**, déclara la brune en regardant à travers la vitre le paysage qui défilait. **Ma mère et lui sont toujours ensemble, seulement tu comprends, c'est ma mère qui porte la culotte. Parfois je me demande comment ils ont pu se marier, ils sont tellement... différents. **

**- Les contraires s'attirent souvent. **

Regina tourna son regard vers Emma et sourit à son tour.

- **Oui... On dirait bien.**

**...**

A leur arrivée à Boston, la mairie était en fête. Des drapeaux étaient placés juste devant l'entrée et Regina se sentait à la fois terrifiée, en colère, mais gonflée de confiance par la présence d'Emma à ses côtés. En entrant dans la mairie bondée, on lui fit des petits signes de mains, elle-même reconnut certaines personnes, à qui elle serra la main, et dû se frayer un passage, Emma sur ses talons, jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de sa mère, dont elle avait entendu qu'elle s'y était niché pour signer les derniers formulaires de son élection. Elle eût un léger tressaillement en voyant son nom sur la porte d'en face. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Emma perçut son trouble et lui passa la main dans le dos.

- **Ca va aller. Je suis là. **

Regina hocha la tête et frappa trois coups contre le panneau de bois. Elle attendit mais personne ne répondit. Sans plus de ménagement, elle ouvrit la porte et trouva sa mère assise à son bureau, les lunettes sur le nez, un verre de scotch à la main, et en face d'elle, souriant, Sydney. Lorsque les deux virent Regina sur le seuil de la porte, ils perdirent leur sourire aussi vite que s'ils avaient reçu une gifle.

- **Félicitations...** grommela Regina en entrant, Emma toujours derrière elle.

**- Ecoutes je sais que tout ça doit te surprendre**, commença Cora en se levant**, mais...**

**- Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Ce n'est plus une surprise là ! On se croirait carrément dans un autre univers !**

**- Regina ! Ecoutes-moi, il a bien fallu que quelqu'un fasse le travail à ta place, et avec ton accident je...**

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que toute la colère de Regina sorte de ses poumons.

- **Accident que TU AS PROVOQUE ! Comment tu as pu faire croire à Emma qu'elle avait renversé son fils alors que c'était toi ! TOI DEPUIS LE DEBUT, qui a tout manigancé, avec cette espèce de vieille boursouflure pleine de pouvoir qui...** Elle inspira un grand coup, pour tenter de se calmer.

- **Et pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ?** demanda Cora froidement, alors que Sydney s'était placé derrière elle, de la même façon qu'Emma protégeait Regina.

- **Mes dossiers ont disparus**, déclara Regina. **C'est pour ça que j'étais venue à Storybrooke ce jour-là. Je m'en souviens très clairement maintenant. Je suis rentrée là-bas pour les prendre et pouvoir les travailler à tête reposée. **

**- Et alors ?**

**- Et alors ? Et alors ?** s'énerva à nouveau la brune, le regard flamboyant. **NON MAIS TU PEUX ME DIRE CE QUE CET ABRUTI FOUTAIT A STORYBROOKE ?** Elle pointait Sydney du doigt, qui regardait Regina d'un air hébété**. Il m'a suivi dans un bar ! Il était là pour me voler mes dossiers ! Ce que TU as planifié ! Tu savais très bien que si tu résolvais ses dossiers à ma place tu gagnerais des points auprès des électeurs ! Alors quoi ? Tu t'es dit que ce serait pas mal que je meurs pour que tu deviennes Maire, c'est ça ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer**, annonça Cora en regardant sa fille droit dans les yeux**. Je voulais juste... C'est toute ma vie ce travail, tu comprends 'Gina ?**

**- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... **

**- Si je n'ai pas ça, je n'ai plus rien... **

**- Et Papa ? Et moi ? Ce n'est rien ça peut-être ? Oh et puis, de qui je me moque, évidemment que ce n'est rien ! On n'a jamais rien représenté pour toi, si ce n'est une gêne pour ta carrière. Alors quoi ? Oh, non, tu ne voulais pas me tuer, juste me blesser très gravement pour que je ne puisse plus jamais travailler ! Non mais tu t'entends ? Alors toi et Sydney, vous avez plutôt intérêt à me dire tout ce qui s'est passé parce que sinon je vous jure que ça va très mal se terminer !**

**...**

***Début du flashback***

Regina était sur la route, le téléphone en haut-parleur.

- **Non Maman, je suis déjà sur la route !**

**- Sydney aurait pu s'en charger lui-même**, répondit Cora à travers les hauts-parleurs, **tu n'es pas obligée de t'occuper de toutes les tâches ingrates ! **

**- Jamais je ne laisserai ce type rentrer chez moi ! Et je te signale que ce sont des dossiers très importants. J'ai vraiment besoin de les revoir, et maintenant que j'ai le temps de m'en occuper... Et puis ce n'est pas une tâche ingrate, c'est la ville où je réside je te rappelle. **

**- Un trou perdu où tu as été t'enterrer pour je ne sais quelle raison... **

**- J'ai besoin de... m'évader de temps en temps...** soupira Regina.

- **Parce que tu crois que tu as le temps ?**

**- Oui, parfaitement ! Et je suis certaine que je peux m'amuser à Storybrooke. **

**- Certainement**, répondit Cora avec froideur. **Je dois te laisser. Fais attention à toi sur la route. **

**- Toujours. **

Cora raccrocha et laissa tout le loisir à Regina de laisser son esprit divaguer pendant qu'elle roulait. Oui, elle avait besoin de liberté. Et Storybrooke était sans doute le seul endroit au monde capable de lui en apporter. Elle venait de prendre une résolution. Ce soir, elle s'amuserait. Avant la pression des campagnes électorales, il lui fallait au moins ça. Elle avait besoin de voir de nouveaux gens, de se lier enfin avec cette population qu'elle ne connaissait que trop peu, et qu'ils puissent voir que sous son air hautain, Regina n'était pas si mauvaise.

Garée dans son allée à Storybrooke, elle décida de sortir ses dossiers. Elle les travailla un moment, les laissa en plan dans son bureau, puis le soir venu, décida de se préparer. Elle prit un long bain dans sa grande salle de bain, s'habilla, se parfuma, se maquilla comme il fallait. Elle se regarda dans le miroir avant de partir, et se trouva splendide. Sa robe bleue lui moulait le postérieur à la perfection.  
>Elle prit sa voiture et se gara devant le bar qu'elle connaissait de vue, sans jamais n'être entrée cependant. Il faisait extrêmement chaud à l'intérieur, voire moite. Regina réprima un air de dégout, soupira et avança. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée après tout, peut-être n'arriverait-elle jamais à s'intégrer dans cette ville. Elle commanda un verre, et vint s'asseoir près du comptoir, à côté d'une blonde qu'elle regarda un instant, avant de boire son verre d'un trait. Le barman lui servit un nouveau whisky, avec deux glaçons.<p>

- **Je ne l'ai pas commandé**, dit Regina avec sévérité, en détaillant le regard cerclé de noir du barman.

**- Je sais, l'homme là-bas oui.**

Regina tourna la tête rapidement vers l'homme désigné, qui était de dos, il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais s'en détourna vivement et écouta sans vraiment le chercher la conversation à côté d'elle.

- **C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui**, dit la voix de la femme à côté d'elle. Je **ne suis absolument pas d'humeur pour un mec en ce moment.**

**- C'est vrai ?** demanda son ami**. D'accord, très bien.**

**- Ruby où tu vas encore ?**

Regina sentit du mouvement derrière elle et quelqu'un lui tapa l'épaule.  
>Puis il y eut Emma, et la scène dans les toilettes, la voiture, et le choc.<p>

- Wow putain ! C'était quoi ça ? demanda Emma à côté d'elle dans voiture. **Je crois que j'ai tapé contre un truc Gina... Gina ! Regina ? Tu m'entends ?**

**- Evidemment**, marmonna Regina en relevant la tête et se frottant le front. **Tu es peut-être belle, mais ta voix, seigneur... **

**- On a tapé contre une voiture Regina... Je me sens toute bizarre... **

**- C'est sûrement le choc. Moi aussi je me sens bizarre.. J'ai envie de... dormir et de vomir en même temps... Je vois à moitié flou.**

Regina se sentait à moitié partir.

**- T'as peut-être une commotion... AH ! **

Emma sursauta lorsqu'un homme frappa au carreau.

- **Hé**, dit l'homme. **Vous n'avez rien ? **

**- Je suis désolée,** implora Emma. **J'ai pas regardé la route et je... je suis shérif, je peux réparer votre voiture si... Avec 'Gina on peut... Je me sens pas très bien, et je crois que 'Gina non p... Regina ?**

Emma secoua Regina, qui se réveilla.

- **Mmmh... Quoi ? **

**- Regina, je crois sérieusement que tu as une commotion... Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital... Attends... **

Emma ouvrit sa portière et sortit de la voiture. La tête lui tournait. Elle regarda un instant l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. A la lueur des réverbères, elle le reconnu.

**- Eh mais vous êtes le type du bar, avec les whisky ?**

L'homme ne répondu pas, mais se précipita vers Regina.

**- Je peux l'emmener à l'hôpital si vous voulez**, dit-il. **Je sais qui elle est. Je travaille pour elle à Boston.**

**- C'est pour ça que vous lui avez payé un verre aussi ?** demanda Emma.

Il ne répondit pas, une nouvelle fois.

**- La voiture de Regina est moins amochée que la mienne**, continua-t-il. **Je vais vous reconduire chez vous, et je vais emmener Regina à l'hôpital ? Ca vous va ? Je reviendrai rechercher ma voiture après.**

**- Comment vous avez que c'est SA voiture ? Ah oui, vous la connaissez, c'est vrai**, répondit-elle à elle-même après une légère hésitation. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, comme si elle allait se mettre à vomir. Elle s'était déjà sentie mal à cause de l'alcool, mais jamais de cette façon**. Ok, c'est bon, on monte avec vous, je vais vous dire la route. **

Elle agrippa les bras de Regina, et avec l'homme, la montèrent sur la banquette arrière. Emma se mit à côté d'elle, et lorsque l'homme démarra, Regina vint poser sa tête sur les cuisses d'Emma. Après quelques minutes, ils furent arrivés devant l'immeuble d'Emma, et celle-ci laissa à regret Regina dans la voiture. En sortant, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, et celle-ci parut s'endormir.

- **Peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de dormir**, expliqua Emma. **Mais c'est mieux vous vérifiez. **

**- Et vous, ça va aller ?** demanda l'homme sans vraiment être inquiet.

**- Ouais, j'ai comme l'impression que demain j'aurais tout oublié. J'espère juste me souvenir d'elle... Bonne nuit. **

Emma claqua la portière en laissant trainer un regard sur la silhouette de Regina.  
>La voiture redémarra aussi sec, et Regina, légèrement endormie, pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Regina sur les siennes. Elle essaya de se relever, et l'homme lui parla.<p>

**- N'essayez pas de vous relever Regina. Tout n'en sera que pire. **

Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle avait reconnu la voix.

- **Sydney ?** articula-t-elle aussi intelligiblement qu'elle le pouvait dans son état. **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

**- C'est plutôt simple**, répondit-il**. J'ai mis de la drogue dans vos verres, dans le vôtre et celui de votre amie, très jolie au demeurant. Je ne savais pas que c'était les femmes qui vous intéressaient... C'est dommage, Cora m'avait promis votre main si je réussissais mon coup... Mais j'imagine que je pourrai tout aussi bien l'avoir elle, pas vrai ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Quel coup ?**

**- Bien, après vous avoir droguées, je suis allée chez vous, récupérer des dossiers, ces fameux dossiers qui vous aideront pour la campagne... Enfin qui auraient pu vous aider**. Il rit. **Et maintenant, ma mission, c'est de vous emmener aussi loin que cette voiture le pourra, et de vous laisser l...**

Il se stoppa net lorsque la voiture heurta à nouveau quelque chose, qui fit un bruit mat et fissura le pare-brise. Regina, qui s'était relevée, se prit le repose tête sur l'avant du crâne lorsque son corps se cambra sous l'effet du choc, et cette fois-ci, elle s'évanouit pour de bon.

**_Fin du flashback._**

**...**

**- Et après ?** demanda Regina, qui arrivait sans savoir comment à retenir l'envie qu'elle avait de frapper Sydney en plein visage.

**- J'ai paniqué**, répondit-il**. Quand j'ai vu que c'était un être humain que j'avais percuté, j'ai roulé encore un bon kilomètre, je vous ai laissée dans l'herbe, en me disant que quelqu'un finirait bien par vous retrouver, et j'ai jeté la voiture dans le lac. J'ai récupéré la mienne et je suis parti. **

**- Et tu l'as laissé faire...** lança la brune à sa mère.

- **Le mal était fait de toutes manières non ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?**

**- Et si j'étais morte ?**

**- Je m'en serais voulue à tout jamais. **

**- Et vous ne regrettez pas votre acte ?** demanda soudain Emma, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début. **A cause de vous, deux vies ont été mises en danger, et je ne compte pas la mienne. **

**- C'est à cause de vous si rien ne s'est passé comme prévu !** s'exclama Sydney**. Vous ne deviez pas être là ! Mais Regina s'est amourachée de vous dès qu'elle vous a vue, et j'ai dû improviser. **

**- Quant à votre fils**, dit Cora à son tour**, il n'a été qu'un dommage collatéral, jamais on n'aurait pensé que... **

- **UN DOMMAGE COLLATERAL ? MAIS BORDEL VOUS PARLEZ D'UN ÊTRE HUMAIN ? VOUS AURIEZ PU LE TUER ET VOUS NE VOUS ÊTES MÊME PAS SOUCIE DE SAVOIR COMMENT IL ALLAIT !**

**- Mais c'est de votre faute Miss Swan !** s'exclama Cora. **Vous êtes là depuis le début, tel un parasite...  
>Et toi Regina, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec cette pauvre fille qui... <strong>

Regina se rapprocha de sa mère en frémissant. Elles étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre à présent.

-** Cette fille, comme tu dis, m'a plus aidé en quelques mois que toi en 32 ans. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Cette fille, je l'ai aimé beaucoup plus en quelques mois que toi en 32 ans ! Je ne vais pas en rester là. Emma est shérif, et elle va vous faire arrêter tous les deux. **

**- Tu arrêterais ta propre mère ?** lança Cora en riant.

- **Tu blesserais ta propre fille pour un poste dont tout le monde se fout ?**

**- Tu n'as aucunes preuves, ce sera ta parole contre la mienne. **

Emma toussota.

**- Vous savez peut-être utiliser un téléphone Madame Mills**, dit-elle, **mais moi aussi. J'ai enregistré toute cette conversation, et je suis à une pression du pouce d'appeler mes collègues de Boston. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de l'approbation de Regina. **

Regina regarda un instant sa mère et Sydney.

- **Tu l'as**, ajouta-t-elle simplement.

Et Emma appela la police de Boston.

**...**

La journée fut extrêmement mouvementée pour les deux femmes. Lorsque la police embarqua Cora et Sydney, elles durent se rendre au commissariat pour faire chacune une déposition, et Regina prévint son père, qui était en déplacement, et qui fut complétement désarmé par la nouvelle. Le cas de Henry et Regina appartenait désormais à Boston. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils sortirent du poste, et Regina proposa à Emma de rester à Boston, elles passeraient la nuit dans son appartement. Emma acquiesça, et après avoir prévenu son fils, elles montèrent dans le grand building qui abritait son logement.

Emma fut littéralement ébahie en entrant chez Regina. Il était moins grand que sa maison à Storybrooke, mais il restait d'une taille conséquente, décoré avec goût, à tel point qu'Emma se crut un instant le personnage d'un magazine de décoration.

- **On gagne tant que ça à travailler pour la Mairie de Boston ?** s'étonna Emma. **Parce sinon je signe tout de suite ! **

- **On gagne assez bien sa vie, c'est vrai**, répondit la brune, **mais je peux remercier mes parents pour tout ça...** Sa voix s'éteignit dans le fond de sa gorge. Mais elle toussota pour reprendre prestance, et changea de sujet. **Bon... Il va falloir qu'on mange...** réfléchit-elle. **Le problème, c'est que je n'ai rien dans mon frigo, et dans mes placards, cela doit être périmé... **

- **Au pire, on se fait livrer !** dit Emma en voyant Regina froncer les sourcils.

- **Oui, mais quoi ? Italien ? Ca te dit ?**

**- Je ne dis jamais non à des lasagnes, par principe ! **

Regina rit et chercha le numéro, tandis qu'Emma s'installa dans le grand canapé en cuir noir qui trônait dans le salon, face à une télé immense.  
>En rentrant dans cet appartement, Emma eut l'impression d'être entrée dans un tout autre univers, toutes les choses dont elles rêvaient lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, une grande maison, de beaux meubles, une belle carrière, venait s'étaler sous ses yeux, et tout cela était représenté par une femme. Regina. Emma se retourna pour la voir penchée sur la table du salon, en train de téléphoner, et une fois de plus, elle fut estomaquée par sa beauté, qui prit cependant une teinte plus sombre, plus mélancolique que les fois où elle avait pu l'observer, comme si le caractère de Regina prenait encore plus d'épaisseur.<p>

La livraison arriva vite, et elles mangèrent sur la table basse du salon, devant un film qui passait à la télé et qu'Emma ne connaissait pas. Elles restèrent assez silencieuses, mais dans la tête d'Emma, tout se bousculait, et un flot de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
>Et il est là le problème avec les pensées, c'est difficile de les laisser passer sans s'accrocher à elles. Alors elle réfléchissait à comment elle en était arrivée là, à désirer une femme, qui la désirait sûrement aussi, qu'elle avait rencontrée sur un coup de chance, et à tout ce qui se mettait entre elles.<br>Regina semblait captivée par le film, et Emma ne voulait pas la déranger. Mais aussitôt que le générique parut à l'écran, elle ouvrit la bouche.

- **Regina il.. il faut que je te parle**, hésita-t-elle. La brune se tourna vers elle, l'air un peu surprise. **Sinon je crois... je crois que je vais exploser à force de trop réfléchir. C'est vrai, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, on n'a jamais eu le temps de se pencher sur... nous deux. **

**- Nous deux ?** Emma la regarda médusée, mais Regina lui sourit. **Vas-y, je plaisante... **

Légèrement soulagée, Emma continua.

- **C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à ta mère ? Quand tu lui as dit que... en gros... **

**- Je t'aimais ?** Emma hocha la tête. **Ce que je ressens pour toi Emma Swan, ça existe, c'est indéniable, je le ressens tellement fort que parfois, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais extraire ce sentiment de ma poitrine et le prendre entre mes mains. Et d'après ce que les autres en savent, ça a toujours été là, dès la première fois où nos regards se sont croisés dans ce bar... Et puis il y a eu tout ce qui s'est passé après...** Le regard de Regina s'assombrit quelques peu.

- **Je sais que c'est inapproprié, qu'on est tous chamboulés par tout ça**, dit Emma précipitamment, comme si Regina allait couper court à la conversation d'un instant à l'autre. **Mais te rencontrer c'était... c'était le destin ! T'étais juste là, au bon moment, et je m'en souviens même pas ! En revanche, devenir ton amie, ça, ça a été un choix. Je l'ai fait consciemment, je savais très bien que si je restais à graviter autour de toi, tu finirais par devenir la mienne aussi. Mais ça, là...** Elle prit la main de Regina et la posa sur son cœur...**ça je l'avais pas prévu. Alors, oui, on s'était déjà embrassées avant, alors c'était peut-être supposé arrivé, mais aucun de nous ne s'en souvient. **

C'était une étrange sensation que de sentir le cœur d'Emma battre à cette vitesse, et cela perturbait le raisonnement de Regina.

- **Tu peux me croire, la rencontre que je garde en mémoire, c'est celle qui compte, et c'est la plus belle**, dit Regina en retirant sa main de la poitrine d'Emma pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement**. On a fait l'histoire à l'envers dans ce bar, et tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'on ne s'en souvienne pas. C'est tellement plus romantique, toi, en preux chevalier, faisant de ton mieux pour m'aider, que de se ... désirer complétements ivres et droguées dans les toilettes crasseuses d'un bar. D'ailleurs on n'est même pas sûres de ce qu'on a fait là-bas, tout ce qu'on a, c'est les dire de Mademoiselle Blanchard...**

- Tu crois aux coups de foudres Regina ?

demanda soudainement Emma en regardant le feu électrique qui brûlait dans la fausse cheminée de l'appartement**. Tu crois qu'en un regard, c'est possible de savoir que c'est la bonne personne ?  
><strong>  
>- <strong>Je ne sais pas... Ca fait gagner du temps, j'imagine.<strong>

- Si ça se trouve, dans ce bar, on savait. On a peut-être oublié notre coup de foudre, sinon, comment tout ça aurait pu se passer ? J'ai jamais été attirée par les femmes avant... J'ai fait quelques expériences, comme ça, à l'orphelinat, mais quand tu tombes enceinte à 17 ans, t'as vite fait de revoir l'ordre de tes priorités.

- Emma, peu importe le coup de foudre ! Tu ne crois pas que le plus important, c'est ce qu'on ressent maintenant ?

Elle prit à son tour la main d'Emma et la posa sur sa poitrine. **Le coup de foudre il est là.**

- **Alors, ce que tu as dit dans le bureau de ta mère**, répéta Emma en scrutant les yeux de la brune, **tu le pensais vraiment ?**

- **Evidemment**, conclut Regina en pressant un peu plus la main d'Emma contre sa poitrine.

Emma, peu après, s'endormit sur le canapé. Elle avait l'impression que ces deux derniers jours avaient duré deux années.  
>Regina, toujours à ses côtés, lui trouvait un air légèrement enfantin endormie dans cette position. Elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de protection.<br>Quelques instants plus tard, Regina décida de dormir elle aussi, et n'était pas décidé à quitter ce canapé si confortable. Elle se pencha alors sur le visage d'Emma et lui fit un long baiser sur la joue, en lui murmurant simplement :

**- Bonne nuit, mon ange.**

* * *

><p><em>Mawwww c'est choupinou ! J'espère que vous le serez tout autant avec ce chapitre ! A la semaine prochaine, et merci de faire vivre cette fic', z'êtes géniaux ! <em>

_Bisous, _

**_ADR_**


End file.
